Avatar: Once Upon a Song A MaKorra Fairytale
by MaggiesHeartLove
Summary: Loosely based on the t.v. movie "Rags", and the films "Aladdin" and "Tangled". Mako is a struggling street-rat with a love of music but lack of confidence, Avatar Korra is a fiery musical artist who lacks the freedom to sing her heart out. When these two meet, it turns into a whole new kind of Cinderella Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar: Once Upon a Song**

Summary: Life in Republic City isn't always a fairytale, especially for brothers Mako and Bolin. Orphaned at a young age, Mako does all he can to help keep him and his younger brother out of trouble and into a better life, but his world takes a huge turn when he meets, and falls head-over-heels for the exotically beautiful Avatar Korra; a spunky and free-spirited young woman who shares Mako's strong passion for music but lacks the freedom to make her own decisions. However their fairytale romance is cut short when a very jealous Councilmen Tarlokk accuses Mako and Bolin of harming the Avatar and has them arrested. The boys managed to escape and by chance they meet the idealistic young heiress Asami Sato, who becomes Mako's personal 'Fairy-godmother" and helps him to get into the Pro Bending competition in order to win back Korra's affection, but trying to get closer to the hot-headed Avatar will not be an easy task, especially if the wicked Tarlokk has anything to say about it. Through the obstacles that they face, these young dreamers soon learn that Fairytales really are possible once you learn to listen and follow the song within you're heart.

Chapter 1: A Fairytale Beginning

_Once upon a time in a far far away land, well it was more of a world than a land, a world filled with wondrous and strange creatures and where the people were just as extraordinary. These people were called Benders; and they had the ability to control the respective element of their nation; the water tribes of the south and north, the earth kingdom, the fire nation, and the air temples of the nomads. But only one person could bend all four of the elements. That person was known as the Avatar. A human who had been reincarnated over and over again into the next nation of the cycle; air, water, earth and fire. However, one Avatar in particular stood out from the rest. His name was Aang. A young airbender who, alongside his friends, fought to end a century old war started by the wicked FireLord. With his new friend; the Fire Nation Prince Zuko, Aang defeated the Fire Lord and once again brought peace and balance into the world. _

_But this is only a small part of our story. For this one takes place 75 years after Aang's lifetime in a vast and magical place called…Republic City!_

_Both Aang and Zuko worked together to build this place were all benders and non-benders of every nation could thrive in peace and harmony. It's a place were anything is possible, where dreams are made and were you don't find adventure…but the adventure finds you._

_Now keep in mind that this IS a fairytale; with romance, courageous heroes, wicked villains, even a Cinderella, complete with fairy godmother of course. _

_However, this story is also very VERY different than what you're use to._

_Especially the Cinderella…._

It was a bright sunny morning, the streets were filled with people leaving home to get to their jobs and the roads were filled with the loud honking of Satomibiles. Among the crowd of people was young man around eighteen-years-old with a dark jacket over a white high collar shirt, black pants with matching boots and a long red scarf around his neck. He had messy black hair, pale skin and orange eyes, a classic looking firebender; his name was Mako.

"Come on Bolin were already late as it is!" he turned his head to a young man running behind him, the boy was around sixteen-years-old with the same black hair and white skin as his brother, only instead of yellows eyes his were a deep green. He was slightly shorter than his brother. Unlike Mako this boy was wearing a grey/green high collar shirt with grey pants and black boots; his name was Bolin, Mako's younger brother. Unlike his brother Bolin was an earthbender.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! It's not my fault you slept in!" he said "Well, you could have woken me up!" said Mako with mush annoyance in his voice, Bolin simply rolled his eyes "I was a sleep!" the two boys saw the buss and made a run for it. However, a young girl with raven black hair was ridding her moped and once she saw the two boys run in front of her she quickly hit the breaks. The boys screamed when they saw the girl about to hit them…but luckily the moped stopped just in time. The three of them let out a sight of relief, "That was too close" said the girl, she was wearing a helmet and googles. Bolin nodded "I'll say. Thanks for sparring our lives" the girl nodded "No problem. And a word of advice; look both ways next time!" Mako gave her a thumbs up "We'll keep that in mind. See ya!" with that the boys ran toward the buss. The girl let out a loud sigh as she started her moped "Why do fridays always make people crazier than usual?" she asked herself.

The two brothers finally reached reached their destination; The Emerald Dragon Palace! It was a very nice yet cheep restaurant were Bolin and Mako worked. Once they entered the building, completely out of breath from running, an old grumpy looking man wearing a waiter's uniform walked up to the boys "YOU TWO! About time you got here, I don't pay you to be late" Bolin smiled at their boss "Hey, we're hear aren't we?" Mako immediately elbowed his brother to shut him up. The older man let out a sigh and lowered his shoulders "Just get to work we've got customers" he said and went back to the kitchen. The boys changed into their waiter uniforms and started working.

It was around lunch time and the entire place was packed. Mako had just finished cleaning a table when he heard giggling coming from behind him; he saw two very pretty girls giggling and winking at him. Mako felt his face turn red and quickly took the tray of empty glasses and walked away. Bolin, who was making juice for some customers, saw the entire scene and gave his brother one of his famous grins "Looks like you've got some admires there bro" Mako simply scoffed and rolled his eyes "Yeah, well they can flirt and bat their eyelashes all they want" he said. Bolin rolled his eyes "What up with all the hate?" he asked

"I'm just not into girls who through themselves just to get a guys attention Bolin." said Mako "Besides they don't really like me. They just think they do but the minute they find out I'm just some underpaid street-rat who lives in a beaten old apartment they'll be gone in less than five minutes. It's happened before"

Bolin poured the juice into three cups and placed them on a tray "Well then we're both most likely gonna die alone" he said as he walked towards the table where he placed the tray of drinks "We meet girls like that almost everyday, finding one that doesn't follow the same pattern as all the rest is like finding a rose in a garden of lilies, it's impossible" Mako let out a sigh "Your probably right but, even if I ever did meet a girl who wasn't like the rest she'd have to be…smart and fun, confident, likes music" Bolin rolled his eyes "Wow, you're got some high standers bro" he said with sarcasm and Mako let out a deep sigh

"Just once I'd like to meet someone…I don't know…different" Bolin looked at his brother with a curious gleam in his eyes "Wait, are you saying you actually…dream of romance?" this statement caught Mako off guard that he tripped and almost dropped the tray of empty glassed he was holding "What? No, of course not. Why would I waste my time dreaming about something like that? Besides, I highly doubt there is a girl out there for me."

"HIYAH! TAKE THAT!" a huge blast of fire just burned yet another wooden dummy. The firebender was wearing a full body armor and a helmet that covered the face. A thirty-year-old man wearing traditional Air nomad clothing and traditional airbending tattoos clapped "Well done Avatar, well done" he said and the person in the armor bowed in respect "Thank you, Master Tenzin" said the young person, the voice sounded husky within the helmet. Another group of people clapped as well; they were all watching the new young Avatar demonstrate it's bending. A couple of weeks ago, the Avatar had recently move to Republic City to complete it's training. The council arranged an exclusive interview to demonstrate just how strong the Avatar really was. Reporters and photographers came to take pictures and ask questions. The Avatar removed the helmet to reveal her face to the public.

_That's right, the new Avatar was a girl. What? You didn't think all Avatars were guys did you? What century are you living in people?_

She was a tall and fit young water tribe woman with soft shoulder leigh dark brown hair styled into a worlftail (ponytail) and two strands of hair framing both sides of her face tied by two deep blue bands. She had soft tan skin and the most beautiful electric blue eyes anyone had ever seen and she had the cutest smile. Not only was Avatar Korra known as one of the toughest Avatars yet, she was also known as the most stunning, at least to the boys; she had a fit muscular build but still had a very nice figure. Korra smiled proudly at her airbending teacher

"How was that guys?" she asked and a man in his mid twenties walked up to Korra with a smile of his own

"You were quite remarkable, but then again, you always are" the man was of water tribe, tan skin, blue eyes, brown hair, braids, the works. His name was Tarlokk a member of the city council, as was Tenzin.

"What do you think Chief Bei Fong?" Tarlokk looked at an elderly woman wearing a full grey colored body armor wearing a serious expression and deep green eyes. She raised an eyebrow as Korra anxiously waited for her answer. The Chief then smiled "Not bad kid, not bad at all"

Korra also smiled and jumped happily "Alright, yes!"a brief silence surrounded the room "I mean…thank you all for believing in me" Tenzin turned to face the reporters "As you can all see Korra is a very skilled and intelligent young Avatar and this demonstration is proof of that"

"But what about her airbending?" asked a reporter.

Tenzin took a deep breath "Yes, well she is still in training but is improving more and more each day"

"Then why didn't she just airbend?" asked another reporter.

Korra tensed and lowered her shoulders in embarrassment, she was so hopping nobody would ask that question. "As you all know the element that is most opposite to the Avatar's personality if often the most difficult to master. Korra has only been here for a few weeks, she's still learning but due to her recent progress I am confident she will become a full airbender in no time. No further questions"

"Thanks for having my back Tenzin" said Korra, she was now wearing a clear blue tank top with dark blue baggy pants and a fur pelt wrapped around her waist and brown boots. She was wearing two deep blue arm warmers and an arm band with blue patterns. She was holding her gym bag. Tenzin was waiting for her outside the building near the plate of stairs "Thank nothing of it Korra, I meant every word too" Korra smiled.

"Korra, my dear" Tarlokk called out "I almost forgot to remind you about the council meeting tomorrow and about you attending the Pro Bending Competition next week" Korra sighted "Another meeting, haven't I been to enough this week?" the young Avatar complained "Korra, we've had this conversation before" said Tenzin. Korra let out another heavy sigh and looked at Tarlokk "I'll be there" she said. Tarlokk smiled and took Korra's hand "I look forward to seeing you there" he then gently kissed the palm of Korra's hand and returned inside. Korra made sure he was completely gone before washing off his saliva from her hand.

"I still don't get why I have to go to another boring council meeting, you mostly do all the talking anyway, all I do is sit and listen" Korra had been complaining ever since they left the training hall. She and Tenzin were flying home to air temple island on his flying bison Oggie

"Except for that one time when you fell a sleep and drooled on the table" said Tenzin

"Hey, that was ONE time!" Korra said defensively

"Korra, you know being the Avatar is a great responsibility and I believe you attending these meetings will be good learning experiences for you when you're officially a mender. Besides you were the one who wanted to come to Republic City in the first place." said Tenzin

Korra removed a strand of hair from her face "I know, I know, but so far I don't feel like I've done anything to really help the city or it's people, you know things the Avatar really should be doing. All I ever do is train and go to boring meetings and to boring parties and do boring things."

Tenzin turned to look at Korra "You do help people, remember the first time you came here, you saved that young boy from a burning building? Or when those street benders were tormenting an innocent shop keeper? Even though you did kind of make a huge mess"

Korra chuckled at the memory "Yeah, I know but I only helped when someone tolled me. Plus most of the time once I get there Lin and the police did almost half the work. Maybe if I did like a daily patrol of the city then I would be more aware of things and I can help more" she said with mush enthusiasm. Tenzin frowned "You know the rules Korra, when there's isn't any trouble you remain on the island to focus on you're training. You may have mastered three of the elements but you have yet to master airbending. You are not a full Avatar yet and you still need practice with your spiritual lessons. Not to mention your impulsive behavior. You can't get ahead of yourself."

Korra let out a groan and placed her face in her palms in disappointment "I'm not a little kid Tenzin, I'm seventeen I can take care of myself and I can so take care of any real problem, you know that. Why are you treating me this way? I though the Avatar was suppose to help the world not let other people do it for her and be guarded by White Lotus sentients all the time" Tenzin sighted "I'm sorry Korra, but as your airbending master and guardian it is my responsibility to keep you safe and to prepare you for the world ahead. I'm sorry but you're just no fully ready yet. You need more time"

"How mush more time? The world can't wait for it's Avatar forever"

"I'm sorry Korra, but that's just the way it is" Korra sighted and looked at the city below her, she had hoped that coming to the city would help her improve and she would do more as an Avatar but the city hardly had mush troubles, unless you count bending gangs and thieves with chi-bloking abilities and nasty swords, but Lin and the police always had everything under control there were times in which Korra wondered if she was even needed. A part of her knew that no matter how perfect it may seem sometimes, the world will always need it's Avatar no matter what, however that didn't seem to be the case at the moment.

"Bolin! Hurry up with those noodles!" Toza yelled as Bolin came out of the kitchen holding three trays of said noodles "Already on it sir!" he said. Mako was wiping the counter when he heard the door open. Toza was the first to notice the customer "Oh, Councilmen Tarlokk. What a surprise" he said politely to the waterbender. Mako rolled his eyes "What's so surprising about it, he comes here all the time" he whispered to himself. It's true, Tarlokk did come to the Emerald Dragon a lot, but he hardly ate the food or spoke with anybody there, he mostly went for the cool drinks. Mako didn't like the man. Ever since he accidentally spilled his last drink on his brand new shirt the councilman had it out for the young firebender. Bolin saw Tarlokk walk to the counter as he gave the second tray of noodles to the costumers, he didn't like the man either but he mostly tried to avoid him unlike Mako, who practically stared daggers at the man.

"I'll have a papaya juice to go please" said Tarlokk in a calm and relaxed tone. Toza nodded "Coming right up sir. Mako, get to it!" he said before he walked to the kitchen to get another order for a another costumer. Tarlokk smirked at the young waiter "You heard him. Get to it" Mako silently groaned "Coming right up" he said. Tarlokk smiled wickedly as he watched the boy slice the fruit and place it in the blender. Tarlokk began to discreetly move his hand underneath the counter. Just as Mako turned on the blender the liquid inside burst, spreading papaya juice all over Mako and the counter. The entire restaurant burst into laughter at the poor wet boy with bits of fruit on his face and cloths. Bolin was the only one who didn't laugh.

Mako wiped his face while Tarlokk chuckled "Well, I guess you're just a natural at being a disaster" he said. Mako narrowed his eyes as he walked towards him "How do I know it wasn't you're doing?" he asked in a hushed and intimidating tome. Tarlokk remained unfazed "If so, what are you going to do about it?" Mako kept his gaze lock on Tarlokk's arrogant smiling face. After a few second Mako lowered his gaze, grabbed a paper towel and started to clean up the mess. Tarlokk scoffed "That's what I thought. I think I'll get my drink elsewhere" he said before leaving. Then Toza walked out of the kitchen with a tray of food. He saw Mako wet and cleaning the sticky counter "What happened? Where's Tarlokk?" Mako sighted "I was making his drink, something happened with the blender and then he left" he said. Toza shrouded "Ah, it doesn't matter. He only buys one lousy drink all the time anyways. Besides I don't like him all that mush. Now clean this up!" he said before leaving. Bolin came and began helping his brother "You okay?" he asked. Mako grunted "We came in late, almost got run over by some chick on a moped and now one of Republic City's leaders just humiliated me in front of everyone here….I'm just fine. At least things can't get any worse" Bolin scratch the back of his neck "Yeah, well here's the thing; apparently the place needs some new tables, some of them are a bit wobbly, so Toza's have to deduct like six buck from our pay this month. Probably should have mentioned that a few hours ago." with that Mako slumped down on the floor "Me and my big mouth" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A chance encounter

After a long the day the two brothers finally returned to their apartment, it was a rather old building on the outside but, on the inside, the boys had made it quite nice. An adorable fire ferret, who was sleeping on the couch, jumped on Boiln's shoulder "Hey, Pabu. How was your day?" Mako smiled as he sat on the couch and grabbed his wooden guitar, it was rather old but it still played like a dream. Bolin immediately stood up "Play it, brother!" Mako smiled and began playing. Mako was not only a talented firedender but a talented musician and song writer. Sweet music began to fill the apartment as Bolin started performing some amazing dance moves. Bolin could never sing as amazingly as his brother, in fact he couldn't sing at all, but he was and outstanding dancer. He taught Mako a few moves and he was pretty good but preferred to sing than dance, at least not all the time.

**I never thought that it'd be so simple but**

**I found a way, I found away**

**If you open up your mind**

**It's gonna take some time to realize**

**But if you look inside I'm sure you'll find**

**All you know is that I'll always be piking you up when your down**

**So just turn around**

Bolin did a backflip and landed perfectly on the floor as Pabu clapped with his little paws. "Wow, dude we should totally do this for a living." said Bolin but Mako just shook his head and placed his guitar next to him "Bolin no-"

"Think about it, we do a whole performance and the money will be rolling in." Bolin said.

"Bolin we've had this conversation before, I'm not singing in public. I'm not even sure if they'll like my music" Bolin lowered his shoulders, Mako wasn't always so confident when it came to showing off his musical talents…well that and he had terrible stage fright. Both boys were incredibly gifted, Bolin manny times did a dance routine at the park along with Pabu just to inspire his brother and so people would give them money for their performance, but Mako never budge. While Bolin was more than happy to show off his skills he so wished his brother would do the same.

Bolin jumped on the couch "Come on bro, you've got to work on you're stage fright. You can't live like this forever. Who knows, maybe you're music might bring you a little magic one day" Mako scoffed, his brother always did like to believe in fairytales and happily ever afters, but those were just kid's stuff. The firebender turned his head to the small table where there stood picture frames of him and his brother as children, along with their parents and grandmother. "Look, we'll stick to the plan; we keep working for Toza, save enough money and find a better place to live in" Bolin frowned "But, Lily lived here. This was were we grew up. I though this place meant something to you." Mako looked at his brother "It does Bolin, but we can't live like this forever and besides, this is just a place it's not Lily. I promised her and mom and dad that I would protect you and make a better life for you. For us." Pabu jumped on Bolin's shoulder as Mako grabbed one of the frames of him, Bolin and their grandmother smiling. In the background stood Air Temple Island "You'll se Bolin, one day things are gonna change. One way or another. They will"

The moon was high in the nigh sky and the light shone through Korra's window. She was sitting on her bed with her beloved poler bear dog Naga laying on the floor with Tenzin's three kids; Jinora, Ikki and Meelo. Korra was playing her deep blue guitar and was singing to the small audience in her bedroom

**I won't ignore that voice that has been calling me**

**I won't stop until I find a way to break free**

**I won't live a life filled with fear and doubt**

**Happiness, I can't live without**

**It's time to stand out**

**Oh, oh**

**Time to stand out**

**Oh, oh, **

**It's time to stand out**

The three kids applauded their friend

"Alright"

"That was amazing"

"Sing again, again!"

Korra laughed at their enthusiasm "Thanks guys, glad you liked it" the middled child, Ikki, jumped "Liked it? I loved it, you really wrote it all by yourself? How come you never sing in public? I bet people would love you, oh you could be the first famous singing Avatar" Jinora rolled her eyes and Korra simply placed her guitar next to her and placed Ikki on her lap "Slow down Ikki. I'm sorry but becoming a famous singer is not on my 'to do' list right now and you know that."

"Maybe when your done with airbending" said Meelo. Korra smiled "Maybe. Still, as amazing as I am, and I appreciate you guys for saying so, I don't think it's gonna happen" Jinora turned her head in a curious manner "Why not? You clearly have a beautiful voice and an amazing talent for writing songs"

"I know Jin, but…I don't know, right now playing music and singing is the only thing that allows me to…"

"Allows you to what?" asked Ikki, who was still on Korra's lap. Korra didn't want to fill the kids' head with her troubles, they were still mush too young to understand. Well Jinora would probably understand but not Meelo and Ikki.

"Never mind. It's nothing"

"Come on, Korra. What?" Ikki asked. Korra chuckled "Ikki, it's no big deal"

The young airbender gave Korra her famous puppy-dog stare "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please"

"Ikki! If you say please one more time you're gonna regret it" Korra threatened.

3…2…1

"Please!"

"That's it!" immediately Korra attacked the airbender by tickling her stomach. Both girls began laughing as Jinora and Meelo joined in the fun "Tickle fight!" said Meelo before he and his sisters started tickling the Avatar. Korra was being tickled to death by thirty little fingers, "Okay, okay! I surrender! I give! I give!" Korra said between laughs.

"What's going on?"

All four stopped their tickle war and looked up to see the children's pregnant mother Pema by the door with her arms folded. A smile across her face "I though I tolled you kids to be nice to Korra when she moved in" she said. Korra was lying on her stomach with both Ikki and Meelo on top of her "It's okay Pema. We were just having some fun" she said as the two kids airbended themselves off of their friend. Pema chuckled "Well I hate to break up the fun but it's past you're bedtime" all three kids groaned "We don't want to sleep" Meelo complained. Korra chuckled "Now Meelo, be nice to you're mother." she said before stretching and letting out a yarn "Besides, I think I might turn in early myself. Now go on, off to bed" Meelo and Ikki groaned again, even though Korra was like the cool big sister they never had, she did have a responsible side when it came to them. Jinora stood up from the bed "Korra's right, let's go guys" Each of the kids gave Korra a goodnight kiss before walking out with Pema "Good night Korra" she said "Good night, Pema".

Korra was left alone with Naga. Naga nuzzled Korra's face affectionately "Thanks, Naga." Korra took a good look at her beloved poler bear-dog and could tell exactly what Naga was thinking, "I know what you're thinking, you agree with them. Don't get me wrong, I love singing for those kids…but sometimes I really do wish I could sing somewhere besides my room and-(sigh)-who am I kidding? Tenzin and the White Lotus won't even let me leave the island by myself, I doubt they'll approve of as singing and dancing Avatar." Korra then lowered her voice as she quoted what the White Lotus guys use to always say to her back at the south pole "'As the master of all four elements you're duty and responsibility come first, you shouldn't waste you're time with this silly musical nonsense", she lowered her head in frustration when she finished "Uh!". After a few seconds Korra stood up and walked to the window. She placed her head on her hands and started to sing another short song as she looked at the city

**Hate their rules so mush**

**Why can't they all see?**

**The more I go through**

**I don't what to**

**Just want to be free**

When she finished singing Korra let out a gasp; all of the sudden she saw images of her previous life, Avatar Aang and his family. She saw him laughing with his wife Katara and his three children. She saw a young Tenzin and his brother and sister. She then saw Aang standing in front of millions of people as they listened. Even though she couldn't hear him she knew he must have been saying something inspirational because everyone seemed interested. The scene flashed and the images faded. Korra had been having theses hallucinations for quite some time but since they didn't come so often she haven't tolled Tenzin yet. She wondered if Aang was trying to tell her something.

In another part of the city a certain male waterbender was admiring his reflection in his indoor waterfall fountain "I think I will wear my new fur trimmed jacket tomorrow for the meeting, I'm sure Korra will find me dashing in it" he said to his secretary "Um sir, correct me if I'm wrong but, isn't the Avatar mush too young for you?" she asked. Tarlokk simply chuckled "Please Mai-Ling I am only twenty three, most girls Korra's age date a man twice that." the Mai-Ling was still skeptical but she did not wish to upset her boss. Tarlokk turned to face her "But if you are so curious to know why I am trying to impress her, then it's quite simple; I'm going to ask Avatar Korra to marry me" Mai-Ling gasped "But sir, Councilmen Tenzin will never allow it and perhaps neither will the rest of the council or the Order of the White Lotus" Tarlokk laughed "Mai-Ling, Mai-Ling the council and the Order will have no word in the matter, they don't have any control over who marries whom. Besides, Korra is past the marrying age and whom she marries is her choice and her's alone" Mai-Ling bowed in respect "Forgive me for asking so mush Councilmen Tarlokk, I am sure the Avatar will choose you as her potential groom" Tarlokk looked at his reflection once again and smiled "Yes, because with her help I'll be more than just a simple councilmen. For centuries the Avatar has been the most respected and admired being on the planet. And when they got married their spouses became just as admired. They have an entire island named after Avatar Roku's wife and a statue of Avatar Aang with his wife. The Mighty Katara, they call her. That will be me one day. One day the whole world shall know about me…and then I shall truly become as immortal as the Avatar cycle itself!"

The next day was beautiful and sunny, the perfect saturday. Among the crowd of people was a young woman in a water tribe parka with the hood covering her face. Korra had decided that if Tenzin wouldn't allow her to make her daily city patrol official, then she would do it in secret. She left Naga in hopes nobody would recognize her as the Avatar. So far there was no trouble. It was around ten in the morning and everyone was happy and relaxed, nobody was angry or getting into fights. Korra smiled at the happiness that surrounded her, even though she wasn't needed today she was still happy to just be on her own in the city, most of the time Tenzin would only let Korra out into the city unless he was with her to keep he from doing anything crazy. This time she was on her own…and she loved it. She took a stroll through the park and saw two kids playing. One little boy was climbing a tree but was slipping. Korra ran towards the falling boy and caught him just in time "Are you okay, little guy?" she asked as she placed the boy back on the ground "Yeah I'm-well hello" the boy had tan skin and was wearing a green hat with a green shirt, matching pants and grey shoes. He looked around twelve and smiled at Korra "Name's Scoochy, and you are?" Korra simply chuckled at the young boy's flirting "Way too old for you." she said "Glad your okay but be more careful, next time you might not be so lucky" the boy gave her a thumbs up "Note taken and thanks. So you come here often?" Korra rolled her eyes "Sorry shorty not gonna happen, but give me call when you hit puberty" she said as she walked off "Will do!" said the boy

Mako had just walked out of the bakery with a bag of dumplings for Bolin. "Well, well, well if it isn't our old buddy Mako" Mako turned and saw three older looking benders in front of him. One was a waterbender in a long coat and a deep blue hat, another was an earthbender with a shaved head wearing a green shirt and grey pants, the third was a firebender with a goatee wearing a black shirt, brown pants and a scarf like Mako. They were known as the Triple Threats and were the bending gang Mako and Bolin use to be a part of "Not now" said Mako as he tried to walk past them but was stopped by the earthbender. The waterbender smiled wickedly "Come on, Mak, we're all friends here"

"We were never friends" said Mako already loosing his patience.

"Maybe we weren't the best of friends" said the waterbender "but you were one of us"

Mako glared at him "Yeah, until I finally came to my senses and left. What do you want anyway?" the waterbender tipped his hat "We heard you've earned some cash working at some food joint" Mako raised an eyebrow "What's your point?" "We were hopping you could spear us some of that green you know, a gift from a friend" Mako backed away from the three benders "Not gonna happen, I earned that money and there is no way in heck that I would give any of it to you!" the waterbender's grin disappeared and grabbed Mako by his collar. A man from a nearby fruit stand watched in fear "Listen to me punk, you better give me your money or else"

"Or else what, hoodlum?"

All four benders turned their heads to see Korra, with her hood still up, standing strong and confident. The three street benders laughed as Mako watched in confusion, was this girl crazy to go up against three supper strong benders? The waterbender was the first to speak "Since you're obviously fresh off the boat let me explain a few things, we are the Triple Threats and we're about to put you in the hospital" Mako's eyes grew wide in horror but Korra smirked "Your the ones who are gonna need a hospital, and for your sake I hope there's one nearby." Mako couldn't believe the courage this girl had, she was defiantly different than any other girl he had ever met. "Just who do you think you are?" asked the waterbender, Korra cracked her knuckles "Someone you don't want to mess with" she said.

The waterbender pushed Mako to the ground as he attacked Korra but she used his own bending against him and froze the water up to his face. She then kicked him and he landed face first into a car. The earthbender attacked next, reminding herself that she was trying to keep everyone from finding out she was the Avatar, Korra did a back flip and used water from her fur pouch to water whip the earthbender and freeze his hands she punched his face and kicked the fire bender before he even had a chance to attack. The waterbender came to and tried attacking Korra again. This time he was able to freeze her "Not so tough now are ya, sweetheart?" laughed the waterbender but Mako shot fire at him and, with his firebending, melted the ice that imprisoned Korra, setting her free "Thanks" she said. The firebender attacked Mako as Korra fought the earthbender. She dodged every one of his attacks and then jump kicked him where the sun don't shine. He was helpless. Mako was able to punch the firebender in the face, knocking him out. The waterbender attempted to attack again but Korra froze him up the wall. Korra scoffed at the waterbender "Not so tough now are ya, punk?" Mako slightly chuckled, this girl had a lot of spirit. Korra smiled at the boy but let out a gasp "Look out!" in a flash Korra earth bended a rock underneath the earthbender who was sneaking up on Mako. The earthbender flew up into the sky and landed with a loud thud! The waterbender couldn't believe his eyes and neither could Mako. Suddenly, they heard the sound of police sirens as a group of Metal Benders arrived. Fearing they would recognize her Korra ran off quickly. Mako saw her run and went after her "Hey wait!" the waterbender watched the two run off, still in shock about what had just happened. A police officer walked up to the fruit vendor "Excuse me sir, what did you see happen here?" he asked, the fruit vendor was practically shaking "You will not believe it, officer"

Korra kept running and once she knew she was out of sight from the police she caught her breath "That…was close" she said to herself "Hey you!" she heard a voice calling her and saw that Mako had followed her. Her eyes grew wide in horror as she saw him run right across the road and just as a car was about to hit him. Thinking fast Korra ran and pushed Mako out of the way. The two rolled back to the sidewalk as dust covered their clothes.

"Are you crazy?!" Korra said as she stood up, her hood was now down "You could have been killed" Mako sat up and rubbed the back of his neck "We'll excuse me but I was just-ju-"

Mako lost his words; Korra wiped the sweat from her forehead with her palm and then flipped her head to remove the dust that was on her hair. The locks of hair danced with the wind as she moved and the sunlight framed her soft tanned face. She looked at Mako and he saw her eyes; two crystal clear pools of the most beautiful shade of aquamarine he had ever seen. Mako had never seen such an exotic beauty in all his life. He knew his face was turning red as he tried to find his words "I-I was just-um-wow-(cough)-I just-um" Korra raised an eyebrow, why was this boy acting weird all of the sudden, it's like he suddenly lost his ability to speak. She just rolled her eyes and offered him her hand "Here, let me help" Mako grabbed Korra's hand as she hoisted him up rather quickly "Wow, strong arm you've got there" he said making Korra smile "Thanks, glad to see you can talk again" Mako could have sworn his heart just jumped like a kangaroo, the woman's smile was simply adorable, it wasn't a typical girly smile, but that's what made it so amazing. Then Mako suddenly realized he had seen her before "Wait don't I know you?" Korra quickly placed her hood over her head again "No! No, no you don't" Mako raised and eyebrow and then snapped his fingers "No way, you're the Ava-" Korra then slapped Mako right across the face. This caught the young firebender by surprise and rubbed his sore face "Okay…OW!" Korra covered her face in embarrassment "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I panicked" she then grabbed Mako's wrist "Let's talk somewhere else"

The two teenagers continued to walk until they found a bench near a tree. Korra spoke in a low voice in hope nobody would hear "Okay, first off, yes, I am who you say I am but nobody els can know."

"Why not" asked Mako.

Korra sighted "Usually I'm not allowed to go out into the city by myself, don't ask why, but today I kind off…snuck out so I could see the city by myself" Mako looked at the young Avatar curiously "Seriously? But your the Av-"

Korra eyed him sternly

"Right, you can bend all four elements why would you need permission to go out by yourself?" Korra opened her mouth to answer but quickly stopped herself. It was embarrassing enough that she needed an escort due to her reputation of being wild and impulsive, but telling that to a boy she just met would just be crazy and weird. She placed her face in her palms out of frustration "I have to go. It was nice meeting you" she said as she got up and walked off. Mako saw her leave and felt sorry for her. She clearly wasn't how he expected the Avatar to be, she seemed so…troubled. He got up from the bench and touched her shoulder "Listen I'm sorry if I said anything that upset you. I get you don't need nor want an escort but, if you'd like, maybe I can show you around if there's any place you haven't seen yet. Maybe treat you to lunch. It's the least I can do after-."

"Saving you're life twice on the same day?" Korra finished his sentence "You don't have too you know"

"No I insists. Really" said Mako.

Korra arched an eyebrow "How do I know your not just doing this so you can spend a day with the famous Avatar?" Mako smiled "What Avatar, all I see is really pretty girl" Korra's eyes flew open, as Mako slapped his forehead.

He couldn't believe he just said that! If there was one thing Mako never was, it was a flirt but that phrase just slipped out. It was almost as if this Avatar had put a spell on him. Korra couldn't believe the boy had just called her pretty, sure she heard it before but somehow when Mako said it it was somehow…different, sincere and honest. She couldn't help but blush underneath her hood, even though she just met him Korra knew this guy didn't seem like a real threat. After all, he helped her fight off those thugs a few moments ago.

Mako scratched the back of his head in embarrassment "That is-what I meant to say was-That I-I mean-um" Korra chuckled "It's okay. You know I've always wanted to go to the Emerald Dragon Palace, I hear the food is to die for" Mako smiled and offered her his arm "Well then allow me to escort you there, madame" Korra giggled and swung her arm with his "My, what a gentlemen, thank you" the two teenagers then shared a laugh.

_Well, looks our friend has finally found his Princess. _

_But if you know anything about fairytales then you know that when two people from very different worlds find love, there's usually something or someone standing in their way. _

_Someone who will stop at nothing to keep them apart…_

Back at police headquarters, the Tripel Threats were being led to their cells. Lin slammed the door shut "Hope you punks enjoy you're stay, because you're gona be here for a long time. Well done men." she said, but a police officer shook his head "Actually chief, it wasn't us. We heard about these guys tormenting two kids, but once we got there they were already beaten." Lin arched an eyebrow "Did you get a good look at those kids?" she asked . The officer shook his head "No chief, but an eyewitness tolled us he saw the kids were a firebender and a waterbender. But what's really interesting was that he said the waterbender...earthbended" Lin's eyes widened "What?" then Lin grabbed the waterbending thug's collar through the bars "What do you know? If you know what's good for you, you will tell me everything" she asked, she could see bit of sweat drip down his forehead, even though he was already in jail he had heard what the Chief of Police was capable of "I-I-I" he stampeder "Talk bone head!" yelled Lin "I saw her earthbend! It was defiantly her!"

"What did she look like?" she asked

"I don't know, classic water tribe chick you know; tan skin, blue parka, nice curves now that I think about it" he said with a smirk, Lin shook him "Where did she go?!"

"I don't know, I saw her run off with Mako following her"

"Who's Mako?" it was then the waterbender got an idea "Mako's an old buddy of ours. Yeah, he use to work with us Once Upon a Time" he said

"Then perhaps he isn't all that stupid for leaving you punks" said Lin "Oh, you'd think that" said the waterbender

"What do you mean?"

"That's the way Mako works, he acts like he'll be loyal to ya and when you least expect it he stabs you in the back. That's why we had to kick him and his no good brother out. But I guess I'm to blame. I thought him everything he knows. I wouldn't be surprised if he had something planed for the Avatar."

Lin had heard enough. She released the waterbender and looked at the cop "Search the city for any signs of Korra. I'll go tell the council" she said, The cop gave her a salute before leaving "Yes, chief"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Misunderstanding

Tenzin looked at the clock on the wall for the tenth time and rubbed his forehead "Where is she? She was suppose to be here twenty minutes ago" he was sitting in a large table with the rest of the councilmen. Tarlokk stood up "I must say it is quite odd, so far Korra has never missed a council meeting" an older woman in green Earth kingdom cloths nodded her head "I agree, perhaps she lost track of time. Tenzin, was Korra with you this morning?" Tenzin shook his head "Why, no. She said she wanted to do a little airbending training before coming. She said she would be here" the second man in Fire Nation clothing slammed his fists on the table "Did you forget that despite the fact Korra is the Avatar she is still a teenager and entitled to teenage antics? How do you know she didn't lie so she could run off somewhere?" Tenzin stood up from his chair, and looked at the man with serious eyes "I know what Korra is capable of and yes she can be a bit rebellious and stubborn and headstrong and impatient and…"

A brief silence

"Ahem, you know what I mean, but she is not a lire, that I can assure you" just then Lin came through the large doors "Excuse me councilmen but I wanted you to know we recently arrested the Triple Threats earlier this morning" The entire council stood up in awareness "How can this be?" asked Tarlokk "The police has been trying to capture those ruffians for months" Lin prepared herself for what she was about to say next "Well they were stopped by a water tribe girl and a boy and…well, a by standard said that the water tribe girl also…earthbended" Tenzin froze "What?" the Earth councilwoman stood up "Now calm down Tenzin, let's not jump to conclusions." Tarlokk eyed the police woman "What did she look like?" he asked, "The boys didn't get a very good look but they claimed she had on a blue furred parka and snow boots. I know it's not mush to go one but, that's all I've got" Lin said "And the Triple Threat's waterbender said she was with one of their former allies, some boy named Mako." Tarlokk tensed up at this, he knew that name all too well, and he was near Korra's age. This could spell trouble for him "They saw him run after her". Tarlokk shook his head "Oh, no" he said, Tenzin heard him "What is it Tarlokk?" the waterbender looked at the air nomad's worried face as a sinister idea crossed his mind, "It just so happens I've seen this Mako person once or twice walking through the streets, he wasn't always very polite. I never imagined he was one of those horrid men. If I were you chief Bei-fong, I wouldn't truest him. Believe me, I have a sixth sense about these kinds of things."

At that moment the entire council stood up from their seats. Tenzin was the first to speak "Search everywhere, find the Avatar and bring her back safely" he said, Tarlokk spoke next "And arrest anyone you see with her" with that the Lin bowed and walked out of the building. Tenzin looked at Tarlokk "Arrest anyone? Tarlokk don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"He said Korra was with one of those ruffians" said Tarlokk "We can't take any chances. While I know Korra is strong and capable, but she's also young and naive, we can't take any chances." Tenzin could do nothing but sigh. He just hoped nothing happened to Korra.

"Here you go, two bowls of Flameo's Hot noodles" said Toza as he gave the two teenagers their food "Thanks Toza," said Mako, the old man gave him a wink "No problem kid, enjoy…and I do mean enjoy" Mako's face turned red as Toza left to attend his other customers. Korra raised and eyebrow, "Well he seems, nice" Mako coughed on air "Yea he can be pretty cool…when I'm not working" Korra laughed at his joke "And you don't have to pay?" Mako smiled "Nope, I get it with my employee discount. Just one of the benefits of working at a restaurant" Korra smiled as she grabbed her chop sticks and began eating her noodles "Mmmm, these are really good" she said, then she realized she still had her mouth full. She swallowed her food and blush of embarrassment before talking "Um, sorry" Mako simply laughed "Are you kidding? You should see my brother when he talks with his mouth full, you'll lose you're appetite afterwords" the two teenagers started to laugh, Korra shyly removed a stray hair from her face "I can't remember the last time when I…never mind" Mako swallowed the noodles that was in his mouth before talking "What?" Korra shook her head "It's nothing, really" she continued eating her food, hopping Mako wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"This was my dad's"

Korra raised an eyebrow and looked at Mako with curiosity "What?" the young firebender touched the red scarf that was constantly around his neck "My parents died when I was eight. They were killed by a firebender. This was my dad's favorite scarf, he wore it everywhere. I can't explain it but when I wear it I feel…like he's still with me" Korra's eyes shimmered as she listened to his story "After a while my brother and I were adopted by our Grandmother Lily who raised us as her own. She gave us food, a roof over our heads, she was great" Korra smiled at this "How sweet. You and you're brother must be really happy now" she said, but Mako frowned "It was nice…while it lasted" Korra looked at him with a concern look on her face "What do you mean?"

"She died of illness. I was fourteen. Afterwords we tried to fend for ourselves, and it wasn't very easy. About a year later, we started working with a street gang of benders. The ones we just fought" Korra's eyes widened which made Mako nervous "I'm not a criminal or anything I just ran numbers for them and stuff, I did what I had to do to protect my little brother. But after a lot of close calls with the cops, I decided that I didn't want to live like that anymore. So we left and we've been working here ever since. It's not the best job in the world and we make decent money. Enough to keep us alive at least" Korra lowered her gaze, she couldn't believe this boy was sharing his sad past with her, a girl he just met. Okay sure she was the Avatar but still. However, despite his surprising bold choice to truest her, Korra felt touched. "I'm really sorry to hear that. I understand what it's like to feel alone." this caught Mako's attention, he listened as Korra continued her story "All my life, ever since I was a little girl and the White Lotus found out I was the Avatar, they began training me. I was immediately placed inside a compound where I would be protected and where I would practice my bending and be home schooled by the Order of the White Lotus. Some of the world's most strongest benders came from all around to train me. I learned firebending from the former Firelord Zuko himself" Mako's eyes grew wide "No way, you learned from the firelord? That's amazing" Korra chuckled "Yea, he was pretty cool. I never left the South Pole and I hardly ever did anything by myself. I can't even tell you how manny times I've had to sneak out just to catch a break. Even though I was surrounded by people all the time I still felt…alone and trapped" Korra lowered her gaze to her bowl of noodles, Mako could feel his heart break for the young Avatar, despite the fact that she had food and a roof over her head and practically everything given to her, she didn't seem to have had much of a childhood. Kinda like him.

Korra sighted as she continued her story "The main upside to all of it was that my parents lived close by so I was able to see them frequently. But as I got older they came a little less because the White Lotus didn't want me getting too distracted. They scheduled a daily visit every other week so I always made the most of it. When the time came for me to learn airbending with Tenzin he was suppose to move there to teach me." Korra lowered her shoulders "But I was already so sick of being cooped up in that compound like a prisoner. I wanted to break free and improve as the Avatar. So after I spoke with him and the White Lotus they agreed I needed to improve my people skills and put my newfound skills to the test, so they let me come to Republic City to complete my training. The hardest part was saying goodbye to my parents, but they knew it was time for me to leave and be on my own. They were very proud…but sad at the same time" Mako couldn't believe what he was doing but he reached and touched Korra's hand for comfort. He was glad she didn't back away "I'm really sorry, but you're still luckier than I am. You still have parents even if you don't see them everyday. I don't have that" Mako lowered his gaze as Korra looked at him with sympathy in her eyes "I wish I could have done something" Mako looked at Korra "What could you have done, you may be the Avatar but you can't be in two places at once. Besides at that point you were most likely training, it's not your fault" Korra shook her head "I know, but as the Avatar it's my duty to help people…and I can't even do that" Mako raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"When I came to this city I was hopping I would put all those years of training to good use, but so far I've only taken care of three mayor problems. Plus the police does most of the heavy lifting while I either just help with a small part of the problem or I get there when the whole thing is over. Plus I'm never allowed to leave the island unless I'm needed so I can better focus on my airbending. All my life I've always had people taking care of me, making decisions for me and telling me what the Avatar must do and not do. And even when I try to say how I feel it's like they don't even listen, just because I'm still in training."

"That doesn't seem fair" said Mako

"It isn't" said Korra "Most of the time all I do is train and go to boring council meetings but I hardly get to say anything and when I do they don't take me that seriously because, again, I'm not a full pledged Avatar yet."

"Then why do you still go?" asked Mako, Korra sighted "Because they think it would be a good learning experience for me to learn about how politics work and how to make wise decisions."

Mako looked at her sadly "That sounds rough" he said, Korra scoffed "You have no idea. And yet they still want me to be protector of the world but how can I do that if they still treat me like a child."

Mako nodded as a serious look came across his face "I know what you mean." Korra eyed him "No really I do. As a street-rat a lot of people don't take me seriously either. Lots of times I feel like my words don't seem to matter. That what I have to say isn't as important as what everyone else has to say" he said, Korra nodded in agreement "I know, right? I swear, It really fires me up sometimes. And not in the good way"

"Sometimes I just want to-"

"It just makes me want to-"

"Scream!" the two teenagers said in union. They looked at each other and smiled. Korra's smile then morphed into a frown "And on top of that I'm still having trouble with my airbending, it just doesn't come as easily to me as the other elements. Sometimes I feel like I'm just wasting my time here." Korra felt her cheeks flare when the firebender touched her shoulder "You're not. Look you clearly have a lot of potential and despite what others say, I think you're going to be great Avatar." Korra smiled shyly "You really think so?" Mako nodded "I know so. You're really amazing" for a moment it felt as if everything had disappeared; Korra and Mako sat there starring into each others eyes, Mako admired the way the light made Korra's eyes shine like pure diamonds. A loud glass break snapped the two teens out of their trance, they coughed and turned away from each other to hide their red faces. Korra was the first to speak "So…you have a brother hu?" Mako scratched the back of his neck "Y-Yeah, me and my little brother live just a couple blocks from here. It's nothing fancy but it's still in pretty good shape."

"I'd like to meet him someday" said Korra as she continued to eat her almost cold noodles. Mako smiled "Why wait?"

"Give me a beat Pabu" Bolin had been in his room practicing his latest dance move while Pabu played a tiny drum. Bolin did his signature move; a back flip and a karate pose "YEAH, nailed it! Wait until Mako sees my new moves, they'll go great with his new song" Pabu simply chattered in response. Just then Bolin heard the front door open and a large grin appeared on his face "Alright, he's home" the young earthbender walked out of his bedroom with Pabu on his shoulder and down the stairs to greet his brother. "Hey big bro, perfect timing I just learned a new move and-" Bolin's was cut short when he saw his brother had brought a guest; a female guest!

Korra smiled "Hay, you must be Bolin, Mako's tolled me all about you" she offered her hand to Bolin as he studied the young woman; he had to admit, she was very attractive. After a few seconds he shook her hand "Well it's nice to meet you miss…"

"Korra, Avatar Korra"

Bolin's eyes grew wide "No…way" he turned to his brother and pointed to the girl next to him and whispered "The Avatar, in our apartment" Mako chuckled "Yeah, Bolin I know but don't go all crazy okay, just treat Korra as you would treat any other girl" Bolin then regained his composure and smiled "Okay then, so Korra, how did an extremely attractive woman such as yourself get the chance to meet my brother?"

Mako slapped his face in embarrassment, this was not what he meant. Korra raised an eyebrow "You know, for future reference, flirting is not always the proper way to greet someone. Especially someone who can fire, earth and waterbend you into next week." Bolin and Mako looked at her with eyes wide open. Bolin turned to look at his brother "Wow, just…wow" Mako nodded "I know right" Korra giggled "Mako tells me you know a few dance moves" Bolin smiled "Yep, I don't want to brag or anything but, I'm the best dancer in this city"

Mako scuffed "That wasn't bragging?" Bolin glared at his brother and stuck his tongue a him. Korra removed her hood and walked in the center of the living room "Care to show me a few moves?" she asked. Bolin stretched his arms "Alright, but try and keep up" Bolin broke down into a spectacular dance performance. Once he was done he winked at Korra "What do you think" for some reason Mako couldn't help but feel bitter towards the way Bolin was acting around Korra. Korra simply scuffed and softly pushed Bolin out of her way "Let me show you how it's done". Both brothers did not blink nor move as they watched the young Avatar twirl and dance gracefully and stylishly across the floor. When she was done she struck a pose and Pabu applauded. Korra smiled proudly as she saw the expressions on the boys' faces. She couldn't help but laugh "Yeah, my dancing has that affect on people" the boys both slapped their own faces to wake themselves up. Bolin was the first to speak "WOW, that was incredible you've got some serious moves. You know you should do this for a living" Korra blushed "I don't know about that but-" her words were cut short when she noticed something sticking out from behind the couch "What's that?" she asked "What's what" asked Mako as he looked to were the Avatar was pointing. He let out a chuckle and took the object from behind the couch "Cool guitar" said Korra "You guys play?" Bolin blushed and scratched the back of his neck "Well, I don't I'm not the best singer in the world, or the best musician. But Mako is, he is amazing" Mako blushed at his brother's words "Bolin, don't say that"

"What, it's the truth, come on play something" Bolin begged his brother. Mako just shook his head "No, Bolin, I can't" Korra walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "Just one song…please?" she gave the firebender such an adorable smile that made his heart melt. All of the sudden, Mako felt a spark inside of him "Okay. But I should warn you I'm not that great" Korra gave him a 'are you kidding me?' face and playfully punched his arm "Just play"

Mako strung the guitar and began to sing

**I follow my dreams**

**You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream**

**I'll make them believe**

**That someday, someday**

**I'm gonna show them who I am**

Korra was speechless, she had never heard a guy sing like that good before. Hearing Mako sing made her heart go all aflutter. "That was incredible, is that an original?" she asked. The young firebender blushed "Well, yeah but it's not finished yet. You really liked it?"

"Liked it? I loved it. Have you written any other songs?" Bolin jumped in between them "Only about a hundred, you wouldn't believe how manny songs he's written, he's got them all in this secret notebook where he keeps-OW!" Bolin rubbed his sore arm as he glared at his brother "Evil" he said. Mako laughed nervously "It's nothing it's just some silly words and rhymes and stuff" Korra couldn't believe that this boy was so afraid to admit he was talented. She took Mako's guitar from his hands without warning "Hey, what are you-" Korra began playing the guitar and her beautiful voice filled the room

**I will find my way**

**I can go to distance**

**I'll be there someday**

**If I can be strong**

**I know every mile, will be with my wild**

**I will my my hero's welcome waiting in **

**Your arms**

Mako was speechless "See, you're not the only one" said Korra as she returned his guitar. Bolin watched the whole scene and then noticed the look in his older brother's eye; there was a spark and he saw it in Korra's eyes too. He knew in his heart what was going on and he couldn't help but smile. Korra sat on the couch and offered Mako to sit next to her, which he did. "How do you feel when you sing?" asked Mako. Korra let out a deep breath "I don't know…free, I guess. When I write songs I feel like I can really express myself in way that ordinary words can't. Plus it makes me feel closer to my parents. Sometimes I wish airbending came as naturally as singing" Mako smiled "I feel the same way, about feeling free and being able to express myself. It also makes me feel closer to my parents. My mom was a great singer" he said. "Why haven't I ever heard you sing in public?" he asked. Korra scoffed "Yeah, right. Tenzin, the council and the White Lotus guys would go nuts. Singing and dancing doesn't exactly fit the Mighty Avatar image. But I really do wish I could" Mako smiled "You should. You have a gift Korra you should embrace it" he said. The Avatar smiled "Maybe you should take you're own advice" she said, Mako blushed "That's easy for you to say" he said "Ever since I was a little kid I've been terrified of singing in public. One time when I was eight my grandma asked me to sing at the FireLight festival so I could over come it. The moment I saw all of those people starring at me I got so nervous I threw up my dumplings"

Bolin started to laugh "Yeah, I remember that. It was kind of funny" both Korra and Mako narrowed at the earthbender, "No, it was humiliating." said Mako "That's why I never sing in public, I'm so scared that I'm gonna choke. Or worse…upchuck" Korra placed her hand over Mako's. This made the firebender smile at her, she retuned it "You never know if you never try." she said "You have an amazing talent Mako. Don't let you're fear get the best of you." she snapped her fingers "I'll tell you what, why don't you come with me to the park tomorrow? You bring you're guitar and sing one of you're songs."

"That's what I keep telling him to do!" said Bolin. His brother gave him a serious glare and the young earthbender slowly backed away "Right, sorry to interrupt, carry on"

Mako shuck his head "Korra, I'm not so sure if I can." Korra playfully punched his arm again, it was a soft punch but Mako didn't mind "Come on city boy. Take a chance. Just because people don't listen to me doesn't mean you should go through the same." Mako looked deep into Korra's beautiful blue eyes and all of the sudden all of his fears and doubts just flew right out the window. Other than his mom, Korra was the very first musician Mako had ever met, just talking to her made him feel good about himself and listening to her sing reminded him why he loved music so much and made him forget he ever had stage fright. After a while he smiled "Okay but on one condition; you have to sing too." Korra arched an eyebrow "Say what now?"

"You heard me, I sing one of my songs, you sing one of yours. If not then no deal" Korra could not believe that this guy was actually bargaining with her. After a while she made her choice "You're pretty crafty. Fine, I'll do it"

"So tomorrow at the park?"

"It's a date" Korra smiled as did Mako. They both looked into each other's eyes and felt as if a powerful force was pushing their faces closer to each other. The two teens slowly closed their eyes as their faces drew closer, and closer, until…

KNOCK KNOCK!

Korra and Mako turned their heads and saw Bolin standing there "It wasn't me" he said.

KNOCK KNOCK!

A voice come form the other side of the door "This is the police, open the door right now." Korra quickly pit her hood back on "Oh, no. How did they find me?" the voice called out again "This is your final call, open the door" Korra grabbed Mako's arm "You can't let them see me, if Tenzin ever found out he'll never truest me again" Mako turned to his brother "Bolin keep the cops busy" Boiln gave him a salute "You've got it boss" Mako took Korra's hand and led her upstairs "This way Korra". Once Bolin made sure they were out of sight he opened the door. Standing there was none other than Chief Bei Fong and her fellow officers. Bolin smiled casually "Oh, Chief Bei Fong, what a pleasant surprise. Please come in and your fellow scary looking buddies as well" he said as he allowed the serious woman and her followers inside the building.

Meanwhile Mako let Korra to his bedroom and opened a window "Here's the fire escape, Bolin and I will keep them busy while you lay low. Wait till the cost is clear and make a break for it." Korra prepared to climb out the window "Are you sure you'll be okay?" she asked and Mako smiled "Don't worry, it won't be the first time we outsmarted the cops" he said. Korra smiled "Thank you"

"Don't mention it, now go before they-Hmmmm!" Mako couldn't believe it, Korra just impulsively kissed him!

He was shocked at first but then sincerely kissed her back. Mako had never felt anything like it in his entire life. Once the kiss ended Korra shyly smiled and Mako smirked. She then climbed out the window and walked down the fire escape. Mako watched her leave, his lips still burring from the kiss, then he snapped himself back to reality "Oh, right Bolin"

The police was inspecting the entire apartment while Bolin sat on the couch with two officers standing next to him "I don't see why you need to do this Chief, I keep this place in tip top shape" Lin then attended to walk up the stairs and was stopped Mako "Oh, Chief Bei Fong, what a surprise" Lin raised an eyebrow at the young boy "Let me guess, you're Mako right? You're Triple Threat pals have tolled me all about you" Mako silently swallowed, knowing those benders they said some nasty things about him to make him look almost as bad as they were. He scuffed "Whatever they said, that's behind me, so what are you doing here?" Lin aggressively pushed the boy out her way "Are you hiding anyone here?" she asked as the young firebender followed her upstairs "Hiding who?" he asked as he followed the woman "We have reason to believe the Avatar has been wandering round the city unattended. We fear she might be in trouble" Mako chuckled "The Avatar, in trouble? Are you kidding, I mean she can bend the elements I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself" the officer sneered at the boy "Laugh all you want boy, but you don't know what kind of trouble this girl can get herself into, and what she's capable of" she said as she walked out of Mako's bedroom to inspect Bolin's. Mako smirked and liked his lips "I've got a pretty good idea" he whispered to himself.

Korra quietly walked down from the fire escape, she made sure the cops weren't looking and made a run for it. But she quickly stopped herself, she couldn't just let the boys take the raft for her. "What am I doing?" she whispered to herself and walked out of the alley towards the coops…only to bump into one "Where do you think your going?" the policeman took Korra inside the building "Hey, chief! Look what we found" Lin observed the young woman and removed the hood

"Avatar Korra!"

The said Avatar gave Lin an innocent smile "Hey, Lin. How's your day going?" Bolin let out a gasp "GASP, brother that is the Avatar, can you believe it? I swear I would have never guessed" Mako slammed his fourhead, let's just say there are two things Bolin isn't that good at; singing and acting.

Lin turned to the two brothers "Arrest these two!" the three teenagers widen their eyes in horror "What?! Why?!" they asked in union as the cops placed the handcuffs "We have direct orders from Tarlokk; whoever has been with the Avatar must be taken to headquarters for questioning." Korra broke free from the policeman's grip by stepping on his foot "That's stupid! These boys didn't do anything. As the Avatar I demand you release them right now!" Lin let out a sigh in disappointment "Forgive me Korra but my orders from Tarlokk were very clear, I'm afraid I have no choice. And due to their connection with the Triple Threats, I'm not taking any chances. Take them away" the boys struggled to break free but with no avail. Bolin was in panic "You can't take us to the slammer, I have so much to live for!" Mako didn't say a word but looked sideways at Korra, there was sadness in her eyes "Wait!" she said to the policemen leading the boys to the back of their car. Korra looked at Mako "I'm sorry, I'll get this whole thing settled in no time, don't worry" Mako simply nodded and smiled "I truest you" he said. The policeman pushed the boy inside "Come on kid, in you go" Mako watched sadly as he and his brother were being driven away, away from Korra. Lin led Korra inside her cop car and the young woman crossed her arms in frustration "If you have any problems just speak to Tarlokk" said Lin as she started the car and Korra narrowed her eyes "Believe me, I will"

Before they knew it the two brothers were being interrogated by the chief at the metal benders police headquarters. Lin circled around the handcuffed boys who were sitting around a small table in a room entirely made of metal. "Lying to the police about the Avatars whereabouts" said Lin "And secretly keeping her in you're apartment. Not to mention a past partnership with the Triple Threats, Republic City's mots notorious criminals" the two boys flinched when Lin slammed her fist into the table "You boys are in a whole hep of trouble"

"But we didn't do anything to her," said Mako "She wasn't really in any danger, just ask"

"Can it!" Lin's voices was practically an echo inside the room "The Avatar has been sent to the Air Temple back to councilmen Tenzin. However there is someone else who can determine if you boys are worthy enough to leave or stay locked up" Bolin and Mako shared surprised looks before looking back at Lin "Who?" they both asked. Just then the walls of the room bended into a window and a cop's head was seen "Chief, Councilmen Tarlokk is here" he said. Lin nodded "Let him in."

The walls bended opened and in entered Tarlokk with his famous chocky grin. Bolin gulped while Mako narrowed his eyes. Tarlokk scoffed "Lin, may you please give me a moment with these boys" Lin bowed in respect "Of course sir. Let me know if their's any trouble" she said before leaving and the room fell into a bride silence.

Mako was the first to speak "What is this, some kind of joke?"

The councilmen chuckled "Of course not, bust boy" he said "I hear you've met Avatar Korra. Quite the individual is she?"

Mako's face turned red, which Bolin noticed and so did Tarlokk "She was okay" the firebender said as calmly as he could. Tarlokk arched an eyebrow, he knew very well what the boy was really thinking. And he didn't like it. "Let me make one thing clear: you stay away from my fiance" Mako and Bolin's head jerked up "Korra's marrying you?!" Bolin was surprised, Mako was furious "You're lying. No way Korra would marry someone like you" he said boldly. Tarlokk smirked "Well, it's a work in progress. Look kid I'm just trying to help you. Korra is way, way, way out of you're league. She's the Avatar for pete's sake. That's a level even higher than royalty, only without all the money. She's the bridge between our world and the spirit world. What makes you think you, a mere waiter and mediocre firebender would ever have a change with her?"

Mako's temper was trough the roof; there was nothing he'd like better to do than firebennd Tarlokk's stupid braids right off of his stupid head. But then he realized Tarlokk had a point; Korra's was the most outstanding and courageous person he had ever met. Even though she was still in training and still being somewhat "babysat" by the Order and Tenzin, her future was unlike anything he could ever imagine, her job was the most important one in the entire world. And what was he? Just a silly waiter working at a cheep restaurant, lives in an old ratty apartment and is too chicken to sing on stage to save his own life. What could he possible offer Korra?

Tarlokk smirked as he saw Mako's face turn from an angry glare to a beaten down look "The chances of the Avatar falling for a mere peasant may have been possible way back then but things are different now. You had you're fun but now let the romancing to the real men" Mako narrowed his eyes at Tarlokk once again "What makes you think Korra will ever fall for you? What do you have to offer her?"

"A lot more than you do, kid. I'm a councilmen, a highly respected member of society. Plus I'm a waterbending master with skills you're puny little street-urchin mind couldn't even imagine. Not to mention I'm good-looking"

Mako clenched his fists; this guys was really pushing it. "Compared to you. I'm her ideal prince charming" he said. Mako scoffed "Yeah, if you consider a thirty-something who gets a kick out of making fun of people, charming" Bolin gulped, he knew that when Mako gets mad it's all down-hill from there. Tarlokk narrowed at the boy "For you're information I'm twenty three! Besides what's a marriage without a few white leis"

The waterbender as he stood up "You know, I was going to be nice and let you boys go off with a warning but, after you're rude and disrespectful behavior…I won't" the brothers couldn't believe what they were hearing "What?!"

"Maybe now I can finally get a drink from someone who won't spill it on me and I can get Korra to forget she ever met you. Besides, it's not like you boys had much of a life anyways." with that Tarlokk left the two boys in the room, they knew they would not be coming out any time soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Escape

Tarlokk had just placed the last stack of files into his suitcase. Just as he had everything he needed the doors immediately flew open, catching Tarlokk by surprise. Korra had marched herself inside his office, her eyes burning with anger "We need to talk" she said in a very serious and demanding voice. Mai-Ling, who had been there the whole time, backed away slowly from the rather aggressive young Avatar. Tarlokk placed his suitcase back on his desk, dusted his coat and smiled "Korra, what a surprise. I missed you during the meeting but I can't blame you for-"

"Cut the garbage Tarlokk!" Korra's voice was practically a roar "I want to know what you've done with my friends" Tarlokk raised an eyebrow "You're friends?" he asked. Korra poked his chest with her finger "Yes, the two boys you had arrested earlier today. On your orders!" Tarlokk chuckled "Korra, as councilmen it is my responsibility to help keep peace in the city. Those boys were criminals" Korra folded her arms "Oh really? What was their crime?" Tarlokk placed his hands on Korra's shoulder "Why kidnaping our beloved Avatar of course, not to mention lying to the police about you're whereabouts. I mean isn't that the reason why you missed the meeting?" Korra scuffed and removed Tarlokk's hands "They didn't kidnap me, I snuck out and lost track of time. Those boys are innocent and I want them out NOW!" Tarlokk didn't like how passionate Korra was about having the boys released. He raised and eyebrow "Tell me Korra, is there any specific reason for your desire to want to have these boys out of jail?" Korra's face became a bright red, if there was one thing Tarlokk knew about Korra it was that her emotions can be very transparent sometimes "That is none of your concern!" she regained her serious composure and spoke with much power and confidence "I'm not asking this time, let…them…go!" Tarlokk walked away from Korra towards his window.

This was exactly what Tarlokk was worried about. It was obvious that Korra hand some deep feelings for one of the boys he had arrested; which was something he could not allow. He let out a sigh "I'm sorry Korra but I can't, even if I wanted to. If only you had asked me sooner" Korra looked at Tarlokk confused "What do you mean?" the young man turned to face Korra with a sad expression "Korra, keeping the Avatar hidden from the law is a serious offense on you're behalf, so I already had their sentence carried out." Korra didn't like the sound of that "What sentence" she asked. Tarlokk paused for a brief moment before speaking "They were taken to the Execution chamber, along with the Triple Threats" Korra let out a gasp. The poor girl was at a lost for words "W-When did this happen?"

"Earlier this afternoon. I'm very sorry Korra." said Tarlokk as sympathetic as he could "If I knew that they were your friends I never would have done it" Korra couldn't stop the tears from coming out. She was completely heartbroken, she had just made new friends and now they were gone. Tarlokk attempted to hug Korra as comfort "There, there Korra. I know it hurts but it will pass" Korra aggressively pushed Tarlokk away "How could you!?" she yelled before she ran out of the room still crying. Mai-Ling walked up to him "Um, sir you…didn't execute the boys, their still in jail back at headquarters" the water tribe man smiled "I am well aware of that, but if I am going to have Korra accept my proposal willingly, I can't have any competition."

"I demand my rights, do you hear me people?" Bolin had been yelling through his cell for the past three hours, it was giving Mako a serious headache. "Plus you guys can't even do you're job right, when you arrest someone you're suppose to say 'You have the right to remain silent'. Nobody said I had the right to remain silent!"

"Bolin you have the right to remain silent." said Mako, finally fed up with his brother's constant yelling "What you lack is the capacity".

Bolin gave up and slumped to the floor "Well this is kind of ironic isn't it?" he asked. Mako raised his head "What do you mean?"

"Usually I'm the one who gets us into these crazy situations and usually you're the one who bails us out. Only this time…this is all you're fault"

Mako could not believe what his brother had just said "My fault, how is it my fault?"

Bolin stood up and pointed at his brother "Hey, you're the one who found the Avatar and brought her home, if you hadn't done that we wouldn't be in this mess! Wow, is this how it's like talking to me?" Bolin asked.

Mako placed his face into his hands "You're right, what was I thinking? I hardly know her and I just invited her to lunch and then home and-"

"Wait a sec" Bolin interrupted "You took her to lunch?"

Mako blushed "Well, yeah at the Emerald Dragon it was no big deal, anyway you're right. How could I have been so stupid? It's probably best if I never met Korra. She wasn't even that great anyway I mean she was loud and impulsive and…brave...and smart…and fun" as Mako continued his angry tone of voice slowly faded into a happy blissful one. Bolin looked at his brother like he had just lost his mind "Um, Mako" but the firebender just continued his list "And confident…and selfless…passionate. With a smile that can melt even the coldest heart and eyes that dance in the sun light. And her voice was just so…pure, she's pure and original and perfect in every way." Mako had a blissful look on his face as he rested his head on the wall. Bolin just raised an eyebrow "Bro, you've only known her for one day" he said "And yet I feel as if I know everything there is to know about her" said Mako with a smile. Bolin crossed his arms "Oh really? When's her birthday?" with that Mako slapped his face in frustration and embarrassment. "It doesn't matter now, I'll never see her again anyway. She's the Avatar and I'm just some kid from the streets. She deserves better." Bolin felt sympathy for his brother. Mako had always been the one person Bolin could always count on no matter what. He had done and sacrificed so much for his little brother…now he wanted to do the same "But what if she wants you? You two really connected back there with you're love of music and feeling free stuff. You're meant for each other" Mako shook his head "I'm not so sure about that"

Just then they heard a familiar sound coming from the air vent. The two brothers looked at the ceiling and saw the air vent move. The lid came off and it landed on the police guard's head, knocking him unconscious. From the air vent came a very familiar furry face "Pabu!" the brothers exclaimed excitedly "Down here boy" said Bolin. The loyal ferret jumped from the vent and took the keys from the police guard with his mouth. He handed the keys to Bolin and in no time the two were out. Bolin exhaled dramatically "Oh, sweet mama, oxygen!" Mako covered his brother's mouth "Quiet bro, you want them to hear us?" Bolin muffled an 'I'm sorry' and Mako released him "How do we get out now?" asked Bolin and Mako looked up the ceiling "The same way he got in" he said as he petted Pabu on the head

Tenzin had been looking at the statue of his late father Avatar Aang, as Naga walked up to him and whined "Don't worry Naga, I'm sure Korra will be back soon" he said as he gently petted her head. Then Naga's ears rose and ran off to the pier. There was Korra coming out of her little boat with a sad expression on her face. Naga slowed down and simply nuzzled her best friend's face. Tenzin saw her and walked towards her "Korra are you alright?" he asked but Korra simply shook her head. The monk placed a hand on her shoulder, what's wrong?" Korra finally looked up at Tenzin and quickly buried her face on his chest and began to cry "Tarlokk he…(sob) he did something terrible!" Tenzin rubbed Korra's back in a fatherly manner to try and calm her down "There, there Korra. Let's go inside, you can tell me everything." Korra whipped her tears and nodded as the three made their way inside the temple.

"Bolin hurry up but don't make any noise" said a certain firebender, the earthbender behind him struggled to make his way through the air vents "Easy for you to say, you're ahead of me." he said with Pabu on his shoulder. Mako let out a sigh "Let's just get this over with. It really stinks in here"

"Sorry" said Bolin.

Mako then heard some cops talking in an air vent opening just below them, they were tossing out garbage down the trash compactor. When they left, Mako fire blasted the air vent opening and landed on the ground followed by his brother. Bolin immediately knew what his brother had in mind "Are you serious?" he whispered "You want to stay in jail?" Mako asked sarcastically. Bolin sighed and allowed his brother to go first. All three sledded down the trash hep and landed in the large garbage can behind Headquarters. Mako got out as he dusted off some garbage from his jacket, Bolin pooped up with a noodle bowl on his head "I have garbage in places garbage should never be." he took off the bowl and saw something on his shirt "Well, it's not all bad. I found a raisin" but once he put it in his mouth he immediately spit it out "Not a raisin" Mako rolled his eyes "Come on Bolin, let's go"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A new friend

The next morning Tenzin and the rest of the council had gathered to discuss Tarlokk's decision of executing two boys before they had a fair trial. Korra stood next to Tenzin, arms crossed and staring daggers at Tarlokk "There for Tarlokk, you are to discuss further decisions for criminals and convicts with the council 'before' any decisions are made. These things are not to be made without our approval." Tarlokk lowered his head in supposed shame "I apologies for what I have done. I was only trying to look after our dear Avatar." he gave Korra a sad look which she only scoffed at "I truly regret my decision, it was blind and foolish. I assure you all it will never happen again. If so may I be trampled by a stamped of sabertooth moose bears and cut in half." The Fire Nation councilmen rose his hand "Actually, I agree with Tarlokk. Those boys did keep the Avatar hidden from the police not to mention their past alliance with those no good criminals. I believe we can't take any chances." the Earth kingdom councilwoman nodded in agreement "Yes, we can't risk letting anything happen to the Avatar, especially since she'll still in training." Korra let out a loud groan, not caring that the other council members were there. Tenzin let out a sigh "Alright, we'll give you another chance Tarlook" he said as the council nodded in agreement, they all knew how found he was of Korra and believed he only did what he did because he believed it was a way to protect her. Tenzin took Korra and Tarlokk's hands "Korra, Tarlokk, why don't we put this whole matter behind us?" he placed their hand together so they could shake and let bygones be bygones "My sincerest apologies to you as well, Korra. Why don't we go back to the way things were" said Tarlokk but Korra removed her hand from his "Oh, you mean how you pretend to be nice to me and I pretend I don't imagine you being burned into a crisp?" with that she walked out the door. Tenzin sighted "You know how she is." he said as he walked after her "Korra!" Tarlokk watched the girl leave and an angry expression came across his face; getting Korra to fall for him is going to be a lot harder than he though.

Tarlokk returned to his office to pack his things when Mai-Ling walked in with a fearful look in her eyes "Councilmen Tarlokk, I'm afraid I have some bad news" Tarlokk sighted "What is it Mai-Ling, I have my own problems" Mai-Ling gulped before answering "The, two boys that were scheduled for questioning today, well they have…escaped" Tarlokk angrily slapped the stack of paper from his desk, files and pencils were on the floor "WHAT?!" Tarlokk roared, he would not allow this, he feared the worst. If the boy saw Korra again, she would know Tarlokk had lied and she would never want to marry him. Mai-Ling was shaking as her boss looked at her angrily "Tell the police to capture them by any means necessary and make sure the council and Korra don't find out. Do you hear me?!"

"Y-Yeas, sir." Mai-Ling said before she walked, rather quickly out of the office.

The two brothers were sound asleep in the same alley, during the night they got tired and decided to rest their feet, after a while they fell asleep. When they woke up they realized something very strange; Bolin had his head on his brother's shoulder "AH!" they jumped so quickly and began to shudder in disgust "That never happened" said Mako and Bolin nodded "Agreed" they both stood up and dusted their cloths before heading back to their apartment "So what now?" asked Bolin, making Mako stop on his tracks "We're going home." he said "But, what about Korra? Don't you want to see her again and tell her how you feel?" Bolin asked but his brother simply dropped his shoulders, before he could answer they heard a familiar sound

"There they are, the escaped prisoners." the brothers turned and saw a group of policemen "Get them!" one of them yelled. The boys quickly ran as fast as they could but the policemen got into their cars and drove off after them. Mako quickly saw a Satomibile and immediately climbed in, Bolin and Pabu close behind. The firebender started the car and drove off, he learned a thing or two about driving from the Triple Threats, apparently that was the only good thing that came out of working for them. The owner of the vehicle called out "HEY, GET BACK HERE YOU THIEVES!" Bolin groaned "Aw man, now were in trouble" Mako had to agree with his bother, stealing a car would certainly lead them to at least five months in prison. The young man made a quick turn to the left with the cops close behind.

The chase continued as the two cars screeched and past numerous cars and pedestrians "Sorry, my bad." Mako kept shouting apologies to whoever he encountered, luckily he didn't hit anybody. The police officers used their earthbending to try and stop the boys but were countered by Bolin's bending "Bro, we can't keep this up." he said, Mako had to agree with him. Then an idea crossed his mind "Hold on tight little brother, things are about to get crazy!" he said as he hit the gas pedal "This isn't crazy?!" asked Bolin as he felt the wind blast his face, Mako was going WAY over the speed limit but he had to. The cops had no choice but to do the same, but the boys were way ahead. The cops lost sight of them and when they made a second left turn they found the car…but nobody was in it. One police officer scratched his head "Where did those little punks go?" realizing the boys were nowhere to be seen, they decided to try and find them elsewhere.

Bolin stuck his head from the large supply truck they had hidden in. The earthbender let out a sigh of relief and turned to his brother "Okay, their gone." Mako nodded in agreement "Good, now lets get out of here before-"

"Alright that's the last one guys" said the driver of the truck. The two brothers and ferret dug deeper into the pile of boxes and hid within as they saw two men put another large box inside the truck before closing the doors. The brothers gulped when they heard the engine. Mako let out an unhappy sigh "Great…just great" Bolin narrowed his eyes "Hey, the truck was you're idea!"

_So far things are looking kinda bleak for our heroes. _

_And when that happens it's up to a certain someone to brighten things up... _

Not to far from the city lied gorgeous mansion. It was the home os Hiroshi Sato; the founder of Satomibile industries and one of the richest men in the city. Hiroshi was packing the last of his bags, he was going away on a business trip but would return in time for the FireLight festival. The butler grabbed the last of the bags and placed them inside the trunk of the limo "Will that be all master Hiroshi?" he asked, and old rich man gave him a kind smile "Yes that will be all. Thank you" just then Hiroshi heard music coming from upstairs. He let out a sigh "Asami" he said to himself.

Hiroshi followed the music to a certain room and knocked on the door "Sweetie?" but no answer. The door wasn't locked so he simply walked inside. It was a beautifully decorated room, with a king sized bed adored with beautiful fabric and stylized furniture, in the center of the room was a young woman around seventeen-years-old; she had long wavy black hair, and white skin. She was wearing a long sleeved dark jacket and a long skirt with dark violet stockings and long black boots. She was performing some impressive dance moves while listening to the radio on her nigh stand. Her eyes were closed because she was feeling the rhythm. She twirled and opened her eyes and gasped when she saw her father "Oh, hey dad. I didn't hear you come in" she said as she turned off the radio. She had a pair of deep green eyes and red lips.

_That's me! Asami Sato, fairy-godmother. _

_Kinda. _

_I'll let the story take off from here._

Hiroshi laughed "How could you, with that music so loud" his daughter, Asami laughed as well "Sorry, so what's up?" she asked "I'm going away on my business trip and wanted to say goodbye to my baby girl" Asami giggled and gave her father a great big bear hug "Have a nice trip dad" she said "Thank you sweetheart" said Hiroshi before kissing his daughter's forehead "I'll be back in a few days"

Before he left Asami remembered something "Oh, dad one more thing. I was wondering, you know now I'm old enough maybe we could-" unfortunately Asami's father stopped her "Now Asami, we've talked about this, we are not going to the Twin Towers, you know it's mush to dangerous. Remember what happened to your mother?" Asami dropped her shoulder; he mother died when Asami was only ten years old. She and Hiroshi went to see the Twin Towers for their anniversary but at that time a group of bending and non-bending bandits ambushed the tourists, one firebender killed Asami's mom. Ever since Hirochi never returned to that place and never wanted Asami to go there either. Even though it was the best place to watch the FireLight festival and it was were they release the Fire Lanterns, she wanted to have that experience. She understood the place had bad memories for her father but Asami always dreamed of going there so she could release a homemade lantern she made herself. It was always her dream to have that experience with her mother, she wanted to release the lantern in honor of her, but her father wouldn't allow it. It was still to painful.

"But dad, it was a long time ago. Besides it's not like the same thing is going to happen to me" Asami said but her father shook his head "I can't take that chance, I swore I would never return to that place, and you will not go there either." Asami sighted "Dad, ever since I made that lantern mom promised that one day we would release it together from up there. I just want to make that promise come true, why can't you see that, why can't you just let go?" Hiroshi grabbed his daughter's shoulders "Asami, ever since your mother passed I promised I would keep you safe. If you go there it will only bring back sad memories. Plus you never know what will happen. I'm sorry but it's just not going to happen" Asami lowered her gaze in disappointment. Hiroshi lifted her face with his hand "But we can release the lantern together when I get home, Okay?" Asami sighted "Okay" "That's my girl. And I'm very sorry that I won't be here during the festival" he said. "That's okay dad, I know how important this business metting is and besides we've been together for the Festival every year, one time you miss it is not gonna be the end of the world." Hiroshi kissed his daughter's forehead.

"I'll see you when I get back" Asami kissed her father goodbye "Bye dad. Love you" Hiroshi smiled "I love you too. Oh, and don't forget the next ship of Satomobile parts will be here in a few minutes" he said "Don't worry, I won't forget" Asami watched her father leave and walked back into her room. She opened up a little wooden box and inside it was a beautiful floating lantern. She let out a sigh of disappointment "So we miss one festival, big deal…it's not like _you're_ going anywhere."

The truck that contained the boys finally arrived at the mansion. When they heard the truck stop Mako and Bolin quickly opened the hood and snuck out quietly into the garden before the drivers would get the boxes of Satomobile parts. They hid in the bushes and climbed over a white wall. Bolin landed on his rear end "Ow" Mako shushed him. Bolin glared at him "Instead of shushing me, help me up" his older bother did just that. Then they boys took a good look at their surroundings; they were standing in front of a large mansion, it was with out a doubt the biggest thing they had ever seen. Bolin was practically drooling "If i'm dreaming don't wake me up" he said. Mako had to agree that whoever lived here had some serious cash.

Mako's stomach began to growl "Maybe whoever lives there can give us some grub." he said. Bolin grabbed his arm "Maybe, or maybe they'll take us to the police!" Mako released himself from his brother's grip "It's only been a day, no way every one knows about our recent criminal record" he said as he boldly walked towards the huge fancy looking doors. Bolin raised and eyebrow and looked at Pabu "See Pabu, this is what happens when you fall for a girl who is way out our your league. Crazy stuff happens" he said before following his brother.

The doors creaked open as the boys and ferret entered the grand hall. Their eyes widened in amazement "Wow" was all they could say; the walls were painted pure white and trimmed with gold, two plates of stairs with red velvet carpets, vases with fresh smelling flowers sat on pedestals by the walls and beautiful paintings of animal spirits surrounded the ceiling. Bolin dropped his jaw "Wow…nice" he said. Mako walked around the center of the room "Hello, anybody home?" he said but nobody answered. Suddenly the sweet smell of food filled the air, the boys followed it into the kitchen; the cooking utensils sparkled like new. The two boys then saw some opened noodle cans and a bowl, Bolin licked his lips "Well since there's nobody else here might as well help ourselves"

BAM! BAM!

The two boys fell unconscious to the floor, Asami had hit both of them with he frying pan. She let out a small gasp and hid behind the counter, in fear they would wake up. She then saw a furry creature on the table and screamed "AH!" she was about to hist it until the furry creature jumped from the table and landed on his unconscious human friend. Asami studied the creature and realized he was in cahoots with the two strangers in her kitchen. She studied both the boys, they looked around her age and apparently didn't know the meaning of a good shower. They didn't really smell that bad but they didn't exactly smell like a fresh spring breeze if you know what I mean. Asami looked at them closely, with her frying pan, she lifted Mako's face; he looked exactly like one of the boys she almost ran over. He was even dressed the same. She had to admit he was a pretty good-looking guy but she was never the kind of girl to fall or swoon over a guy by the way he looked. She then looked at Bolin and arced and eyebrow; she couldn't study him so well before, but something about this boy seemed different. He had the face of a normal teenage boy but something about it seemed almost, childish and not in a mean way. Even though he had his eyes closed Asami could tell that if he opened them they would have this innocent and friendly sparkle. She didn't know how long she had been looking at this boy, then Bolin opened his eyes.

BAM!

Asami hit him again. Then she heard Mako groan.

BAM!

Out cold again. Pabu looked at Asami "I panicked" she said.

Asami grabbed the two boys by the collar of their shirts and attempted to drag both of them up the plate of stairs which led to her room, Pabu was close behind. Let's just say carrying two teenage boys by yourself up the stairs is NOT easy. The young woman had finally made it to the top and stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She heard footsteps and gasped. The saw her father's bedroom right next to her and quickly shoved both boys inside. As she tried to close the door she saw that Mako's leg was sticking out from the entrance "Miss Sato" called the butler, in panic Asami kicked Mako's leg into the room. She regained her composure and placed her hand on the door "Hey, how's it going?" she asked, the butler bowed "I heard a racket earlier, is everything alright?" Asami played with her hair "Yeah, everything's fine I was just making myself a snack and I accidentally dropped something. No biggie" the butler then bowed "Very well then, let me know if you need anything" he said before turing the other way, Asami gave him a thumbs up "Will do" she said. Pabu, who had been hiding inside her jacket the whole time, popped his head out and Asami let out a sigh of relief. She opened the door and saw the boys unconscious bodies placed in a very uncomfortable fashion that made Asami wince, "Ew, good thing their out cold, hu?" she asked the ferret who nodded in response.

Bolin opened his eyes, his visions was blurry for a moment but then became more clear "W-What happened?" he asked. He tried to get up until he realized his hands and legs had been tied up. He looked at his surroundings and saw he was inside a very gorgeous bedroom. He looked beside him and saw his brother out cold. "Hey, Mako. Wake up" he said has he nudged his brother with his elbow. Mako woke up and looked at his brother "Bolin? What happen, were are we?"

"You're in big trouble" said a feminine voice and Asami walked out from behind the curtain. She stood there in front of the boys; the light from the window behind her made her dark hair shine and her pale skin was flawless. Mako had to admit this girl was stunningly beautiful; dark hair styled to perfection, red lipstick, etc. but then again she did not look that different from most girls he had met in his life. Besides, this girl's looks were nothing compared to Korra, not that beauty was so important to Mako, but Korra was simply different; she was as exotic, unique and natural outside as she was on the inside, her vivacious spirit was her most attractive feature, for him no girl could ever look or be more beautiful than his beloved Avatar.

Bolin, on the other hand, had a very different opinion; he had seen girls with long wavy dark hair before but this girl's hair was simply flawless, however what really grabbed his attention where her eyes, soft pale green orbs that seemed to have a spark of confidence and strength. He felt his heart beat fast at the sight of her

"Wow" was all he could say at the moment. Asami arched and eyebrow. Pabu then popped from her shoulder making Bolin snap back to reality "Pabu, you're okay!" he said as his loyal ferret jumped on his shoulder. Asami held up her frying pan and Mako narrowed his eyes "Wait, you're the one who knocked us out aren't you?" Asami smirked "You don't remember me?" she asked. Mako arched and eyebrow "Um, no I don't miss I-like-to-randomly-hit-people-with-kitchen-utensils" he said, Bolin smiled "Me neither. But truest me, I'd remember you" Mako rolled his eyes.

Asami then took a pair of googles from her drawer and placed them over her eyes. Then the brothers recognized her "No way! You're that girl that almost ran us over with you're moped the other day" said Mako.

"That's right, now I have some questions and you boys aren't leaving until their answered" she pointed her frying pan to their faces

"How did you get in my house? Did you come here to steal anything? Are you part of some kind of gang? If you are benders what are your elements? Are you running from the law? And haven't you two ever heard of a shower?"

Mako arched and eyebrow, this girl could really ask questions, and really fast. Bolin looked at her wide eyed, Asami glared at them "Well?" after two seconds Bolin spoke

"We came here on a supply truck, no we didn't, use to but not anymore, I'm earth my brother is fire, yes we are running from the law but we can explain that, and yes we have but couldn't this morning and you can blame my brother for that."

Asami's eyes widened, nobody had every been able to answer all of her questions so quickly, there was defiantly something different about this boy. Mako cleared his through to break the awkward silence "Okay, now you know we're not here to steal anything, can you let us go please?" but Asami simply pointed her frying pan at Mako's face in a threatening manner "Not just yet, scarf boy. If you're not here to steal anything, then why are you running from the police?" Bolin gave her a smile "Well you see, miss…I'm sorry I didn't catch your name"

"It's Asami, Asami Sato"

Bolin looked at the girl in surprise "Wait, Sato? as in Hiroshi Sato? As in the creator of the Satomobile, founder and owner of Future Tech Industries, Hiroshi Sato?" Asami had to admit this boy's spirit was charming and funny but she did her best not to show what she was thinking "Yeah, he's my dad. But you still haven't answered my question; why are you running from the police?" Bolin cleared his through "Right of course, well Asami, very pretty name by the way, me and my brother and my buddy Pabu here, are just simple folk, you know trying to make an honest living, working to earn money for food, cloths.-"

"Just get to the point, bro!" Mako yelled.

Bolin stuck his tongue out at him before continuing "Anyway I was just practicing my new dance routine and-"

"You dance?!" Asmai asked excitedly. Realizing what she just did she cleared her though and returned to her serious self "I mean, ahem, you were saying?" Bolin blinked as he continued "Anyway, Mako came home with a new friend and this new friend was Avatar Korra." Asami arched and eyebrow, was this guy for real?

"She and my brother really hit it off" said Bolin, which made Mako blush "But then the cops came and I'm not entirely sure why but they arrested us, probably though we did something bad to the Avatar, which we didn't, just throwing it out there, and so we were in jail for a couple hours, Pabu came and broke us out, went down the trash hep, slept in an alley, got chased by the cops again, Mako stole a car, we lost them, found a truck, hid inside it, we got out, found your mansion, Mako got hungry, we looked for food and then you knocked us out" Asami looked as if she were imagining the boys being strangled, she wasn't but her face said otherwise. Bolin smiled awkwardly as his brother stared daggers at him "You had to mention the part about the stolen car?" Mako said angrily through his teeth.

"You boys actually met the Avatar?" Asami asked skeptically

"I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth" Mako said

"And they made out!" said Bolin, causing Mako to blush like mad and Asami's eyes pop open

"Bolin!"

"What? You did"

Asami then moved her face closer to Mako's face "Is it true, did you make out with the Avatar?" she asked, Mako looked at the green eyed girl and figured there was no point lying. Mako sighted "Okay yes, I did. But she kissed me first and It was a small kiss we weren't exactly 'making out' " he knew that if anybody knew a street rat kissed the Avatar, he would be in big trouble, and since this girl's father was one of the richest men in the world there was no doubt that the media will certainly find out if she or her father said anything. After a brief silence Asami spoke in a serious/intimidating tone "That…is…the most….ROMANTIC THING I HAVE EVER HEARED!" her tone change from serious to exited when she said the last part of her sentence. All of the sudden the serious woman who had been trying to intimidate them change into a happy, energetic girl. Asami was squealing excitedly "I can't believe you actually kissed Avatar Korra! AH! That is too cute!" Mako simply looked at the girl like she was nuts while Bolin smiled at her enthusiasm, he had never met a girl with such spirit and laughter, suddenly she looked even more attractive than she did just a few minutes ago.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: What is Real

The butler watched in disgust as the two teenage boys stuff their faces with the delicious food Asami had prepared to fill their empty stomachs. The Ferret had better table manners than they did. The butler whispered to Asami "Miss Sato, are you absolutely certain about these two…young men?" he asked and Asami smiled "Don't worry, they're perfectly harmless. Besides it's kind of nice to have different kind of company around here." she said. Bolin had his face stuffed with food "This is the best food I had ever tasted" he said as bits of food flew from his mouth and on the table, the butler sighted as he wiped the table…again, but Asami simply laughed at the earthbender's antics; he was unlike any guy she had ever met…and she kind of liked it. Mako, unlike his brother didn't say a word on account of he was enjoying his meal. When they were done they rubbed their full stomachs.

BURP!

"Best meal I ever had" said Bolin rubbing his full stomach, and his brother nodded in agreement "You said it bro, thanks Asami" he said to the young heiress who smiled in satisfaction "No problem, now that you're hunger crisis has been solved what are you boys planning on doing now?" she asked. Bolin scratched the back of his neck "Well, not entirely sure. What are we gonna do now Mako? The cops won't stop till they find us. We'll never be able to show our faces around town again. We'll be fugitives. They'll hunt us down and when they find us their lock us up and throw away the key…again!" Bolin said in a very dramatic way. His older brother sighted and Asami felt compassion for them "Well, you boys are more than welcome to stay here until we can get this whole crazy misunderstanding settled" she said. Mako looked at her in surprise "Really? But, what about you're dad?" Asami raised her hand "Relax, he's away on business he won't be back until after the FireLight festival, plenty of time" Bolin smiled "Oh, man that would be awesome! What do you say Mako, can we stay?" the young firebender bit his bottom lip "Well…" he saw Bolin doing a puppy-dog face as well as Pabu "Pwease" he said in a baby voice. He turned and saw Asami doing the same face "Unless you want to stay out in the cold" she said in the same baby voice. Mako slapped his face "Fine, if you insist" both Asami and Bolin jumped for joy "Awesome and maybe you can tell me more about your romantic relationship with the Avatar" the heiress suggested and Mako practically choked on the glass of water he was just drinking "What?! I don't have a secret relationship with Korra!" Bolin and Asami smiled and raised their eyebrows "That's not what I heard" she said. Mako let out a deep sigh and slumped in his chair "It's not like it even matters. It's never gonna happen" Bolin and Asami's smiled faded and morphed into frowns "Come on bro, why not? She likes you and you like her. What's stopping you?" Bolin asked. "Don't you get it Bolin?" Mako said to his brother, mush seriousness in his voice "She's the Avatar, I'm just some…firebending street rat."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Asami asked

"She's the protector of the world, the world's number one hero, she's been destined for greatness from the moment she was born. I lived in the streets, I made a living scrubbing floors and washing dishes. Korra deserves better then me." Mako didn't want to believe what he was saying but it was the truth, Korra did deserve someone better "I have nothing to offer her" he said.

Asami shook her head and slammed her fists on the table "That's not true! Look you seem like a really nice, well-put-together guy and if you say she kissed you then that's proof she likes you just as mush as you like her. It shouldn't matter if she's the Avatar or that you didn't come from a rich family. It's what's inside that really maters and I'm positive if you would just man up and tell her how you felt, then you two can have a fairytale ending." Mako was deeply touched by his new friend's encouragement and his brother slapped him on the back "YEAH! Asami's a hundred percent right bro, you need to take a chance with this girl" he said. Mako took some time to process what his brother and new-found-friend had just said. He knew he wanted to be with the beautiful and adventurous Avatar more than anything. He felt his heart ache for her, her voice, her friendship, her laughter, her lips. A smile came across his face as he stood up from the table "You know what, you're both right. I think it is high time I took a risk for once in my life" Asami and Bolin gave him a thumbs up "Yeah" they cheered in union

"So what if I'm not the most eligible or wealthiest guy on the planet, I like Korra and Korra likes me"

His two friends, plus Pabu, cheered again "Yeah!"

Mako continued his speech "And if the Grand Council or the rest of the world doesn't like it, well tough!"

"Yeah!"

"So I'm going to see Korra, look her strait into those gorgeous blue eyes of her's and tell her just how I feel!"

"Yeah!"

"And we're going to have a fairytale ending just like Asami said!"

The two teens cheered even louder "YEAH!"

"AND JUST HOW DO YOU PLAN ON DOING THAT?!" Bolin asked while still cheering loudly

"I HAVE no idea" Mako's once happy exited spirit quickly dropped once he realized one very important detail; how was he going to see Korra without getting arrested first. He slumped down on his seat as his friend did the same, their spirits dropping along with his. Mako tipped his head to the ceiling in defeat "I'm depressed" he said. Asami placed her hand on his shoulder "You want some ice cream?" he asked sweetly "Yes, please" said Mako, his head still facing the ceiling. Asami smiled sympathetically "Coming right up…YOHAN!" the butler walked pass them and towards the kitchen "Right away miss Sato" he said. "And don't forget the sprinkles" said Bolin

Tenzin watched as his young pupil attempted so hard to airbend, but was failing miserably…again. Korra had been out in the yard since they returned from the council meeting. She tried again to make at least a simple puff of air, but failed. She was so frustrated that she blew fire from her mouth directly at the sky. Tenzin couldn't take any more and decided he would have a word with her. Korra sat down on the ground and heard footsteps approach her, she knew who it was "I know, I know I didn't do well, I wasn't patient enough, I get it. Let's just face it, I stink as an airbender"

Tenzin simply sat next to her "That's not why I'm here. Korra ever since what Tarlokk did you're been acting…well, depressed." Korra didn't argue; she knew she was acting hostile and aggressive, well more than usual at least, but she just couldn't help it. What Tarlokk did to Mako and Bolin was not an easy thing to forgive overnight, she just felt so…broken inside. Tenzin rested his hand on her shoulder "I know you're still mad at Tarlokk for what he did, I don't blame you, but you can't stay mad at him forever. It's not healthy" Korra narrowed her eyes "It's not an easy thing to forgive." she said. She stood up and faced her airbending master "How could he do this? I know he and the council are just looking out for me but, seriously he couldn't have cut those boys some slack? He just eliminated them without care, how could he still be a member of the council after that?" Tenzin sighted "I understand your frustration and you're right, but Tarlokk has been loyal and honest with the council for manny manny yeas. One mistake isn't enough to erase his reputation. Besides those boys did have a history with the Triple Threats. I'm not saying they deserved what happened but there is nothing we can do about it now." Korra's eyes shimmered as she tried to fight back tears. Tenzin rose from the ground and looked at his student "I believe the best thing for you to do is to try and move on and forget about the boys" he said. Korra gasped "What? How can you say that? I can't just forget about him!" Tenzin widened his eyes and Korra blushed "I-I mean them, I can't forget them. Mako and Bolin were my friends" Tenzin now understood perfectly well what was really bothering Korra.

"Korra, I understand what you're going through." Tenzin said, Korra looked at him as he continued "It's clear as day that you have developed an attraction to one of those boys. But you can't let that cloud your thinking." Korra turned her gaze to the floor, her hand right hand on her left arm "It wasn't just a simple attraction Tenzin. It was more than that. I can't find an easier way to explain it but…Mako was just different. He was unlike any guy I had ever met; he was nice and honest with me. He tolled me his sad past even though he just met me. He trusted me." She turned to look at Tenzin "And I trusted him. We had a connection. Most of the time people see me as Avatar Korra but to him I was just…plain old Korra. I've never felt this way about anyone in my life" Korra blushed as she spoke about the boy she had grown so found of. Tenzin shook his head "Korra, you're young and manny girls your age go through the same thing. I know how a simple crush can often be mistaken for something deeper"

"There is no mistake, Tenzin" said Korra "I know how I feel about him, this isn't just some silly little crush. Even if you don't' believe it, I do" Tenzin gave Korra a sad look "And that's exactly what is hurting you" Korra's eyes widened as Tenzin continued "As painful as it is to say, that boy is not going to come back anytime soon and your only hurting yourself more by making yourself believe you've fallen deeply for him" Korra lowered her gaze, she had been hurting more ever since what happened to Mako and it wasn't helping with her airbending. Tenzin lifted her chin up so she would face him, he smiled "Why don't you take the rest of the day off. We can start training when you feel good and ready" he said. Korra nodded "Okay" she said before she walked up to her bedroom.

Tenzin walked into the dinning room where his pregnant wife Pema was cooking dinner "How's Korra?" she asked, she knew the young woman had been feeling rather depressed. Her husband sat on the table and let out a deep sigh "Teenagers are hard to handle." he said. Pema stopped cutting the vegetables and placed a hand on he husband's shoulder "What happened?" she asked. Tenzin looked at his wife "Korra actually believes she has fallen in love with the boy she met yesterday" Pema chuckled "What's so bad about that?" she asked "She's too young Pema, she's only known the boy for one day, how can a person fall in love in just one day? Even we didn't fall in love at first sight" said Tenzin. Pema had to agree, it did take her and Tenzin a while to fully realize that they were meant for each other. Pema smiled at her husband "Honey, you know as well as I do that not all love stories happened the same way." she said "Every person is different and love happens in different ways for everyone. Just because what Korra says sounds unlikely it doesn't mean it isn't possible." Tenzin had to agree with his wife, after all his father fell in love with his mother at first sight but it took his mother a while to realize how she felt about his father. Tenzin sighted "I know, but I just don't want her to feel more pain. She's feeling strongly about a boy who's never coming back. I don't want her to suffer." he said. Pema gave her husband a kiss on the forehead "Just give Korra some time to think, I'm sure everything will turn out alright" she said. Tenzin smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek as he softly stroked her swollen belly.

Korra laid in her bed with Naga laying there on the floor. After a few moments of silence Korra let out a growl in frustration and fist punched her pillow and sat on the side of her bed. She looked out the window with a longing look in her eyes. Despite what Tarlokk had tolled her, she couldn't shake this feeling that Mako wasn't really gone, but she knew it was unlikely. So far Tarlokk had never lied and why would he lie about that anyway, even if she really couldn't stand the guy sometimes. Naga let out a whine and nudged Korra's guitar. A smile came across her face and she rubbed Naga's head in thanks. She grabbed her guitar and began to play a new tune. She opened he mouth to sing a whole new song

**Sparks fly, it's like electricity**

**I might die, when I forget how to breath**

**You get closer and there is nowhere**

**In this world I'd rather be **

Naga joyfully listened to her friend sing. Korra had never sang this song before but the lyrics seemed to just flow right out of her like a waterfall. It's like her heart was doing the singing and not just her mouth. It felt magical

**Time stops, like everything around me is frozen**

**And nothing matters but these**

**Little moments when you open**

**My mind to things i've never seen**

**Cause when I'm kissing you my seances come alive**

**Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find**

**Falls right into place, you're all that it takes**

**My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you**

**I've never felt nothing like this**

**You make me open up**

**No point even trying to fight this**

**It kind of feels like it's love**

**Cause when I'm kissing you it all starts making sense**

**And all the questions I've been asking in my head**

**Like are you the one, should I really truest**

**The sky's crystal clear now**

**When I'm kissing you**

Korra finished the song, a sweet smile was planted on her face "What do you think, Naga?" she asked her best friend. Naga responded by licking Korra's face and she giggled "I like it too." Korra looked out the window again "I wish you could hear it too." she said.

Mako was standing on Asami's balcony overlooking the city. His head was replaying the moment he met Korra over and over again. He couldn't deny the fact that he missed her. He was feeling so mush emotion at that moment that he didn't know how to release them, so he did it in the best way he knew how. He opened his mouth and began to sing

**Smooth talking, so rocking**

**She's got everything that a guy's wanting**

**A guitar cutie, she drives me crazy**

**And I can't help myself from doing something stupid **

**Think I'm really falling for her smile**

**I get butterflies when I say her name**

**Oh, she's got something special**

**She's got something special**

**And when she's looking at me I want to get all sentimental**

**She's got something special**

**She's got something special**

**And I can't help this part of me that says**

**She could be the one**

**She could be the one**

**She could be the one**

**Oh, she could be the one**

**She could be the one**

**She could be the one **

**And she's got a way of making me feel**

**Like everything I do is**

**Perfectly fine, the stars are alined when I'm with her**

**And I'm so into it**

"Nice song" Asami's voice caught Mako completely by surprise that he jumped and blushed like mad "Oh, A-Asami, hey. Um…yeah how long have you been standing there?" he asked. Asami smiled as Bolin walked up from behind her and smiled at his brother "Long enough." he said "See Asami, I tolled you he could sing" Asami nodded "Yep you weren't kidding. Did you write that?" she asked. Mako scratched the back of his neck "Well, no actually I just made it up on the spot" both his friends widen their eyes, Bolin was the first to speak "Really? Hey you should totally sing it to Korra, she'll love it" Mako lowered his shoulders "Maybe, it would sound better with my guitar though"

"Guitar?" asked Asami. Bolin slapped his forehead "Right, his guitar is back at our place. Anyway we can get it back?" Asami then smiled and placed her finger on her chin "I think I can arrange a temporary substitute" she said.

She walked into a storage room full of old junk or family stuff. There were boxes of old photo albums, records and worn out cloths. Asami looked around for something "Now were did dad put it?" she asked. Then she saw it "There it is!" she reached over to a pile of boxes and took out an old bag, within it was a guitar case. The two brothers couldn't believe it "You play guitar?" Asked Bolin, Asami shook her head "No, I tried once but…let's just say I was meant to do a lot of thing but playing an instrument isn't one of them" she and the boys left the crowded room and returned to her room. Asami placed the old guitar case on her bed and opened it. Inside was a genuine deep green guitar with a gold colored trim, Mako was drooling "Wow…it's beautiful" Asami smiled and handed the instrument to her friend "Take it." she said, Mako hesitated "Are you serious? But it's yours" Asami shook her head "I never liked guitar anyway, I mean I don't hate it or anything but my heart's just not set on playing it that's all." Mako smiled in gratitude as he placed the guitar sling (or whatever it's called) over his shoulder. He gently strung the beautiful instrument, it felt good to play after a hard and crazy day. Asami smiled proudly "Besides, the real talent is in my feet, not in my hands" she said as she did a brief dance move which amazed Bolin "So that's why you were so surprised when I tolled you I dance" he said with a smile, his smile was so cute and adorable it made Asami's heart skip a beat and her face turn red. "Well, yeah. Ever since I was little my dad tried to get me to play a musical instrument. It took a while for us to figure out that I wasn't really meant to play but to dance. But I'm okay with that, for me dancing is kind of like singing, only with your body." Bolin's smile grew wider "That's exactly how I feel. Can you sing too?" Asami bit her bottom lip in embarrassment "No, unfortunately I wasn't gifted with vocal talents either" she said, her face turning a deep red. Bolin rolled his eyes "Oh, please I'm sure your not that bad. Come on sing something" Asami blushed and looked at Mako who gave her a smile of encouragement. Realizing Bolin wasn't going to give up she took a deep breath and sang the song Mako just sang on the balcony

_She could be the one _

_She could be the one_

_She could be the oooooonnnnneeeee!_

Pabu hid underneath the throw pillows and Mako winced in pain, he could literally feel his ears bleed. Asami was right; she was not meant to sing. However Bolin did not react the same way his brother and ferret did. He just stood there looking at Asami with his jaw hanging open. Asami was worried to hear what he was about to say "That…was…beautiful!" said Bolin excitedly. Asami and Mako both looked at him like he was nuts, "Are you kidding me?" said Asami "I sounded like a dying sabertooth moose lion"

"Yeah you did, you were so awful you scared Pabu" said Bolin. Asami arced an eyebrow "Okay, no need to rub it in" Bolin shook his head "No I mean that in a good way because I can't sing either!" the young heiress looked at the boy in surprise "Really?"

"Yeah, just listen" Bolin took a deep breath and started to sing

_Someday, someday I'm gonna show them who I aaaaammmmm!_

Mako winced in pain again. Asami looked at Bolin in amazement "Wow, you sing worse than me" she said and Bolin laughed "Oh, please you were a hundred times worse" he said. Then just for kicks the two began singing together just to see how bad they really were. Pabu couldn't take anymore so he jumped into Asami's clothes drawer and locked himself inside. Mako tried to block out the noise with two pillows but did no avail. The high pitching sound was too much it made Mako pass out and a glass vase break. When the two teen finished singing they laughed at their own horrible vocals "Wow!" they said in union, Bolin had never had so mush fun singing with someone just as bad as he was, maybe even worse. The same went for Asami, for once she didn't feel ashamed of her horrible voice, it was because of it she made a new friend. The two teens then looked around and saw the broken bits of glass on the floor and an uncurious Mako. They looked at each other and laughed again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Secret Dream

SPLASH!

"What-where-who died?!" Mako immediately woke up and saw his brother and Asami laughing. Mako looked at his his cloths and saw that he was soaked and wet. He stared daggers into his friends "Very funny," he said with mush sarcasm. Asami's stomach felt like it would pop "I never knew pulling a prank would be this mush fun, ha, ha, ha, ha" Bolin nudged her arm with his elbow "See, I tolled ya" he said. Even though he was still annoyed about the prank, Mako couldn't help but smile at how well his brother had gotten along with Asami. He knew Bolin has never had the best of luck when it came to finding 'Miss Right', but something inside of him was saying that perhaps his little brother might have finally found someone he could really relate to. And that made him happy.

After drying himself off with a towel Asami showed her new friends the rest of her home "And this is the gym where I work out. It's kind of small considering I'm the only one who uses it" she said. Bolin's eyes sparkled at the training equipment, he had never seen anything like it. He then saw a punching bag and turned to Asami "Can I?" he asked. Asami nodded "By all means" she said. Bolin slightly giggled and started punching the thing, then he started lifting weights. He looked at Asami and smiled, in a way he was trying to impress her. For a moment Bolin got lost in Asami's eyes that he lost focus on what he was doing and fell backward with the heavy object on his chest. Asami and Mako gasped and lifted the thing off of the young earthbender "Well, that was a good work out" he joked.

Mako then noticed a picture on the wall "Hey Asami, who's that woman?" he asked. Asami looked at the picture Mako was pointing at; It was a picture of a beautiful woman with long dark hair just like Asami but her eyes were brown instead of green. She looked elegant but friendly all the same. Asami let out a sigh "That's my mom. Since I also use the gym for my dance practice I keep the picture there for inspiration" she said. Bolin looked at Asami "Where is she?" he asked. Asami lowered her gaze to the floor, it didn't take long for the brothers to understand "Oh, I'm sorry" Bolin apologized. Asami removed a stray hair from her face "It's okay. I was only ten. I wasn't even there when she died" Mako looked at hie friend in concern "If you don't mind me asking, how did she die?" Asami took a deep breath and looked at both brothers "She and my dad went to the Twin Towers for their anniversary. I stayed at home with Yohan. He turned on the radio and I heard that there were a group of thugs there robing people. One of them, a firebender, killed her while she was trying to protect my dad" the room fell into silence. Bolin placed a hand on her shoulder "I'm really sorry. Mako and I lost our folks the same way. Mako said a firebender cut them down right in front of him. I didn't see it because he tolled he to hide. But even though I couldn't see it I could hear everything. I was six" Asami felt her heart break "I'm sorry. It must have been really hard" she said. Bolin then gave her a smile "Yeah, it wasn't an easy thing to forget, I couldn't sleep for almost a month and I cried almost every night. But after a while I realized that despite what happened, Mako and I couldn't keep wondering in the past we had to move on. And ever since I've tried harder to look on the bright side of things. Like our mom always said 'Best to go through a hard storm with a smile'"

"Than a sunny day with a frown" Asami finished his sentence "My mom use to say the exact same thing" she said. Both teens looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Bolin had never felt anything like this in his life, despite her luxurious lifestyle Asami wasn't spoiled at all; she was real, and different and she didn't judge him at all. He felt like he was free to be himself around her, little did he know Asami was feeling the exact same thing about him; Bolin was nothing like the rich and spoiled guys she had known for most of her life, Bolin had a free and unique spirit that made her laugh out loud and her heart skip a beat every time he smiled.

Mako simply stood there watching the whole scene; naturally he was the one telling others about his and Bolin's past but he decided to simply let Bolin take his job this one time. Asami and Bolin reminded him of himself and Korra, they had a special connection, they saw eye to eye even though they obviously have lived different lives. Mako lived a hard life in a world were nobody seemed to care what he said, Korra had an isolated life with everything decided and given to her, and felt like her words meant nothing to everybody else and the only way for them to truly fell free to speak was when they were singing. Bolin, despite his hard life, always tried to bring a smile to his bother's face, even if it wasn't always easy. Asami lived a life of glitz and glamor and was free to do anything she wanted but preferred to enjoy the simple things in life and have fun, just like Bolin. Maybe there was something to this whole Fairytale Romance stuff Asami seemed so interested in, maybe that's what Mako could have with Korra, and Asami with Bolin.

After a while of just getting lost in each other's eyes Mako coughed on air, he didn't want to spoil their moment but it had already been like, what fifteen minutes, since anyone said anything. He had to do something or they would stay like that all day, which probably wouldn't have been such a bad thing…but still.

Both teenagers blushed like mad, Asami was fiddling with her hair and Bolin stretched his arms casually "Soooo, what else do you do here?" he asked to try and break the awkwardness. Asami smiled "Well, I've got a pool and there's also a place were they test out new Satomibile. I usually use it to ride" she said. "No pools please," Mako said "I'm still trying to get the last bit of water out of my ear, thanks to you two!" he then stuck his finger in his hear for emphasis. Bolin and Asami laughed. "Okay, but before I show you guys anything else, there is one thing I want to share with you" said the young heiress.

The three friends, and ferret, were gathered once again in Asami's room, all three sat cross-legged on the floor. Asami opened a special wooded box that had been under her bed. Inside was a beautiful floating style lantern, the same kind they use during the FireLight that they hold every year. This was the first time it would happen during the same time as the 70th Anniversary of Republic City. Asami gently took it out of the box, it was very simple looking with lovely flower patterns painted on it, and it had Asami's initials on it "My mom and I did this together. I'm also not the best painter in the world but I'll admit I'm a genius when it comes to flowers and butterflies." She said. Bolin and Mako admired the lovely lantern "My mom always said that one day she and I would release this lantern one day from the highest peek of the Twin Towers. But ever since that night my dad swore he would never go back to that place. Even though it holds bad memories for him I still want to complete the promise my mom and I did. I want to release this lantern from the Towers in honor of her." Bolin and Mako smiled, they understood perfectly well and they admired how she was willing to go back to the place where her mother had died just to give a lantern to her. Bolin placed a hand on her shoulder "And you'll get the chance" Asami arced and eyebrow "What do you mean?" Bolin stood up from the floor "Because I will take you to the Twin Towers on the day of the FireLight festival where you can give the lantern to your mom" Asami's eyes sparkled "You'd do that for me?" she asked as she stood got up, the lantern still in her hands "You bet, it's the least we can do after everything you've done for us" said Bolin.

Asami let out a happy cry "AH! I'm finally going to the Twin Towers! Alright!" Both she and Bolin jumped for joy, Mako simply smirked. Asami stopped her jumping and cleared her throughout "Okay, okay, minus my lifelong childhood dream coming true aside, we still need to focus on the big picture here" Bolin and Mako looked at her confused "What?" Asami rolled her eyes "Hello, we still need to get Mako and Korra back together." Mako then rubbed his forehead "And just how do you plan on doing that?" he asked. The young heiress then gave them a sneaky grin, Bolin and Mako looked at her like she was crazy "I don't like that look in your eye" said Mako. Asami then walked to her night sand and pulled out a piece of paper and a ticket. Bolin read the ticket out loud "Republic City's very first 70th anniversary Pro Bending Competition, this saturday." Mako read the piece of paper "All benders from all over the world are welcome to compete in this once in a lifetime event. The winning team win thirty thousand yuans in reward money and are all are free to attend the after party at Town Hall, hosted by the Grand Council and the Avatar, where the winning team can receive their winning check" Asami nodded while Mako arched and eyebrow "What are you planning, rich girl?" he asked and Asami's smile grew wider "I'm planning that you go to that after party where lover boy here can get see his beloved Korra again and…" she then started doing some dance moves to emphasize her point "Dance the night away" Bolin had to admit it sounded like a pretty good plan "Mako this is great, it's the perfect plan!" then Mako slapped his brother upside the head "OW!"

"No it's not the perfect plan!" the firebender yelled. "First of all, the after party is strictly for the competitors and for people who purchased a ticket, nobody is allowed inside the arena or Town Hall without one and they've been soled out for weeks. And even though Asami's stinking rich, I highly doubt even she'll be able to get us in with just one ticket." Bolin lowered his shoulders "Oh, right. So what do we do?" he asked. Asami's smile stayed on her face "Maybe I can't get you guys tickets. But I do know another way you can get in." the two boys looked at the heiress curiously, "How?" they asked. "Well, the poster says that all benders are welcome to compete right? Champions, new comers from cities and kingdoms from around the world and win or lose they all get free passes into the party. So…what if you guys were one of those new comers?" both brothers dropped their jaws "Say wha?!"

"It's perfect!" said Asami "You guys enter the tournament win the money and, in the process, it's the perfect way for Mako to get Korra's attention and win her back at the party!" said Asami.

Bolin smiled excitedly "I love it! I've always wanted to see what it was like to be in a Pro Bending match."

"But it's probably too late to sign in" said Mako, Asami waved her hand "I'll take care of that. Truest me" Bolin jumped for joy "Alright! This is gonna be awesome!"

"NO! It's not!" said Mako, earning a groan from Asami "Why not? I though you wanted to see her again"

"I do, but there are at least three things wrong with this plan!" said Mako

"Like what?" Bolin and Asami asked in union.

"Well for number One; it's a tournament featuring some of the top Pro Bending teams in the world who have been training for months for this event, and even through Bolin and I are talented, it won't be enough to beat those guys and Second; there will no doubt be tight security and the cops will most defiantly recognize us!"

"Are you done?" Asami asked. Mako shook his head "And third, even if we could compete, the rules clearly state that each team is suppose to have the three elements; water, fire and earth, we only have fire" he pointed to himself "earth" he pointed to Bolin "and…" he pointed to thin air "Oh, wait….NO WATER!" Asami simply placed her hand on his shoulder "Relax, you just leave everything to me." she then walked to her night stand and dialed a number on her phone "Hello, may I speak with the manager please?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Unlikely Fairy Godmothers

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Asami, Bolin and Mako descended down the stairs "Oh, good he's finally here" said Asami as she walked towards the giant doors. She opened them and on the other side was a young man around nineteen carrying a large suitcase. He was tall with white skin like Asami, dark hair styled to the side and had deep blue eyes and, if you look closely, you could see he had a bit of eyeliner. To the brothers he looked at the man skeptically, they have never met anyone like him. The young man smiled at the sight of Asami and opened up his arms to embrace her "Asami, sweetheart. So good to see you" he said as he hugged the dark haired young woman who graciously returned the gesture "It's great to see you too Tahno" she said. Bolin crossed his arms and whispered to his brother "Who is that guy?" his brother smirked "Jealous much?" he asked and Bolin scuffed "Please, why would I be jealous?" Asami took the tall blue eyed man by the arm and introduced him "Mako, Bolin this is my cousin Tahno who is also owner of Republic City's finest salons." Mako smirked once again to his brother who eyed him in annoyance. Tahno gave them a bow "A pleasure to meet you both. Now which one of you two lucky boys is trying to impress a lady friend?" Bolin quickly pointed a finger towards Mako who raised his hand. Tahno rubbed his chin "Well, I've seen worst cases but I'm sure with a little soap and shampoo, maybe even a pinch of blush here and there get you into some new duds and you'll be perfectly presentable" Mako raised and eyebrow and looked at Asami pleadingly. The heiress tapped her cousin on the shoulder "Um, Tahno let's not get to crazy alright. I just need you to make him look a bit different so nobody will recognize him. But not too unnoticeable just enough to get them into the Pro Bending competition." Tahno then smiled "Well no problem, I've always been a real softy when it comes to true love" he said as he places his arm around Mako's shoulder "My boy, when I'm done with you you're special lady won't be able to take her eyes off of you" Mako slightly gulped and turned his head to look at Asami "I'm not so sure about this Asami" the heiress simply waved her hand "Mako, relax just let Tahno do his thing and let ME do the rest okay?" Mako looked at the heiress and his brother's smiling faces and eventually gave up "Okay. I'm trusting you" he said, Tahno clapped his hands "Alright then let's get started."

Mako sat on a chair facing Asami's mirror, he was practically shaking. Tahno studied his appearance, and snapped his fingers "I've got it!" he said before walking to his make up kit and hair supply bag. Mako looked at Asami and Bolin who where sitting on the side of her bed "Are you sure about this, Asami?" Mako asked and Asami rolled her eyes "What part of 'He owns the best salon in Republic City' did you not understand?" she asked sarcastically. Tahno first started with Mako's hair; he splashed some strange liquid that made it smooth and shiny. Tahno then styled his hair into a very sophisticated sideways style with just a flick of hair sticking from his face. Tahno kissed his fingers "Magnificent, now you look just like a rich man" he said, Bolin, Asami and Pabu nodded in agreement. Mako had to admit he did look a bit different, more clean and somewhat sophisticated. Tahno then grabbed something from his makeup kit and began working on Mako's face. Bolin tried the best he could to keep himself from laughing as did Pabu while Asami anxiously watched her cousin, making sure he was making Mako look unnoticeable to the cops but not enough to not have Korra recognize him. Tahno wiped some sweat from his forehead "I am done. Take a look my young friend" he moved away from in front of Mako so he could see himself in the mirror. Asami, Bolin and Pabu were amazed at what they saw; Mako had his hair styled perfectly and he had on a small fake dark goatee and a thin mustache. They weren't too big or to thin, they were perfect, the cops would never guess he was the boy who escaped but he could still slightly tell it was him, if someone looked at him hard enough. The firebender smiled and touched his new false facial hair; they were made with a special material that can only be removed by a special kind of cream. Tahno smiled proudly at his work "What do you think?" he asked and Mako smiled "It's perfect, nobody will know it's me" Bolin widened his eyes "Bro, you look like a million bucks' he said and Asami clapped her hands together "Tahno you've outdone yourself" she said joyfully as her cousin gave her a bow "You are too kind my dear. And now for wardrobe"

Tahno went back to his car to get the bag of cloths he had brought with him. He quickly returned to Asami's room and both she, Bolin and Pabu left to let Tahno work his magic. He made Mako try on various clothing but almost none of them seemed to fit well with him. It wasn't until he tried on the last outfit that Tahno let out a gasp "It's perfect!" he said. Mako studied himself; he was wearing a deep crimson red jacket trimmed with gold outlines and beautifully decorated dragon patterns, on top of a white button shirt, black pants and matching deep crimson boots. Mako's scarf was styled to look like an ascot. He had to admit he looked like a real high class guy. Tahno was acting like he was going to cry "Sometimes I amaze myself" he said whipping a tear from his eye. Asami and Bolin were in the main entrance hall waiting for the two boys to come out. They heard footsteps and saw Tahno on top of the staircase, he cleared his through "May I present; Sir Mako" he stepped aside as Mako walked in. Bolin dropped his jaw once he saw how neat and clean his brother looked, as did Pabu. Asami simply smiled in amazement "Wow, Mako you look fantastic! You are defiantly ready for that party now" the young firebender blushed and Bolin jumped for joy "Alright! Now you can go to that party, dance with Korra and we can compete in the tournament!" he said. Mako shook his head "Not so fast, Bolin. We still don't know if they'll even let us compete at this point." Asami flipped her hair and smiled "Already taken care of." Everyone turned to the girl "While Tahno was helping Mako get dressed I made a phone call to the owner of the Arena. Apparently one of the championship teams from Republic City had to forfeit at the last minute."

"How come?" asked Bolin, Asami bit her lip "Well, the team's earthbender decided to get married, the waterbender had a little fishing accident and the firebender decided to quit and become a painter. So, anyway I tolled the owner that I knew a great new Pro Bending team called the Fire Ferrets"

Bolin gave himself a thumbs up "I came up with the name" he said. Asami chuckled "So when I tolled him my dad's company was sponsoring you're team, and because he and my dad were old college pals, he was more than happy to sign you in as the other team's replacement" she said

"And you're dad's okay with this?" Mako asked in disbelief. Asami chuckled nervously "Um…Totally! I tolled you I'd take care of everything" she proudly flipped her hair. Tahno arched an eyebrow "You didn't tell him did you" Asami blushed and fiddled with her hair "No. But don't worry I'll take care of that later. Right now we've got more important things to do."

"Okay," said Mako "But we're still one bender short for us to have a team" he said. Asami crossed her arms "What are you talking about? You've got yourselves an extra bender" she said. Bolin and Mako arced an eyebrow "Who?" they asked in union "Right here" said Tahno taking a bow, Mako was speechless "Wait you? you're a waterbender?" he looked at Asami "He's a waterbender?" the girl chuckled "Yeah, he is. Tahno will be you're extra teammate" she said. Both brothers looked at the heiress in surprise and Tahno smiled proudly "Not only am I one of the best stylists in the city," he said while inspecting his nails "I also happen to be quite a waterbending athlete. I use to be a member of the Wolf Bats until decided to follow my dream of becoming a stylist" Bolin slapped his shoulder "Alright, welcome to the team Tahno." he said, making the waterbender chuckle. "Now we really can compete!" Mako couldn't believe it, Asami's crazy idea suddenly didn't sound so crazy after all, he was actually going to be in the biggest tournament of the year and best of all…he was going to see Korra again! He smiled "I'm so sorry I doubted you Asami. I really appreciate what you and Tahno are doing for me" he said, Asami smiled "Don't mention it. Besides I never turn my back on people who need help, especially when it involves true love" Tahno placed his arm around her shoulder "Same goes for me" he said as he gave Mako a pat on the shoulder "Well the tournament is this saturday which give us one week to turn you boys into Pro Bending pros" he said. Tahno clapped his hand together "So let's get started" Mako gulped "Is this gonna hurt?" Asami patted his left shoulder "Love always does buddy. It always does."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Pro Bending Match

The past couple of days were crazy for everyone; at least there weren't any boring meetings for a while but Korra still did interviews with the press, practicing airbending with Tenzin and helping with the Anniversary Party after the Pro Bending Competition. She barely had time to write any new songs or time to herself. Meanwhile Tarlokk had been on Korra's case almost everyday, he began visiting her a lot, sending her cards with flattering compliments and extravagant gifts and flowers as an 'apology' for what he did. While Korra was somewhat less angry at him, she was still quite hostile. The gifts he sent, she gave them away to other people who needed them more and just brushed off any nice thing Tarlokk said. To tell the truth, it was really starting to creep her out.

Meanwhile, in Asami's mansion the two brothers, plus Tahno, were practicing their bending skills in Asami's gym, sometimes even out in the courtyard. Each day they woke up at five in the morning and trained non stop. As it turns out, both brothers were naturals and seemed to be very fast learners. By the end of each day the boys were exhausted but were making great progress. On thursday Asami and the boys agreed to take the day off, so they enjoyed it playing in Asami's pool. Asami laughed as Bolin did a canon ball, Mako looked at him in annoyance when the water splashed all over his face, and Tahno tried his best not to get his hair wet (kind of ironic for a waterbender). That night Asami and Bolin walked out of the movie room talking about the parts they liked about the movie when they say Mako asleep in one of the couches of the living room, his new guitar sat on his lap and a pencil and paper by his side. Asami looked at what was written in the paper and smiled when she realized it was a new song, Bolin then whispered in Asami's ear, she nodded and walked to her room. She came back with a blanket and placed it over the sleeping teenage boy. Bolin gently patted his brother on the head before he and Asami walked to their separate bedrooms.

After mush anticipation the big day had finally arrived. The entire stadium was packed with Pro Bending fans of all ages. The announcer was, well announcing everything "HELLO AND WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO REPUBLIC CITY'S VERY FIRST 70TH ANNIVERSARY PRO BENDING COMPETITION! We've got some very talented Pro Bending Teams here today from not only here in Republic City but everywhere around the world as well. However, only one lucky group will win the grand prize reward of THIRHY THOUSAND YUANS! And get the chance to meet and possibly dance with our very own AVATAR KORRA!"

Korra sighed as she rested her head on her right hand and leaned against the rail of the balcony, she was sitting in the V.I.P section which was pretty mush a small balcony inside the Pro Bending arena and was reserved only for her and the council members. Tarlokk walked up from behind her "Why so gloom Korra? I though you off all people would be happy to see this bending activity" Korra leaned back on her chair "Yeah, why be part of amazing bending battles when you can watch from the sidelines?" she asked with mush sarcasm and annoyance in her voice. Tarlokk placed his hand on her shoulder in reassurance "Cheer up, I'm sure once the first match starts you'll be wearing that beautiful smile of yours in no time" Korra arched and eyebrow "Um…thanks?" she said. Tarlokk smiled and walked off to answer some questions from a news reporter. Tenzin came in and sat on his chair next to Korra, "Tenzin, why is Tarlokk acting so…nice to me" Tenzin looked at her "He's always nice to you" he said

"I know, it's just that lately it's been rather…I don't know different and it's seriously creeping me out" said the young Avatar.

Tenzin stroked his beard "Maybe he's just trying to get on your good side for trying to make up for what happened"

Korra turned and saw Tarlokk talking to the reporter, her eyes narrowed "Believe me, when it comes to Tarlokk, I don't have a good side" she said as she crossed her arms in frustration, and Tenzin simply sighted.

Asami was leaning her back on the wall, her arms crossed. Then the door beside her flew open and the three boys walked out; they were all wearing red and white Pro Bending suits with safety helmets. Each had a different color tab to represent their respected elements; Tahno's was blue, Bolin's was green and Mako's was red. He was wearing his false facial hair while Bolin had on a fake combined beard and mustache, curtesy of Tahno of course. Each of them that the Future Industries logo on their chests "Wow, you guys look awesome," said Asami "Especially you Pabu" the little ferret was on Bolin's shoulder and was wearing a super cute green hat with a white shirt that had their team name on it. Asami then noticed there was something off with Mako "What's wrong, you look like you're gonna throw up" she said. Bolin whispered in her ear "He actually did," he said to her "Earlier this morning and just three hours ago"

"And I think there might be a third time" said Mako, his face turning pale, well paler than usual "I don't know about this you guys" Tahno patted him on the back "Relax, you've learned all the moves, you've practiced non-stop. You're ready" the young firebender wanted to believe his friend but he was still feeling sick to his stomach "I guess but, what if I mess up? Those guys out there are the best of the best, we're just rookies we don't stand a chance" just then Asami stepped on Mako's foot "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Asami shrouded her shoulders "I would have slapped you but you're wearing a helmet" she said. Bolin then slapped Mako's arm "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Mako yelled and Bolin crossed his arms "Me agreeing with Asami. Look, Mako remember what you said a few days ago? That it was time you took a risk in you're life? That you would would walk up to Korra and look her strait into her eyes and-"

"Gorgeous" Mako interrupted. Asami and Bolin arched and eyebrow "What?"

"I said her gorgeous eyes"

"Whatever," said Bolin "That you would tell her exactly how you felt and now you're chickening out because of a few tough guys? I don't think so!" then Asami grabbed Mako by the collar of his shirt "You are going out into that ring, you're winning this tournament, getting into that party and you're gonna dance with you're true love and live happily ever after. DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Tahno took a step back away from this angry cousin, Mako was sweating inside his helmet "You know I was really touched by you're encouragement at first but now I'm kind of scared" he said. Asami gently let go of his shirt "Sorry, it's just that you've come too far to just give up now. And if I let you walk away from you're chance at happiness…then what kind of friend am I?" Bolin nodded "Yeah, and what kind of brother would I be if I let you blow this opportunity?" Mako was deeply touched by his friends encouragement , he smiled "Thanks you guys. You're right, I can't give up now. This is my chance to see Korra again, maybe my only chance and I'm not gonna lose it" The four friends then placed their hand together as Bolin spoke "In it to win it, on three. One…two…three!' They raised their hands and yelled "IN IT TO WIN IT!"

The bell rang and the first team was up; It was the Badger Moles v.s. the Lemur Bats. Each team would face against each other in a bending battle of strength and skill. When one team is knocked out the winning team moves on to the next opponent and so on continues until their are two teams remaining. So far the two teams with the most winnings were the Badger Moles, the Platapuse Bears and the Fire Ferrets. Korra eventually became interested in the match, especially about the Fire Ferrets. "Go Ferrets!" she yelled from the V.I.P balcony, Tenzin smiled "I knew you'd get into the spirit of things at some point" he said, Korra smiled at him "How can I not, those guys are amazing, they have such determination and spirit. They make the whole tournament seem fun."

"Did you hear that bro?" said Bolin as he took off his helmet and walked into the locker place (not sure how to call it), the earthbender nudged his brother's arm "She totally digs you" Mako took off his helmet and wiped the sweat from his face "She was cheering for the Fire Ferrets, Bolin. Not just me" Tahno came in and took of his helmet also "Yeah, but soon she will be" he said with a wink. Asami walked in, with Pabu on her shoulder "You guys were amazing, especially you Bolin, I swear I thought that earthbender would cream you but the way you dodged his rocks and attacked him when he was out of ammo was impressive!" the earthbender smiled in pride "Yeah, well I don't like to brag but, I was pretty awesome" Mako rolled his eyes "That was still bragging" Bolin glared at him "Nobody asked you!"

"Well folks it seems we are down to our final match between the Fire Ferrets and the Badger Moles! Who will win and who will take a dive?" said the announcer through his microphone. Asami winced "Uh, those guys are really tough." Bolin nodded "Yeah, they haven't lost a single match since the tournament started." he said. Mako the looked at the V.I.P area and saw Korra; she was sitting patiently for the next match to begin. The light really captured the brightness of her eyes and he could tell that she was thinking the same thing he and his friends were; would the Ferrets stand a chance against the Badgers? The young firebender continued to look at Korra, every chance he got he would take a short glimpse of the beautiful Avatar and every time she smiled his heart skipped a beat. Her smile was what gave him the strength to get himself through the matches. Even though he could see her perfectly and was in the same place as her, he still felt miles away from her. A look of determination came across his face as he turned to face his friends "We can win this. I know we can. We've come too far to give up now" all three of his friends smiled in pride, "Now you're talking" said Bolin. Mako placed his helmet back on "Now let's win this!" he said, making his friends cheer. The bell rang again meaning the next match was about to start. Asami surprised Bolin with a kiss on the cheek "Good luck. Not that you'll need it" she said. Bolin smiled and placed his helmet on. Tahno smiled at his cousin "Good choice, he's a good man" he said. Asami slapped his shoulder "Shut up" she said with a smile. Tahno chuckled before placing his helmet on and followed the brothers into the arena.

The announcer spoke again "Well folks it's finally time for the final match of the tournament. Let's give a warm welcome to the fearsome Fire Ferrets!" The boys waved at the cheering crowd and Mako took yet another glimpse of Korra, who was smiling excitedly. Mako decided to do something bold; he waved at her and blew her a kiss. This, of course, caught Korra completely by surprise that she blushed. Tenzin noticed this and smirked "It appears one of the Ferrets is quite smitten with you" he said. Korra felt uneasy with what her master had just said, she was still trying to get over losing Mako, she wasn't ready to give her heart to someone else just yet. Tarlokk heard their conversation and eyed the young firebender. He was already hopping they would lose.

The Ferrets came face to face with the Badger Moles. The leader stared daggers at Mako "You're going down jr." Mako smirked "Well se about that" he said. Asami watched from her seat "Knock em dead guys!" she cried out.

RING!

The match began, Bolin threw rocks at the opposing team's earthbender, only to have him through the same rocks back to Bolin, knocking him down. "Uh, bet he didn't see that coming" said the announcer. "Bolin, you okay?" Mako helped his brother up "Yeah, but that guy moved so fast I barely had time to defend myself" Tahno had a fearful look in his eye "Asami wasn't kidding, these guys are tough" the Badger Moles smiled wickedly and pounded their fists together to intimidate the Ferrets. Mako took another look at Korra who had the same look in her eyes. Mako quickly regained his composure and threw a fire blast. The opposing firebender did the same but Mako dodged it in the nick of time. He blasted again and threw the firebender to the side of the rink.

"Unbelievable, I'm telling you folks this hot-headed youngster is not going down without a fight!" said the announcer as Mako smiled proudly. Korra cheered for him as did Asami "Yeah!" "Alright!" the match continued for the first two rounds, the Badger Moles were not holding back and neither were the Fire Ferrets. Tahno had fallen into the water once already and at one point the Badgers's earthbender, who had a serious attitude problem, threw a rock right into Bolin's gut. That of course cost the Badgers's round two, the hit was so hard it made Bolin throw up some of the noodles he had for lunch earlier. Asami had to shield Pabu's eyes at that point and Tenzin did the same with Korra. Mako came close to falling into the water but was able to do a flip and prevented the fall. Korra watched in amazement; this firebender was, without doubt, determined to win this tournament by any means necessary. She deeply admired this kind of ambition in a person, this boy sure was something else.

During the third round the opponent firebender practically had steam coming out of his ears. He attacked Mako directly but Bolin came in between him and shielded his bother with his earthbending. Unfortunately they both slid backwards towards the edge of the ring. The entire crowd gasped, Korra watched in horror and Asami let out a gasp "Bolin" she whispered to herself. The announcer spoke "Oh, tough break for the Ferrets it appears the Badgers have-wait a minute, I don't believe it folks!" everyone saw that Mako had been holding on to the edge and was holding Bolin by the collar of his shirt "The Fire Ferrets are still in the game, folks!" said the announcer as the two brothers climbed back up, Asami sighed in relief and Korra smiled. Tahno came to his friends' aid "That was close" he said. Mako was already burning mad, and for a firebender that's saying something. The opponent smiled wickedly at Mako "Face it kid, I'm gonna win that cash money, and if I'm lucky maybe I'll even get a dance with the smoking hot Avatar" that last comment really steamed Mako's coffee "Oh, now you're gonna get it" he said. At that moment, without hesitation, Mako threw a huge flame of fire to the opponent and fell backwards into the water. Bolin and Tahno worked together to dodge the attacks and at the right moment Bolin threw a rock at the waterbender and Tahno water wiped the earthbender, knocking both of them to the side of the ring. "And there go the Badger Moles, THE FIRE FERRETS WIN THE TOURNAMENT!" shouted the announcer and the entire stadium broke into applause. Asami jumped for joy along with Pabu "YEAH! ALRIGHT FERRETS!" Korra was cheering as well "WHU HU! YEAH!" Tenzin simply stood up and applauded, Tarlokk however did not look all that thrilled. Mako and his teammates gave each other high fives "We did it!" said Bolin "That we did my friend," said Tahno "That we did" Mako couldn't believe he and his friends won the tournament and the reward money. That means he and Bolin wouldn't have to live in the streets anymore, not only that but it also meant he would get to be with Korra again. He looked at the balcony and saw the exited look on Korra's face. Her smile warmed his heart in a way he could never describe; unless he had a guitar in his hands. The announcer spoke once more "Now for those teams who didn't win don't worry you still receive 10 hundred yuans in cash money for participation and a free meal at any restaurant of you're choosing, so nobody goes home empty handed. Thank you all for participating and we'll see you all at the Anniversary Party tonight"

Cameras were flashing as the three boys stood proudly and smiled for the cheering crowd, Asami was standing next to them; well next to Bolin to be more precise. The announcer walked to the winners "Congratulations on winning the tournament Ferrets, do you have anything to say to your new fans" before Mako could respond Bolin came in front and took the microphone from the announcers hand "We just want to say we are honored to have been a part of this once in a lifetime opportunity and would like to thank everyone for believing in us, including our dearest friend Asami and of course each other. This was a team effort after all" he then gave the microphone back to the announcer "And there you have it folks, the Fire Ferrets; our newest Pro Bending champions!" Mako then saw the councilmen and Korra walking towards them, Mako could feel his heart pound like a drum as Korra came closer. An exited smile appeared on Asami's face when she saw the Avatar; no wonder Mako fell for this girl, she was simply adorable! Not to mention fit. Tenzin bowed to the boys "Well done my boys, you are clearly the most talented benders I have ever seen. Don't you agree Tarlokk?" the waterbender looked at the boys as his eyes fell on Mako. He gulped, he recognized him as the man who wrongly accused him and his brother of harming the Avatar. Mako prayed to the spirits that his new disguise would fool Tarlokk. Apparently the spirits took pity on him "I suppose so" said Tarlokk, Mako let out a silent sigh in relief as did Tahno, Bolin and Asami. Korra walked up to him "That was incredible, I've never seen anyone firebend with such passion before. Your unbelievable" she said. Mako could feel his face turn red and felt hot inside his helmet "Um, thank you Avatar. That means a lot coming from you" he said, he knew Korra didn't recognize him and in a way he was a bit glad because with Tarlokk and the cops around he wouldn't want to be himself at the moment but he already had a plan of making Korra realize it was him. Tenzin shook Mako's hand "We look forward to seeing you tonight" he said and the four friends bowed in respect. The councilmen left but Korra stayed a bit longer "I really look forward to seeing you guys at the party, maybe you could tell me where you learned those moves" she said to Mako, he cleared his thought "Of course, no problem. See you tonight them." Korra smiled and left with the councilmen. Mako turned and saw his friends grinning like mad, Asami let out a girlish squeal which made Mako blush in embarrassment.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: An Unexpected Turn

The grand hall was packed with people; rich and poor, young and old, black and white any kind really. The halls were decorated with lovely lantern ornaments and strings of lights were decorated around the pillars of the building and soothing music filled the room. Mako was wearing the outfit Tahno had picked for him, Bolin was wearing an emerald green jacket over a black shirt, black pants and matching boots. Asami wore a lovely slim red dress with a deep red sash around the waist and a light red shawl with yellow trimming, she also had a golden beret with matching earrings and neckless. When Bolin first saw her his jaw literally dropped to the flow, this act made the rich girl blush. Tahno was wearing an outfit similar to Bolin only his jacket was deep blue and was wearing dark blue pants with black boots. He was also wearing white gloves. The four stood together, Asami holding Bolin's arm, among the crowd of people. Asami and Tahno looked perfectly comfortable but the two brothers felt like two fish out of water. Asami noticed Bolin's uneasy look "Are you okay?" she asked him. Bolin gulped and smiled nervously "I'm fine it's just that. I'm just not use to these kind of things. I'm not really a classy guy" he said "No you're not" said Asami, and Bolin frowned but the rich girl gave him a sincere smile "And that's what makes you so great, and a million times more interesting and these stuck up snobs" Bolin felt his heart go all aflutter, no girl had every said anything like that to him before. Mako and Tahno smiled at the scene. Then they heard a voice coming from the staircase, a man in a fancy suite stood tall "Presenting the Grand Council and Avatar Korra" each of the Councilmen descended from the stairs, the last were Tenzin and Korra.

Mako could have sworn that time had stopped and everybody in the room had disappeared; there she was, Korra had her chocolate brown hair lose and free but she still had the locks of hair on both sides of her face, only their usual deep blue bands were light blue. She wore a sparkly sapphire flower clip on the back of her head with two strings of pearls. She wore a strapless deep blue dress, with white trim and white sash around her waist decorated with a water lilly. The side of the dress was cut on the left side, revealing a light blue fabric underneath the dark blue material. She was also wearing a white chocker neckless with a light blue pendant, a transparent fabric connected the chocker to the dress. The only thing that remained the same were her dark blue arm wormers and arm band. Manny of the guests were astonished of how breathtakingly beautiful their beloved Avatar looked. Mako barely moved or blinked as he watched the young woman walk down the stairs with her airbending master. Asami and Bolin were speechless too, Korra looked amazing! "Wow, the girl cleans up pretty good" said Bolin and Asami nodded in agreement "No kidding, she looks gorgeous" Tahno also agreed "I know, that dress is really flattering on her curves and the color really brings out her eyes" he said. Mako agreed with what all of his friends had just said but didn't say anything, on account of his mouth was hanging open and his non-blinking eyes were practically glued to Korra. Noticing this Bolin gave his brother a gentle shake "Mako, unless you don't want to drown this place with you're droll, close your mouth." the firebender snapped back to reality and tried inconspicuously to wipe the saliva from his mouth.

All four councilmen, plus Korra, walked up to the four friends. They all bowed in respect "Congratulations again on your victory Ferrets" said Tenzin, Mako smiled "Thank you sir"

"And as promised" Tenzin and Korra moved a little to the left as Mai-Ling came with a large check of thirty thousand yuans. Bolin was practically giggling, Mako had to nudge him with his elbow "Thirty Thousand Yuans," said Tenzin. The entire room broke into applause. Mako smiled at Korra who smiled in return but then frowned. This caught him by surprise, why did she suddenly look upset? Bolin took the check "Than you, thank you soooo much. I would like to thank my team and my dear friend Asami we couldn't have done it without her" he said as he swung his arm around Asami's shoulder, causing her to blush.

Tahno tapped Mako on the shoulder and nodded his head towards Korra. Mako caught this and cleared his throat as he walked towards Korra, "Hey," he said. Korra smiled and crossed her arms casually "Hey, congrats on your win, again." she said politely, Mako struggled to start a conversation "Um, thanks. It truly is an honor to be in you're present-I mean in you're 'presence', Avatar" Korra arced an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips "Yeah, you're not use to these kind of get togethers are you?" she asked. Mako blushed "What? No, of course I'm use to it, I-I go to these things all the time. Just last month I was at an extravagant party in Bah Sing Seah" he fixed his scarf/bandana and Korra smirked "Really, you've been to Ba Sing Seah?" she asked. Mako could feel his palms sweat, he could tell she wasn't that impressed."Yes, and to the Ember Islands and the kingdom of Omachu. I've been to all sorts of places" Mako had no idea what he was doing, there he was talking to the most beautiful and extraordinary girl he had ever met and he was telling her complete lies. Maybe it is true what they say; love can make a guy stupid. Or in his case, more stupid "I see. You're life must…really be something" said Korra, before Mako could answer Tarlokk walked towards them "Korra, I see you're getting acquainted with our winners. I am Councilmen Tarlokk, and you are?" Mako tensed up and though for a moment "Um…my name is…Kuzon. My name is Kuzon" he said as he bowed. Tarlokk eyed him "Mister Kuzon, well I must say you made quite a performance out there." said Tarlokk, in reality he was only trying to be polite but he didn't like this new boy one bit; especially not after he blew a kiss towards the young woman he was planing on marrying. He then placed his arm around Korra's shoulder which made her feel uncomfortable, Mako's eyes widen slightly at this "Um, thank you sir. It wasn't entirely easy but I managed to pull through" then he smiled at Korra "I had a little motivation" Korra blushed at this, it was now clear that this boy was trying to get her attention, and that made her feel uncomfortable. Tarlokk narrowed his eyes and pulled Korra slightly closer, this also caught her by surprise "Yes, well It was very nice to meet you in person but Korra has other people to meet"

He tried to lead Korra away from Mako until he spoke "Wait, um I've been meaning to ask you something Avatar" Korra removed Tarlokk's arm from her shoulder and looked at Mako "What?" she asked. Mako took a deep breath before talking "I'm not usually this strait forward but…I was hopping we could…maybe grab some dinner sometime, like tomorrow if that's alright" Korra's eyes widen "What?" Tarlokk then grabbed her arm "I'm sorry but the Avatar has no time for dating, she is far to busy with her training and protecting our fair city." he said. Korra's mouth flew open as she fiercely released herself from Tarlokk "WHAT?" she cried so loud the musicians stopped playing and all eyes fell on her. Tenzin watched in horror "Oh, no" Tarlokk tried to calm Korra down "Korra, please this young man is out of his-"

"Can it Tarlokk!" Korra yelled at him "I'm am so SICK of this!" Tenzin walked up to Korra "Korra, please, this is completely unnecessary" Korra glared at him "NO! It is completely necessary! All my life I've had people constantly telling me 'The Avatar must do this, the Avatar must do that'. When I first came to this City I though I could finally break free from that compound of a prison and actually do my job as the Avatar, but so far I'll I've ever done is go to meetings and parties where my presence matters more than my opinion! I should be out there helping people, doing my job but nooooooo, you guys still have to handle everything and make all the decisions yourselves just because I'm still in training. Well guess what? I may be young and sure I'm not the best airbender in the world just yet but I'm improving and just because I'm learning It doesn't mean I'm unable to take care of any large problem and I am entitled to make my own choices. Avatar Aang was only twelve when he saved the world and yet you still treat me, a seventeen-year-old woman, like a naive child?!" she then pointed to Mako "And YOU! You think I didn't notice you flirting with me before the match? Did you really believe winning one tournament would be enough to impress me and make me want to date you?" Mako began to stamper "N-No, I mean, well you see-" Korra scoffed "Unbelievable, clearly you're no different than any other stuffed shirt, swaggering peacock I've met! And you know what? I wouldn't go out with you even if you were the last man on earth. I'm done with people like you and I am done with all of this! You hear me?! DONE!" with that Korra angrily stormed out of the grand hall, leaving a devastated Mako and a very baffled crowd of people. Bolin let out a whistle "Well, that went well" he said, Asami narrowed her eyes at him as did Tahno. Tenzin followed the very angry Avatar to try and calm her down. Mako lowered his shoulders "I'm an idiot"

The whole Korra exploding at the Anniversary party was in all the news papers the next day. Tahno, Bolin, Pabu and Asami were gathered in her living room, the boys and ferret listened closely to their friend as she read the headline "After rejecting Pro Bending winner Kuzon's date offer, Avatar Korra exposed a side of herself that amazed everyone. She said she was tired of not being respected and treated as the Avatar should be and felt that she should be doing so mush more than sign political papers and be a pretty face at a party. While most guests claimed Avatar Korra's attitude last night was unacceptable the rest strongly believe she was right and were proud to know their Avatar knew her destiny and wished to four-fill it by any means necessary" Tahno checked his nails "Well, at least maybe now they'll finally let the girl breath" he said "Plus Mako and Bolin won the money, at least now they won't go hungry anymore"

Asami had to agree with her cousin but she was still upset that Korra rejected Mako, as was Bolin. He knew his brother was feeling heartbroken, so much in fact that he didn't even come down to eat. "Speaking of Mako, he still hasn't come down. I'm starting to worry" said Asami. Bolin got up from his seat and walked upstairs to get his brother.

Bolin walked up to Mako's guest room and knocked on the door "Mako, you awake?" no answer. Bolin then opened the door and saw his brother; Mako was still covered in his blanket from the waist down, he was laying on his chest with his face buried into his pillow. He wasn't asleep but he wasn't moving. The room was entirely dark, the curtains were closed, blocking out the sunlight. Bolin gave his brother a gentle shake "Come on bro, get up. You still haven't eaten" he said

"I'm not hungry" Mako's voice was muffed underneath his pillow.

Bolin sat on the side of the bed "Look, bro I know things didn't go so well but…you can't just stay up here forever" he said.

"Why not?" said Mako's muffled voice and Bolin scratched the back of his head "Well, for starters this is Asami's house and were only living in the guest rooms and that I can't stand to see you like this. You got to pull yourself together" Mako finally removed his face from his pillow and looked at his younger brother "What's the point? Sure we won the money but I lost my one chance with Korra" he planted his face back on his pillow "She hates me"

Bolin gently pated his brother on the back "She doesn't hate you…she hates Kuzon. There's a difference" Mako looked up at his brother for a moment before burying his face on his pillow again. Bolin could hear his muffled whines. Asami walked in "How's it going?" she asked, she saw the expression on Bolin's face and heard Mako's cries "That bad hu?" she asked. Bolin stood up from the bed "You know what Mako, I'm not just gonna let you waste your life in this bed feeling sorry for yourself." he walked up to the windows and opened the curtains, letting in the sunlight. Mako simply covered his head with his blanket. Asami slapped her forehead in annoyance "Quit being so stubborn Mako, Bolin help me get him up" Bolin grabbed his brother's arm and placed it around his shoulder "Don't have to tell me twice."

The two teens carried their depressed friend to the living room; Asami had Mako's left arm around her shoulder and Bolin had his right. The firebender was practically dragged down the stairs. They placed him on the sofa, his old white shirt covered in tear and snot stains and his old worn out pants, one half was pulled up while the other hung lose and he was barefoot. Tahno came in with a cup of coffee "Here you go" he said as he gave the hot beverage to Mako, he took the mug and drank the coffee in one gulp and gave the empty mug back to Tahno, he looked at him in surprise and concern.

Bolin placed Mako's new guitar on his lap and stood side by side with Asami "Play something." he said "That always makes you feel better" Mako shook his head "Not this time" Asami clapped her hands "Hey, Bolin didn't you say your dancing always cheered him up" Bolin napped his fingers "Yeah, good thinking Asami" the two high fiver each other and Pabu turned on the radio. Music filled the room and the two teens did their most impressive dance moves. Tahno was enjoying it, as was Pabu. Mako watched with an emotionless expression. When the two finished dancing they remained in their final poses, waiting for Mako's reaction…he didn't smile or say anything but simply threw his head back to face the celling.

"Any other ideas?" asked Bolin through his teeth, still in his pose, as was Asami "I've got nothing" she said through her teeth also.

Mako sighed and got up from his chair "I really appreciate what you guys are doing but I don't think anything can make me feel better. I took a risk and lost the most amazing girl I have ever met. I know it kinda sounds lame and cheesy but…when I'm not with her…my heart hurts." Bolin, Tahno and Asami both felt as if their own hearts would break too, they have done everything they could to help Mako and Korra find their happy ending and now it seemed more far away then before. It was then Asami realized something "Wait! Wait, when you asked her out Korra rejected you, right?" Mako looked at her with a devastated look "Why don't you just cut off my vocal cords and call it a day!?" he said with sad sarcasm. Asami shook her head "No, if you think about it, she didn't reject you, she rejected Kuzon, which means she still likes you. The real you." Mako, Bolin and Tahno listened carefully "Go on" they said and Asami continued "All he has to to is go to Korra and tell her the whole truth."

"And just how I'm I gonna do that?" asked Mako.

Tahno snapped his fingers "Surprise her! Girl's love a surprises" he said as he gave Mako a round metal container "This is the cream used to remove your fake facial hair" he said "You go to her as 'Kuzon' take off the makeup right in front of her and BOOM! Instant girlfriend" Bolin then gave Mako his guitar "And if all else fails, just sing. She'll defiantly recognize you then!" Mako though about what his friends said; maybe there was still a strong possibility that he could have a chance to win Korra's affection. But then something crossed his mind "But if I just tell her then she'll know I lied and then she just won't hate Kuzon but she'll hate me!"

"Not if you explain everything. If she really loves you, like I KNOW she does, then she'll understand" said Asami. Bolin smiled at his brother "Come on bro. Give her a chance" he said, "And give yourself a chance" said Tahno "Who knows, maybe second time won't be so bad"

Mako though this threw for a moment; what if he did go to Korra and reveled himself, would she still care for him? Would she be mad at him for lying? Could he risk getting his heart broken…again? He sighed "What else do I have to lose?" he asked, his three friends broke into cheers, Bolin slapped his brother in the back "Alright! Now let's get you out of those **rags**, into some clean cloths, brush you're teeth" he smelled his brother's mouth and his nose crinkled "Twenty times and you're good to go!" Tahno grabbed hold of Mako's arm "Leave it to me!" he dragged the firebender upstairs to change, leaving Bolin, Asami and Pabu "So you think you're dad won't mind if we took the limo?" asked Bolin, Asami smirked "I've got a better idea"

The three boys waited patiently in the yard, Mako was out of his worn and worse gloating and was wearing his new cloths and false facial hair. In a few moments Asami came out from the garage and into the yard; she was driving a stylish convertible Satomobile, while wearing an equally stylish black jumpsuit and a pair of goggles above her head. She milled at the boys "Think this'll do?" she asked, the boys simply smiled and ran up to the vehicle "Asami, you are a miracle!" said Bolin, which of course made Asami giggle and blush. Mako and Tahno looked at each other and smirked. Asami got out of the car and opened the back seat door "Sir, you're lady awaits" she said as she bowed and gestured at Mako to enter. He smiled and did so. Asami turned to her cousin "You coming too, Tahno" she asked but the waterbender shook his head "Sorry, Asami but I just got a call from my assistant and says that I'm needed back at the salon. Let's just say that things have gotten a little out of control while I was gone and she's not very good in a crisis." he hugged his cousin "Thanks for everything," said Asami, Tahno gave her a kiss on the cheek "Thank nothing of it. Tell uncle Hiroshi I said hi" he said, Asami winked "Will do". Tahno walked towards Mako "And good luck with your girl, my friend" Mako smiled and the two boys shook hands "Thanks, Tahno. And I'll give back the cream when I can" said Mako but Tahno shook his head "Don't worry about it, I've got more of those babies back at the salon. Consider it a gift. Oh, and remember; use it with a soft material to pass on your face, don't want to get a rash" the two boys laughed "Take care" said Tahno before leaving "You too" said Mako. The waterbender then walked up to Bolin and also shook his hand "Take care of yourself Bolin" said Tahno, the earthbender smiled "Thanks, you too Tahno" then Tahno whispered to Bolin while holding his hand to his face so Asami wouldn't hear "You're a lucky guy" he said, this made Bolin blushed for he knew who he was talking about. Tahno gave his friends one final wave as he took off in his car. Bolin sat on the front seat and Asami turned the key "Next stop; Air Temple Island"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Make It Shine

At the island Korra was in the front lawn with Jinora and Ikki. They used their airbending to make the blades of an ancient airbending training instrument move. Korra moved swiftly and gracefully through the blades

"Good, light on you're feet" said Jinora.

Korra came out of the other side and landed perfectly on her feet, he slightly bend her knees and placed her hands on them to catch her breath, she had been doing this almost all morning. The airbending sisters then noticed someone coming, Jinora arched an eyebrow and smirked

"Oh, he's cute" she said "Korra is that the firebender boy who asked you out last night?"

Korra turned her head and saw 'Kuzon' walking towards them, he had a large bag over his shoulder. Ikki jumped excitedly "Is he here to ask you out again? Or maybe he's here to ask you to marry him" out of annoyance, and embarrassment, Korra earthbended a rock from underneath the girls which sent them flying. Korra turned and saw Kuzon standing in front of her, she let out a sigh and placed her hands on her hips "Well, look who it is" she said, she could hear the sisters giggle from behind her as they gently landed themselves to the ground, "Hate to break it to you but you're wasting you're time. I meant what I said and nothing you can say or do will make me change my mind" Mako knew that Korra would not be an easy person to persuade, he took a deep breath before talking "Look, I'm really sorry I embarrassed you" he said

"You didn't embarrass he" Korra said, she removed her hands from her hips "Actually, now that I think about it, I should be thanking you" Mako looked at her surprised "Really?" he said. The Avatar smiled "Yeah, if you hadn't done what you did, I probably wouldn't have snapped and tolled the Council exactly how I felt. Tenzin even agreed to let me do a daily patrol of the city from now on. I think I'm finally getting the respect I deserve" Mako smiled, apparently Asami's plan didn't go entirely to waste after all, Korra finally got what she wanted. He nodded "That's wonderful. I'm glad I was able to help…sort of" Korra slightly chuckled "Yeah, but don't think this means I'll go out with you" she then turned to the two young girls "Jinora, Ikki why don't you two go inside, the big kids need to talk" Jinora bowed to both of them "It was nice to meet you Kuzon" she said as Ikki followed her. Mako looked at Korra "I'm not trying to make you change you're mind or anything but-"

Korra raised her hand in front of him "Listen, Kuzon, I'm flattered by you're invitation, really but…I'm just not into dating anyone at the moment" this statement made Mako drop his shoulder "Oh, I see. Well I understand with you being the Avatar and all. You shouldn't waste your time with silly things like dating or romance" Mako felt like he was piercing himself with a knife, he should've known he wouldn't stand a chance with the Avatar, but would his friends listen to him? No. Korra let out a depressed sigh "It's not that, it's just…" she couldn't go on, but Mako wanted to know for some reason "What?" Korra looked at him and somehow felt…secure to tell him. She didn't look at him, rather she looked over at the horizon "A couple days ago, I went into the city and met someone" Mako's eyes widen, she was talking about him "Sure he seemed kind of weird and crazy at first but…he turned out to be the sweetest, smartest and most honest and trustworthy guy I have ever met." Mako could feel his heart race and a smile slowly grew on his face as Korra continued "He had such potential and talent. He's been through a lot and had to sacrifice so mush just to support his little brother. I've never met anyone like him." Korra felt the soft breeze blow though her hair. Mako walked up to her slowly "What happened?" he asked. Korra turned to look at him "I don't like to talk about it. My master Tenzin, he believes I should just forget about him. And while I refused to do so at first…I figured he was probably right" Mako lowered his gaze to the ground, maybe it was best if he never came. Korra spoke again "Maybe it's for the best I mean, I've only known him for a few hours. Can you really believe a person can fall in love with someone in just one day? It's crazy right?" Korra chuckled, as mush as she tried to make herself believe that, she knew a part of her refused to believe it. Mako looked at her "It happened to me" this made Korra blush, as Mako continued "I met someone too. But it happened days before the match. She was the most intelligent, most fierce, headstrong and independent woman I have ever met in my entire life. Although she was kind of wild and impulsive but that's just what made her so great." Korra looked at the young boy curiously as he continued "But sadly we just weren't meant to be"

"Why, what happened?" Korra asked. Mako looked at her with sad eyes "I don't like to talk about it" the two teenagers looked at each other for a while, "But if you already love someone else, then why did you ask me out?" Korra asked. Mako scratched the back of his head as he tried to come up with something "I don't know, maybe because…you reminded me so much of her. I though I was ready to move on, but I guess I wasn't" Korra suddenly felt bad for rejecting him in such a way "I'm sorry. I guess we have more in common than we thought" she said. The two teen smiled at each other. Korra then placed her hands behind her in a bashful manner "Listen, even though I'm still against the whole date thing maybe we could still hang out…as friends?" Mako's face lit up "Definitely!" he said. Korra's face also lit up "Cool, let's go" she said, Mako was baffled "Wait, now?" Korra smirked "Sure, I'm done with training for today and besides it's sunday. Everyone's taking a break" Mako looked into Korra's stunning blue eyes, how could he say no? "Okay, sure." Korra clapped her hands together "Awesome, we can take Naga" Mako arced and eyebrow "Who's Naga?" he asked, Korra smiled "My best friend. You'll love her" she winked.

Korra and Mako were strolling the city ridding on Naga, Korra was steering while Mako rode on the back "You're best friend is a poler bear dog" said Mako "Somehow that makes perfect sense" Korra turned her head to face him "I'll take that as a compliment, rich boy" Mako blushed at this. They made their way through the crowd of people near the shopping centers, Korra turned to look at Mako again "You sure you're friends are okay with you not being with them?" She asked, Mako shook his head "On the contrary, I think I'm doing them a favor"

At the park Asami was siting on a bench, Pabu was playing with a butterfly on the grass next to her. Just then Bolin came with a bag and two drinks "Here you go; one BLT with white bread and strawberry juice" he said as he handed her the wrapped sandwich from the bag and the drink, he was wearing a hat and grey scarf to cover his face, on a count of he didn't want to put on his false beard. He sat down next to her and took out his own sandwich "And a CML with papaya juice for me" Asami giggled "What's a CML?" Bolin unwrapped his sandwich "Chicken, cheese and lettuce, duh" Asami giggled again as Bolin took a huge bite of his sandwich "You're hilarious" she said, Bolin nudged her arm "No you're hilarious" he said with his mouth full. Asami nudged him in return "No you're hilarious"

"No you're hilarious"

"No you're hilarious"

"No you're-"

"WOW!" Bolin nudged her a bit too hard that Asami fell off the bench. He blushed in embarrassment as he helped her up "I am so sorry, please don't hate me" Asami was laughing as she sat back on the bench "You're lucky I like you" she said. The two teens laughed, then they noticed two girls walk by and giggled flirtatiously at Bolin. He blushed in embarrassment and Asami looked at them with daggers in her eyes "What was that about?" she asked, Bolin scratched the back of his head "Well, it's kind of happened before." he said "Back where me and Mako worked some girls would sometimes flirt with us" this made Asami's eyes widen, she didn't know Bolin was so popular. Bolin noticed her reaction "But I almost never flirted back" he said "Almost?" said Asami. Bolin was practically sweating "Let me explain, sure there have been a lot of girls who liked me but, they never really liked me. At least for me" this woke up Asami's curiosity "What do you mean?" she asked. Bolin let out a sigh "Me and Mako never had much luck when it came to dating and stuff. Most of the time it was just that neither of those girls really connected with me. But manny times it was also that once they realize I was just some street-kid who worked serving food at a cheep restaurant…they never looked at me the same way again." Asami lowered her gaze to her sandwich "I'm sorry to hear that. But you know what? It's their lost. You're a great guy Bolin; you're sweet, you're funny, you're smart, you're never afraid to be yourself in front of anyone" the young woman's words made Bolin's heart soar, no girl had ever said anything so sweet and heartfelt to him before, other than his mother. "You really think that way about me?" he asked blushing, Asami smiled at him "You better believe I do. And, for what it's worth, I don't care that you worked as a waiter, or that you grew up in an old apartment without proper indoor pluming…it's your spirit that really maters. You are unlike any guy I have ever met. You're one of a kind" Bolin looked deep into Asami's eyes "No girl had ever said anything like that to me before" he said. Asami blushed as she also looked into his eyes "That's because they only cared about what was above the surface." she said "But underneath the surface is where the real treasure is" Pabu watched the whole scene and smiled. Asami placed her head on Bolin's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her "You're one of a kind too" he said as she snuggled her head on his shoulder. Bolin brightened up Asami's life by simply being her friend.

Korra pulled Naga's rains to a halt, Mako got off first "Why did you want to come to the park, anyway?" asked Korra as Mako readjusted the bag around his shoulder "Why not, it's the best place to hang out. Besides I've got something planed in mind" Korra arched and eyebrow "Like what?" she asked. Mako gave her his hand "You truest me?" he asked, Korra crossed her arms "Ever since I was a kid my dad always said 'Korra, truest a guy with a mustache'" the two teens laughed, Mako gave Korra his hand again waiting for her answer. She smiled, "Yeah, I truest you" she took Mako's hand as he helped her down. When Korra reached the ground she slightly tripped but Mako grabbed her before she fell. They looked into each others eyes; Mako had his arms around her waist and Korra's hands rested on his chest. They noticed their awkward position and broke apart blushing "Um, thanks" said Korra, Mako pulled his collar slightly, being this close to Korra made him feel warm "Uh…no problem" the two teens walked toward the fountain and sat on the edge. Korra saw Mako adjusting his bag, "What's in that bag anyway?" she asked. Mako smirked and took out the guitar Asami gave him. Korra's eyes widened "You…you play?" she was astonished. Mako placed the guitar around his shoulder "Yeah a little." he started to play beautiful music. A few people nearby stooped to listen, Korra looked at the boy playing the beautiful guitar; something about this image seemed so familiar. Her eyes sparkled as memories flowed back. When Mako stopped playing the very small group clapped. Korra smiled "Wow…you're amazing" Mako blushed, he wasn't entirely sure why he was doing this, if Korra found out who he was she might be mad or something. His mind was saying these things but his heart was saying other things. Then his heart gave him an idea "Why don't you sing something?" this caught Korra by surprise "Me, sing? Now you're just messing with me" she said, the firebender gestured to the small group of people "We already have an audience. But if you don't want to sing I won't force you. Even though I'm sure you'd sound great" the spunky Avatar smirked at him "And how would you know?" she asked. Mako shrouded his shoulders "Musician's intuition" he said, making the girl chuckle "Just give it a try" he said "What've you got to lose?" Korra looked at the boy and then at the crowd of people, she could tell they did want to hear her sing. She took a deep breath as Mako began to play a soft tune. She opened her mouth and sang soft and fluidly

**Here I am, once again**

**Feeling lost but now and then**

**I breath it in, to let it go**

She nodded to Mako as a signal to play a bit louder, her voice slowly growing higher

**And you don't know where you are now**

**Or what it would come to**

**If only somebody could hear**

She stood up from the fountain as a more people gathered and got into the rhythm

**When you figure out how**

**You're lost in the moment**

**You disappear! **

Korra's voice grew higher, her harmonious voice reaching almost the entire park, so much Asami and Bolin heard it and even a homeless man sleeping in a bush popped out to listen to the young Avatar. Mako played the guitar louder as Korra began to dance to her own song

**You don't have to be afraid to put you're dream in action**

**You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction**

**Not a fantasy**

**Just remember me**

**When it turns out right**

Bolin, Asami and Pabu came to where the music was coming from and smiles came across their faces when they saw Mako playing guitar with such a passion…and in public no less! Korra was singing beautifully with the same amount of passion. It was like they were one with the music

**Cause you know that if you live in you're imagination**

**Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination**

A few teenagers came and danced beside Korra

**In my victory**

**Just remember me**

**When I make it**

**Shine!**

Bolin and Asami couldn't resist, they let their feet take control and danced along side the group of people. Mako smiled as he played and watched the girl he loved dance and sing like and angel

**Reaching high**

**Feeling low**

**I'm holding on but letting go**

**I'd like to shine**

She walked up to a group of young girls and pated one of their heads in an affectionate manner

**I'll shine for you**

The girls giggled in excitement, they couldn't believe the Avatar just sang to them

**And it's time to show the world how**

**I'm getting closer to my goal everyday**

She stood on the fountain again

**All we have is right now**

**As long as you feel it inside**

**You'll know!**

The two teenagers who were dancing with Korra found their own partners and Asami and Bolin saw this as their chance to dance with her as Korra jumped from the fountain.

**You don't have to be afraid to put you're dream in action**

**You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction**

The bush guy danced like crazy

**Not a fantasy**

**Just remember me**

**When it turns out right**

**Cause you know that if you live in you're imagination**

**Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination**

**In my victory**

**Just remember me**

**When I make it **

**Shine!**

While Mako was busy having fun people began throwing money into his bag.

**Everyone can tell you how**

**It's often said and done**

**Wow!**

**The harder times will change you're mind**

**And make you wanna run**

**But you want it**

**And you need it**

**Like you need to breath the air**

**If they doubt you**

**Just believe and**

**It's enough to get you**

**There!**

While Korra hit the high note she shot fire up into the sky while Mako did a guitar solo

**You don't have to be afraid to out you're dream in action**

**You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction**

Bolin twirled Korra and Asami

**Not a fantasy**

Asami and Korra grabbed each other's hands and twirled each other

**Just remember me**

**When it turns out right**

**Cause you know that is you live in you're imagination**

**Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination**

Korra climbed back on the fountain and gave the center stage to Bolin and Asami, who began to dance with each other

**In my victory**

Korra bended water into a small ice ball and threw up high in the air

**Just remember me**

She threw a fire ball and shot it at the ball of ice

**When I make it**

**Shine!**

Korra struck a pose as Bolin dipped Asami and millions of tiny little pieces of sparkling ice fell gently around her and everyone. The entire crowd of people cheered and the bush guy was whistling. Bolin and Asami hugged each other, happy to have had so much fun. Korra walked up to them and gave them a hug, she knew they were Mako's friends. Mako then looked at his bag and noticed the money "Hey guys, check it out" he said as he showed them the bag of money. They all looked at each other until they heard a voice, it was the bush guy "That was amazing, you should do this for a living" he said. Korra smiled at him and took the bag filled with money from Mako and gave it to the old man "Here, you need this more than we do" she said. The bush man was practically jumping as he took all the money that was in the bag, "Thank you, thank you. You kids are a blessing." he said before returning to his bush. The four friends broke out laughing. Just then Korra let out a gasp; all of the sudden she saw images of Avatar Aang fighting with a strange looking man, she saw Lin's mother Toph Bei Fong and Councilmen Sokka. The whole scene went so fast she had no time to analyze them. Then, just as quickly as they came, they left. Korra groaned as he held her head, Mako noticed this and placed his hand on her shoulder "Are you okay?" he asked. Korra shook her head and looked at Mako's worried face "I'm fine, just…a little too mush excitement you know" Mako wasn't entirely sure, if there was one thing he knew about Korra it was that a little excitement was not enough to drag her down. Whatever got her so woozy for a moment he decided to let it slide…for now.

The four friends were gathered around a bar, they were drinking smoothies and enjoying each other's company "I can't believe I did that" said Korra, "I have never sang in front of a crowd that was more than three people" Asami laughed "Well you were incredible" she said, Korra nudged her shoulder "What about you and Yohan?" said Korra, Yohan was the name Bolin used so she wouldn't recognize him, he still couldn't believe she didn't know him as Bolin, this kind of caught them all by surprise. "You danced like professionals. I've never seen two people more compatible than the two of you" said the Avatar. This made the two dancers blush "Oh, please" said Bolin "I'm sure you say that to all dancers"

"I was right" said Mako "You do have an amazing voice" Korra blushed "Well, you weren't so bad yourself. You have real talent, Kuzon" the firebender blushed and took a sip of his drink.

BURP!

Mako quickly covered his mouth, his face red in embarrassment "Excuse me" he said. Korra smirked and took a sip of her drink as well

BBUURRPP!

Mako looked at her wide eyed and then started to laugh, Korra did the same. Bolin rolled his eyes "Oh, please" he took a sip of his drink

BBUURRPP!

Korra clapped "Nice one" she said. Mako scoffed "That's nothing"

BBBUUURRRPPP!

Both Korra and Bolin laughed, while Asami arched an eyebrow "You know my dad always tolled me never to burp in public" the three teens looked at her with annoyed looks as she took a sip from her drink.

BBBUUURRRPPP!

"But dad's not here now" the four friends broke out laughing. Korra placed her arm around Asami's shoulder "Wow, who'd though you'd have it in you rich girl" she said, Asami fliped her hair "What can I say, I'm a girl of manny talents" she said. Mako arched and eyebrow "What about singing?" Asami blushed "Okay, maybe not SO manny talents" the friends continued to laugh. Korra took another sip of her smoothie

BBBBUUUURRRRPPPP!

Mako, Bolin and Asami were silent for a moment before they applauded, "Nice" "Very good" "We have a winner" Korra smiled proudly "Thank you, thank you" while the teens enjoyed their fun a familiar pair of blue eyes was watching them from way in the back, he didn't like the way Korra was getting so comfortable with this new firebender. He knew he had to do something and fast.

It was already three in the afternoon, the four teens were gathered near the bay were they could see the statue of Avatar Aang. Korra was next to Mako while Bolin was next to Asami, Naga was with them as was Pabu, resting on Naga's head, and Asami's Satomobile was nearby. Korra was enjoying Mako's company and he was enjoying hers, he couldn't believe how well everything went today. But then he remembered something; he wasn't being completely honest, but then again did Korra figure out who he really was by now? He wasn't entirely sure, after all she didn't recognize Bolin, unless she did that on purpose. If she was then Korra is definitely one crafty chick.

She let out a sigh "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Mako looked at the woman next to him "Yeah…beautiful" Korra felt his eyes on her and turned to look at him. She gave him her famous smiles, a hint of blush upon her face. Asami and Bolin smiled as they watched the scene. Korra then slowly backed away "Well, it's been fun but, I should probably get back to the Air Temple. I still need to get ready for the festival tonight" she said, "Maybe I'll see you guys there" Bolin shook his head "Sorry but I'm taking Asami to the Twin Towers for the release of the lanterns" he said. Korra snapped her fingers "Oh, that's right, you said you were going to release a lantern in honor of your mom" she said, Asami nodded "Yeah, it's always been a dream of mine and now Bo-I mean Yohan! Yohan, is gonna help make it come true" Korra smiled "Well I hope you two have a great time." the two teens nodded in thanks. She turned to Mako "What about you? You have any plans for the festival" Mako bit his bottom lip "It depends…what are you planing to do?" he asked. Korra smiled confidently "Whatever you're doing" Mako's eyes widen and look over at Bolin and Asami, both grinning and giving him a thumbs up.

The firebender tried to find his words "Um…maybe we could. Hang out…together. Watch the lanterns and stuff" he mentally slapped himself, he was perfectly fine before and now he was acting like a bashful idiot. Korra got closer to him and did something that made Mako's face go completely red; she reached for his scarf, which was styled into an ascot, and readjusted it to look like it did the day she met him. He couldn't believe what she was doing "It's a date" she said right before she kissed his cheek. Mako smiled "Great. So I'll…see you tonight?" Korra smiled "Definitely" she released Mako's scarf and climbed onto Naga, Pabu jumped from her head and climbed on Bolin's shoulder. She looked at Mako one more time before getting ready to leave "Oh, and one more thing…tonight, you can ditch the fake mustache" she said as she winked. Mako's body tensed up and Bolin and Asami had practically dropped their jaws. Korra tugged on the rains to signal Naga to go "Bye Asami, bye Bolin" she said as she passed them. The three friends then were really baffled. Korra was definitely one smart cookie.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Romance and Despair

Korra came back to the Air Temple, she was feeling blissful and happy, she was humming the song she sang at the park as she walked down the halls. She then saw Meelo, Jinora and Ikki as she made a turn towards the dinning room "Oh, hey guys" she said happily as she patted Meelo and Ikki's heads "Where have you been all day Korra, we missed you, did you spend the day with Kuzon, was it fun, did you have a nice time?" Ikki asked in her usual happy hipper self, Korra giggled "Yes, Ikki I did spent the day with Kuzon and I'm meeting him again tonight during the festival" Ikki jumped for joy and Jinora smiled "Oh, that's great Korra. I knew he would be a good choice" the Avatar blushed "He is great, and I'm feeling great. Everything is great. See you guys" she said as she petted their heads before leaving. Ikki was still jumping and Jinora was sighing dreamingly. Meelo raised his hand "Who's Kuzon?"

Korra entered the dinning room and found Tenzin sitting around the table with Pema. The Avatar had a great big smile on her face and a sparkle in her eye "Tenzin, Pema I have great news to tell you." but Tenzin and Pema didn't look too happy. This made Korra's smile disappear "Guys, what's wrong?" the couple turned their heads to were Tarlokk was standing. Korra's eyes narrowed "Tarlokk, what are you ding here?" the young man smiled at Tenzin who sighed "Korra, Tarlokk has come here to…ask you something" he said. Korra arched an eyebrow "What?" Tarlokk walked up to Korra and took both her hands, which made Korra feel very uneasy. Tarlokk cleared his through before seeking "Korra, my darling Korra, I know this is very sudden but…I'm here today to propose to you" Korra looked at him skeptically "Propose what?" she asked. Pema looked at the young woman "He means, 'propose', propose" Korra's eyes snapped wide and yanked her hands away from his "WHAT?!"

"You're speechless I see." said Tarlokk with a grin "A fine quality in a wife" Korra didn't know weather to punch him in the jaw with a sucker punch or use the three elements she knew how to bend in order to send him flying out the window. She refused to believe that this man, six years older than her, was actually asking her to marry him "Are you crazy?! Where is all of this coming from?"

"Korra, don't tell me you haven't figure it out" said Tarlokk "I've always harbored strong feelings for you but I was far to timid to confess. Now that I have conquered my fears I humbly hope you will accept my offer. You would be making me the happiest man in the world."

Korra looked at her airbending master and his wife pleadingly "Tenzin, Pema please tell me this is some kind of joke, you can't possibly be okay with this" truth be tolled Tenzin and Pema did not like this anymore than Korra did. Korra turned to look at Tarlokk "I don't know what crazy game you're playing but I would never marry you in a million years." she said.

Tarlokk gave her a pleading expression "Korra, my love please" Tenzin stood up from his chair "That's quite enough Tarlokk. It is clear that Korra does not wish to marry you. I'm afraid I will have to ask you to leave" said the monk as he and his wife stood beside Korra, all three crossed their arms. Tarlokk, despite not being happy about the rejection, forced a smile and bowed "Very well." he said "If you won't marry me then at least accompany me to the festival tonight" Korra scoffed "No way! Especially not after what you did! You lied to me about Mako and Bolin!" Tarlokk tensed up as Tenzin narrowed his eyes "Korra, what are you talking about?" Korra pointed at Tarlokk "He lied about my friends being executed, I don't know why but he did" Tarlokk didn't know what to say, Korra had figured the whole thing out, but how? Tenzin looked at Tarlokk angrily "Tarlokk, is this true?" he asked. The waterbender could feel a drop of sweat fall from his face and scoffed "Honestly Tenzin, I don't know where Korra got that ridiculous idea, I would never-"

"Tarlokk leave at once." Tenzin interrupted "We will discuss this tomorrow, and decide IF you are fitting to remain with the Council" Tarlokk's eyed widened, Korra had exposed him. He looked at Korra "We are not done here, Korra" he said. Korra blew a raspberry at him, which only made him angrier and stormed out of the room…this really wasn't over.

As Tarlokk walked out of the temple he heard some familiar voices, Tenzin's three children were talking in the patio "I can't believe Korra is going out with Kuzon!" said Ikki excitedly and Jinora nodded in agreement "Yeah, It was really nice to see her be her old self again. Maybe a night out with someone new could be what she needs" Tarlokk heard their conversation and his blood began to boil; that no good, lovestruck firebender was winning Korra's affection faster than he was. It was then that an evil smirk came on his face.

Tarlokk hit the breaks of his car to stop in front of a small cabin on the outskirts of the city. He knocked on the door to be created by a familiar waterbender, "Hey, if it isn't my scheming little cousin" he said, it was the same waterbender leader of the Triple Threats!

"Nice to see you too, Narokk." he said as he entered the cabin to be greeted by the firebender and the earthbender, "Councilmen Tarlokk, what brings you here?" the water tribe man smiled "I need a favor to ask of you boys" Narokk smirked "Hey, you snuck us out of jail and got us this sweet private pad, whatever you need, you got it. Just as long as you pay the same amount" Tarlokk rose an eyebrow and took a bag from his pocket and gave it to his cousin "There's plenty more were that came from, if you boys play you're cards right" the Triple Threats smiled wickedly "We're all ears"

Mako was looking at himself in the mirror, he was wearing a brand new jacket, white shirt and black pants, they pretty mush looked like the cloths he wore the first time we met him in the story, only these looked newer and bit more stylish. He was also wearing his scarf the way it was meant to be worn. He examined himself one more time before licking his finger and stroked his eyebrow. He was satisfied but then realized he was still wearing his false mustache and goatee. He looked at the can of cream Tahno gave him, then he heard a knock on the door "Come in" he said. Bolin entered the room wearing his signature hat, he wasn't wearing the scarf but a brand new emerald green shirt and black pants with matching boots "Hey, big bro. You ready yet? Asami's already waiting out front" he said.

Mako looked at the can and sighed. He took a paper wipe from the table next to him and opened the can "Give me another minute, I'll be right down" he said. Bolin shrouded his shoulders "Okay. But try not to take to long okay?" Mako nodded "Okay", Bolin was about to close the door before he turned to his brother again "Hey. Thanks" Mako turned to look at his little brother "For what?" Bolin entered the room "For everything; for always being there and sticking by me, even if I'm not the easiest person to live with. For always supporting me, for falling in love with the Avatar and getting into this crazy adventure where we made some cool new friends. Competing in a real Pro Bending match, earning us that cash reward in the process. But most importantly…for being the best big brother in the whole world. And even without all of the fancy cloths and weird facial hair…you're still pretty cool to me" this made Mako smile and he could almost feel his eyes filing with tears "Thanks Bolin. I really appreciate what you and Asami have done for me. I couldn't have done it without you." now it was Bolin's turn to cry "I love you big brother" he said "Love you too little brother" said Mako. The two brothers embraced in a warm brotherly hug "Okay, let's not get to emotional right now" said Bolin as they ended the hug "We've got two smoking hot babes waiting for us" Mako laughed as Bolin left the room.

Korra was almost done getting ready, her hair remained the same but, instead of her usual blue tank top she had on a sleeveless light aquamarine v-neck shirt with a deep blue sleeveless jacket with white trimming. She had on a black belt with a belt buckle in the shape of the water tribe emblem. She had long fitting deep blue jeans that reached just a few inched below her knees and long knee length brown boots with a fur lining on top. Of course she had her usual arm band and arm warmers. She studied herself in the mirror and smiled proudly.

That evening the entire city was buzzing with friends and family wearing their finest cloths, they weren't to fancy just casually stylish. People performed extravagant dancing in the streets, others were taking romantic boat rides. String with beautiful lanterns hung around every corner. Among these people was a certain young firebender buying a rose from a flower vendor "Here you go, young man" said the vendor as Mako gave him the money "Thanks" he was no longer wearing his false facial hair but, just to be on the safe side, he was wearing a hat similar to his brother to cover his head and tucked his scarf slightly up to his mouth. He also had his new guitar with him. He held in his hand a single red rose to give to a certain someone, who he was searching for.

Korra was ridding on Naga, Tenzin and his family were walking beside them. The children were enjoying the entire festival while Korra's eyes scanned the area in search of a certain boy whom she once believed was gone forever "Have you found you're friend yet, Korra?" Korra heard her airbending master say "Not yet Tenzin. I'm gonna go see if I can find him near the street performers, okay" she said before she led Naga away but Tenzin stopped her "Korra" she turned to look at Tenzin's serious face…then he smiled "Have fun" this made Korra smile too before she tugged on Naga's reins to go "But not too much fun!" Tenzin cried out "And you're curfew's still at ten!" "I know!" Korra cried out.

A group of firebenders and waterbenders were doing a traditional dance while performing some beautiful bending. Mako was watching the whole thing and it amazed him how two opposite elements could look so great together; it reminded him of himself and Korra.

Speaking of which, Korra and Naga saw a large gathering of people and figured this was where the performers where. Naga sniffed the air and stuck her nose to the ground, searching for something and completely forgetting Korra was still holding her rains "Naga, what are you doing?" she asked as her beloved poler bear dog made her way through the large crowd. The performers ended their dance and the people around them broke into applause. Mako was quite impressed "Naga, take it easy" he heard a familiar voice. He turned around and saw a large familiar mountain of white coming through the crowd and towards him. Naga stopped sniffing, walked towards Mako and gave him a wet kiss, which made him laugh "Hey, hello to you too, girl" Korra got off from the large mammal and giggled.

Mako saw Korra and his eyes widened; even though she didn't look entirely different, to him, she still looked stunning. She didn't need any sparkly accessories or make up or anything like that; Korra was perfect just the way she was. He didn't know what to say at first until Naga gave him a gentle push towards her best friend. The two teens simply stood there for a few seconds before Korra surprised Mako with a punch in the arm

"OW! What was that for?"

"For not telling me the truth!" said Korra. Mako swallowed hard, he was afraid this would happen "Look, Korra I'm really sorry but I can explain everything, you see I-" but Mako was interrupted when Korra wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him lovingly "But it's so great to finally see you again. The real you" she said before releasing him. Mako arched an eyebrow "Okay now I'm really confused. Happy, but confused" Korra smiled "When you were arrested I went to Tarlokk and demanded he let you and Bolin go, but he tolled me you guys have been executed."

"What?" Mako always knew Tarlokk was a cruel man, but this was a new low.

"It doesn't matter why he did it, not anymore, truest me." said Korra "I was so heartbroken of the thought of never seeing you again. When I found out who you really were I was just so happy I didn't know how to express it. So I sang." Mako smiled and Korra returned it "I could have tolled you strait up I knew who you were, but I didn't want to ruin our fun. Plus I figured it would be way more fun to play along with you're little game and surprise you latter. Call it payback for not being entirely honest" The firebender laughed at Korra's mischievousness "I'll admit I deserve it." he said. Korra chuckled and crossed her arms "Yeah, no kidding. Now can you please explain to me why you did this whole theater act instead of just telling me the truth?" Mako bit his bottom lip and scratched the back of his head

"Yeah, well. The truth is I never really wanted to lie to you in the first place. When Bolin and I escaped we knew the police would come after us, so when Asami came up with the idea of us competing in the tournament her cousin made that disguise so the police and Tarlokk wouldn't recognize me. I did it so I could see you again." Korra blushed at that part; she couldn't believe Mako did that for her!

"I did plan on telling you the truth, but after you turned me down and said that it was best you forgot about the boy you met in the city. I though if I couldn't be with you as me, then maybe I could be with you as 'Kuzon'" Korra stroked his face "You don't have to pretend for me. I don't care about championship tittles or fancy cloths or…even facial hair" Mako slightly chuckled "I care about the musically talented guy who ate noodles with me at the Emerald Dragon. That's the guy who I want as my date tonight." Mako looked deep into Korra's beautiful eyes, he now fully realized he didn't have to pretend anymore, he could simply be himself, because that was just how Korra wanted him to be. "Then you're in luck. He's not going anywhere…not anymore." and with that they shared a romantic hug. Korra rested her head on his chest and could literally hear his heart beat. Mako blushed as they released "How did you figure it out, anyway?" Korra smirked "I could never forget the way you play guitar, plus; you took me to the park, where you begged me to sing. And let's not forget Bolin." she playfully punched his arm "Come on, did you really think I wouldn't figure it out?" said Korra, the two teens laughed,

"Oh, I almost forgot." said Mako as he he gave her the rose "Not as lovely as you but, close enough" he said, Korra chucked and gladly took the rose and gave it a slight sniff "Kind of a cheesy line…but sweet none the less" the two teens smiled lovingly at each other, "So should I start calling you 'Mako' again, or would you prefer 'Kuzon'?" they laughed "Just call me Mako" he said. Korra placed the rose in her hair "But wait, there's more." said Mako. Korra arched an eyebrow "You didn't have to go all out for me" the firebender chuckled "Think it's a little late for that. Come on" he grabbed Korra's hand and led her to a nearby bench, Naga, of course, was right behind them. Mako stood up on the bench while Korra looked at him skeptically "What are you doing?" Mako smiled "Something I should have done a long time ago" he said as he began strumming his guitar. People gathered around to hear him. Korra smiled as Mako opened his mouth to sing…in front of a crowd!

**Oh, oh,**

**Starring out at the rain with a heavy heart**

**It's the end of the world in my mind**

**Then you're voice pulled me back like a wake-up call**

Korra blushed as he sung his song. She knew it was about her.

**I'm so glad I found an angel**

**Someone…**

**Who was there when all my hopes fell**

**I wanna fly looking in you're eyes!**

**Because you live and sing**

**Because you make me believe in myself **

**Like nobody else could have**

People started to clap their hands and dance to the rhythm of the song. Mako couldn't describe the feeling, he felt so confident and free singing in public. And it was all because of Korra, she inspired him

**Because you live, girl**

**My world**

**Has twice as manny starts in the sky**

Tenzin and his family walked towards the crowd and saw the boy singing. He immediately knew this was the boy Korra was talking about and he smiled. He should have trusted Korra's heart

**Because you live there's a reason why**

**I carry on when I lose the fight**

**I want to give what you've given me**

**Always**

**Because you live, and sing**

**Because you make me believe in myself **

**Like nobody else could have**

**Because you live, girl**

**My world**

**Has everything I need to survive**

**Because you live**

**I live**

**I sing**

Everybody broke into applause as Mako jumped from the bench. Korra hugged him "That was amazing. You finally conquered you're fear" Mako blushed "Yeah, well I have you to thank for that" he said. Korra shook her head "Don't be so modest. You had the strength in you all along. You just needed to realize it" the firebender took her hand in his "Again…because of you" Korra blushed, there was no point in arguing with him, he could be just as stubborn as her.

Asami gasped in amazement; the view was incredible! She and Bolin, plus Pabu, were looking over the city above the balcony of the twin towers. The towers were two identical buildings connected by a single balcony circling around it. Bolin healed the box that contained the lantern "Pretty amazing hu?' he said, Asami nodded "It's even more beautiful than I imagined" she said. Then all of the sudden, Asami's smile turned into a frown. Bolin saw this "What's wrong?" Asami looked at him "It's just that, I feel kind of guilty. My dad always hated coming here because it had such bad memories, but when I'm here…somehow…I can feel my mother." Bolin placed his hand on hers "She's always with you. And she would be very proud of you for coming back here. You're dad could learn a thing or to about courage from you" his statement made Asami smile "This is probably gonna sound strange. But I'm really glad you broke into my house" Bolin chuckled "Yeah. Me too" he said. They looked over at the city, waiting for the releasing of the lanterns.

Meanwhile in the city, Mako rented a boat for him and Korra to ride on "After you, my lady" he said as he helped Korra into the cute little boat, she giggled "Always such a gentlemen" she said. She sat down and Mako rowed the boat with the oar. They saw Naga whining in sadness and the two teens felt bad for their furry friend. Just then Korra saw a fish in the water and got an idea "Hey, Naga" she waterbended the fish into a bubble, it popped and Naga grabbed the fish in her mouth. Satisfied, the two teens laughed and Mako rowed the boat.

After a while they stopped and Korra and Mako leaned on the edge waiting to see the release of the lanterns. Korra broke the silence "I still can't believe you actually escaped from prison, entered the Pro Bending match, wore a ridiculous getup and created an alter ego just so you could get closer to me" Mako arched an eyebrow "Why is that so hard to believe?" he asked. Korra fiddled with her wrist warmers "It's just that, nobody has ever done anything like that for me. I mean, it was still kinda crazy, but it's still the most…romantic thing anyone has ever done for me" she said, the firebender blushed "I'm really glad you feel that way" the two teens sat there in silence for a few moment before Korra spoke again "Do you really like all those things you said about me?" Mako looked at her "What things?" he asked "Back at the Air Temple, when you said I was the most intelligent and impulsive girl you've ever met" Mako blushed "Of course, I've felt that way from the moment I saw you. Why do you doubt that?" Korra playfully punched his arm, this simply made him laugh "It's not that I doubt it" she said "It's just that, most guys I've met were only attracted to me because I was the Avatar or because I was pretty. Sometimes, once they realized I could beat them up in a second, they got scared of me or simply lost interest. It never really bothered me but…I never though that I would ever meet someone who actually liked those things about me" she smiled at Mako "But I'm glad I did" Mako couldn't help but blush, this girl never ceases to amaze him "Believe it or not, the same thing use to happen to me" he said "Where I worked some girls would flirt or wink at me when they saw me, but the minute they realized I was just some street urchin musician they lost interest too. Other times they just did it to make their boyfriends jealous" Korra could feel her fist clench, she always hatted girls like that "I didn't always like to admit it but, I just once would have liked to meet someone who didn't follow the same pattern as the rest." he said, then he placed his hand on Korra's "And I think I finally did. And FYI, I don't care if you're the Avatar or not. You're amazing just the way you are" Korra immediately blushed and rested her head on his shoulder "I think you're pretty incredible too" she said "But, you already knew that"

A man standing on a small stage sounded a large horn and at that moment everyone lit their lanterns and released them. Asami and Bolin saw all of the lanterns from the horizon and also saw a few people around them doing the same. Bolin opened the box and gave Asami the lantern. Before she lit it up she gave it a gentle kiss, "This is for you mom" Bolin lit the lantern and together they released it. Asami's eyes sparkled as the beautiful lantern floated away, she could literally feel her mother's presence.

Korra pointed upwards as millions of lanterns filled the night sky, she quickly moved to the rear end of the boat, almost tilting it over, to get a bit of a closer look. Mako watched the lanterns an began to wonder which one was Asami's. He looked at Korra and got lost in her sparkly blue eyes that carried a glow of mischief and fun. All of the sudden he started to sing, but not with his mouth, with his mind…actually it was his heart.

**I use to be the kind of guy, who couldn't find the light**

**Don't know why I get so down**

**I'm not exactly the funniest guy**

**And I can't believe you still want to hang around**

**Me**

Mako moved over to Korra, who turned to smile at him. It was strange but it felt as if he could feel Korra singing with him

Korra and Mako:

**It's not so pretty all the time**

**But you don't mind**

**To you I'm alright**

**As I am**

**Is how you take me**

**Never try to push or make me different**

**When I talk you listen to me**

**As I am**

**Is how you want me, and**

**I know I've found the piece that's missing**

**I'm looking at Him/Her**

Asami was mesmerized by all the lanterns floating above the sky and the ones that floated near them. Bolin watched her, the light seemed to dance off her hair and her face was practically glowing. He still couldn't believe that a girl like her actually like him. All of the sudden he could feel a rhythm in his heart

Mako:

**I'm not the guy you think you see**

**But maybe that's a lie**

**You almost tolled me better then**

**Me, myself and I**

**Don't know a lot of things**

**But I know what I feel**

Asami then felt the same rhythm as Bolin. He took her hand and placed his own hand on her hip and held her right hand, Asami placed her left hand on his shoulder while he held her right hand.

Korra and Mako:

**It's not so perfect everyday**

**But I don't have to try**

**With you it all falls into place**

They then started to dance gracefully, following the mysterious rhythm that suddenly filled their souls, they didn't even care that there were other peopler around them. Pabu smiled as he watched them

Korra and Mako:

**As I am**

**Is how you take me**

**Never try to push or make me different**

**When I talk you listen to me**

**As I am**

**Is how you want me and**

**I know I've found the piece that's missing**

**I'm looking at Him/Her**

While Bolin and Asami danced, Mako held Korra's hand and kissed it. Korra smiled at him

**Face to face**

**Eye to eye**

**You're standing there**

**Feels good on the inside**

Bolin twirled Asami

**I don't mind**

**I don't care**

**You're standing there**

Bolin dipped Asami

**Seeing me for the first time**

The two of them looked into each other eyes before Bolin brought Asami back up

**Seeing me for the first time**

Korra and Mako looked deep into each others eyes as they held each other's hands. The song they had been singing inside their hearts finally reach their mouths as they began to sing a loud

Korra:

**Seeing me for the first time**

Mako:

**As I am is how you-**

Korra and Mako:

**-take me, never try**

**To push or make me different**

**When I talk you listen to me**

**As I am**

**Is how you want me and**

**I know I've found the piece that's missing**

Asami rested her forehead on Bolin's as they both smiled

**I'm looking at Him/Her**

They slowly began closing their eyes as their lips slowly made contact with each other, in a mater of seconds they were sharing their very first kiss

**As I am **

**Is how you take me**

**Never try to push or make different **

Korra and Mako continued to sing to each other, their faces gleaming and the lanterns floating round them

**When I talk you listen to me **

**As I am**

**Is how you want me and**

**I know I've found the piece that's missing**

**I'm looking at Him/Her**

Korra:

**Found the piece that's missing**

Mako:

**Oh**

Korra:

**You take me as I am**

Mako:

**Yeah**

Korra:

**When I talk you listen**

Korra and Mako:

**You take me as I am**

As they slowly ended their song, their faces grew closer, they began to close their eyes as their lips made contact with each other…once again. It was a sweet and innocent kiss but magical none the less. As they parted they smiled lovingly, as did Bolin and Asami. This had been the most magical night of their lives.

Korra and Mako eventually got off the boat and simply walked around the festival hand in hand, Naga was beside them. The two teens were walking and laughing "Are you serious?" said Mako, Korra let out a giggle "I'm telling you, the guy had to walk with a cane for like a month" the firebender laughed "Man, you are one bad Avatar" he said, making the girl laugh. Korra then noticed fewer people on the streets and a couple of kids yawning "It's getting a little late" she said "Tenzin is probably wondering where I am" and right on cue, he called out to her from a nearby fruits stand, Mako arched an eyebrow "He's good" this made Korra laugh "I had a great time." she said. Mako smiled "Me too. I should probably go see if I can find Bolin and Asami, their probably waiting for me" before they went their separate ways Korra gave him a kiss on the cheek "Good night" she said "Good night" said Mako, then Naga licked his face "Good night to you too, Naga" Korra and Naga went over to Tenzin and his family, Mako could hear Ikki and Jinora asking questions about the date. Korra turned to look at Mako one more time and blew him a kiss which he returned as well. When they were out of sight Mako literally jumped for joy "YES!" he saw a few people looking at him, he blushed sheepishly before leaving.

He felt so content we was practically skipping, he couldn't wait to tell Bolin and Asami all about his date with Korra. He figured they were still at the towers or eating something, earlier they agreed that if it was late they would simply drive back to the mansion. Mako saw the extra Satomobile Asami lended him so he wouldn't be late for his date with Korra, and so he could take all the time he needed. Unlike Asami's this wasn't a convertible. He took the keys from his pocket and opened the door, but when he did he let out a gasp.

"Hey, Mako. Miss us?"

Mako couldn't believe it; the Triple Threats were inside the car! Before he could react the waterbender punched him in the face and Mako fell to the ground, his hat falling off in the process. His vision went blank.

Mako slowly opened his eyes and tried to move. His body felt sore from the hard fall and realized his hands were locked with metal handcuffs. He looked at his surroundings and realized he wasn't in the city anymore but in a small room. The door opened and a man walked in, Mako knew this man all too well. "Tarlokk" he said with much venom in his voice, the said man smiled wickedly as he kneeled down to Mako's lever and grabbed his chin "I still can't believe it. I have to say I'm quite impressed. You actually managed to fool me 'Kuzon'" Mako's eyes widen as Tarlokk let go of his face "But it doesn't matter anymore."

"Where am I? What are you planing to do with me?" asked Mako, Tarlokk smiled "Don't worry my boy, nothing's going to happen to you. Yet. I just need you out of the way long enough to have Korra accept my marriage proposal." Mako wanted to burn the man's face so badly, he should have known this was all part of Tarlokk cruel plan "Man, you just won't quit will you?" said Mako "Well it won't work, Korra would never marry someone as cold-hearted as you. What makes you think otherwise?" the waterbender laughed as he stood up "Oh, I think she will. Once I show her…this" Tarlokk showed Mako his beloved scarf, the firebender let out a gasp, he didn't even notice it was gone!

"Simply telling Korra you're gone won't be enough this time. But once she sees this at the scene of the crime, she will. She'll be crying her poor little heart out. And who will be there for her? Who will offer her a shoulder to cry on? Oh, that's right. Me" Tarlokk laughed wickedly, but was interrupted by Mako "Do you really think that's enough. She already knows you lied to her about me" Tarlokk's smile remained on his face "I'll find some way to get her to accept my proposal, one way or another. Right now, I just need you out of my way." Tarlokk chuckled as he headed towards the door. Mako couldn't contain his anger so he attempted to shot fire from his hands but before he could make the flame bigger, the handcuffs electrocuted him.

"I wouldn't if I were you" said Tarlokk, "Those are special Chi-Blocker handcuffs. If you bend even the tiniest spark, it will automatically shock you" realizing bending wasn't an option Mako charged at the older man, but Tarlokk closed the door before he could have the chance, making Mako hurt his shoulder with the wooden door "Hope you had fun on you're date lover boy, because it will be the last one you'll ever have with my Korra" said Tarlokk before he and his new comrades left the cabin, the street waterbender talked to Mako through the door "Got to give you props kid, that Avatar aint an easy chick to score" he said laughing. Mako kept kicking the door with his foot but it was locked tight "You can't do this! Let me out!" Tarlokk and the Tripel Threats ignored Mako's cries, they got on the satomobile and drove off, leaving a devastated Mako alone in a cabin in the outskirts of the city. Mako tried so hard to break free but no avail. It was no use, he was trapped with no way of warning Korra.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A friend in need

The next morning Bolin felt something lick his face. He opened his eyes and saw Pabu. A smile appeared on his face as he patted his furry friend's head "Hey, little buddy. Sleep well? I know I did" said the young earthbender. After he washed his face and put on his usual cloths, he walked towards his brother's guest room and knocked on the door "Hey bro. You awake?" but no answer "Mako, you there?" curiosity filled him as he walked into the room; he saw that Mako's bed as still completely untouched, like he never slept in it. This concerned Bolin, until he realized he probably slept in the living room. He ran downstairs and saw that none of the sofas were occupied. He walked towards the dinning hall and saw Asami eating. She smiled when she saw him "Morning, Bolin" she said but her smiled soon faded once she noticed Bolin's worried expression "What's wrong?" she asked "Did you see Mako this morning?" he asked but Asami shook her head "No, I though he was still a sleep" she said. Bolin shook his head "No, I went to his room and he wasn't there. His bed was completely untouched." this news concerned Asami "What do you think happened?" she asked. Bolin scratched his head "I don't know. This isn't like him. He usually calls first if he's going to be late" Asami turned to her butler "Yohan, did anyone call this morning, or anytime last night?" the butler shook his head "I'm afraid not Miss Sato. And I did not see Master Mako come in last night either. I just assumed he came back after we were all asleep" Bolin and Asami looked at each other in concern, they couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. A look of determination came to Bolin's face "We have to go look for him. He could be hurt" he said "But where do we start looking?" Asami asked. Then Bolin snapped his fingers "Korra!" he said, a smile came to Asami's face "Good thinking, she was with him last night. She's bound to have an idea where he could be" she said. Both teens made their way to the door. Pabu attempt to follow but was stopped by Bolin "No Pabu, you stay here with Yohan in case Mako does come back" the ferret obeyed his master. As he and Asami left the room Yohan who petted Pabu's head "I'm sure they'll find him my furry friend." he said. Pabu lowered his ears, he hoped Yohan was right.

The two friends were ridding down the streets on Asami's moped, their eyes scanning the city for any sign of their friend. Just then they came to an immediate halt when they saw a bunch of cops and police banners all round what looked to be a crime scene; large rocks and destroyed lamp posts were all around, and even signs of a firebending fight. Bolin and Asami got off of the moped to investigate, then Asami spotted a familiar blue thank top and chocolate brown locks talking to Lin, Naga was beside her

"Korra!" she said, she and Bolin ran towards her. Korra heard someone cry her name and saw her two friends run up to her. Asami embraced her with a hug "Asami, Bolin. What are you guys doing here?" she said as she let go of Asami, Bolin looked at her "We were hoping you could tell us what happened to Mako" he said, Korra arched an eyebrow "What do you mean, I though he went with you guys after I went back home" Bolin shook his head "No he didn't come back last night." this statement surprised Korra "You don't think something happened to him do you?" she could not hide the worry in her voice. Asami looked around the area "What exactly happened here?" she asked, Lin looked at the young girl "We were tolled that there had been a bending battle last night. We don't have all the details yet but I'm afraid we haven't found any evidence that anyone survived" Just then a police officer called out "Hey Chief, come look at this" Lin and the three teens walked towards the police officer and Korra let out a gasp; the man was holding Mako's scarf! The edges were slightly burned and pieces were torn. Korra took the scarf in her hands, this couldn't have meant what she thought it meant.

"Korra" heads turned to see Tarlokk standing there; he had his hair all messed up and his cloths were torn. He also had a very nasty bruise on his left shoulder "I'm so glad to see you" Korra looked at Tarlokk in shock "What happened to you?" she asked. "We found him like this" said of one of the police officers. Tarlokk carried a sad look in his eye "I was walking home from the festival when I saw a group of thugs attacking you're friend. I tried to help him, but they were too strong. Last thing I remember was being hit in the head and blacking out." Korra looked back down to the scarf, Bolin looked devastated "Mako" he said, Asami placed her hands on his shoulder. Tarlokk limped towards Korra "Korra, I'm so sorry about lying to you." he said "I let my jealousy get in the way and I acted horribly. My actions were unforgivable and I'm truly, truly sorry. If I could turn back the clock and change my ways I would. I'll understand if you never forgive me" Korra held the scarf close to her chest, she took a deep breath, then-

FLASH!

Avatar Aang was speaking in front of millions of people listening to him

He was hugging his fellow Team Avatar

A mysterious man was bloodbending Aang

Aang broke free and took away the man's bending

Images of Aang in the Avatar State and from his hand was an image of a cabin

Korra opened her eyes in shock, she then looked at Tarlokk and glared at him "You're lying" her voice practically in a whisper, Tarlokk arched and eyebrow "What?"

"You're lying! This was a set up!" all eyes fell on the Avatar "Tarlokk was never ambushed, he planed this whole thing". Lin and the cops whispered amongst each other and fear surrounded Tarlokk "Oh, honestly Korra. Why would you think such a ludicrous-"

"To get to me!" Korra interrupted, she walked up to Tarlokk and poked his chest "You couldn't stand having Mako as competition so you made this whole thing because you knew after I found out you lied about him being dead the first time I wouldn't believe you the second. So you payed the Triple Threats to create this whole crime scene and faked you're own injuries to make it look convincing and so I would show you sympathy. You thought that once I was fully convinced Mako was gone for good you would have a shot with me."

Tarlokk chuckled nervously "Korra please, what proof do you have of this?"

"She's telling the truth!" all eyes turned to Mai-Ling who came from amongst the crowd "The Avatar is telling the truth. Councilmen Tarlokk did pay the triple threats to create this whole facade and he didn't kill you're friend. He had him taken away somewhere. I'm afraid I don't know where" Lin and everyone's eyes turned to Tarlokk; he had been exposed. Korra placed her hand on the Mai-Ling's shoulder "Thank you. You're honesty will be rewarded I promise" Mai-Ling smiled shyly. Tarlokk, however was not smiling "You back stabbing traitor!" Korra narrow her eyes at the man "Listen here Tarlokk, you're nothing but a no-good lying two-faced coward with no regards for anyone else but yourself. Which is exactly why I wouldn't marry you even if you were the last man on the planet. You're not worthy of me!" Tarlokk's eyes grew wide in anger, the Avatar just said that HE was not worthy of HER. He had never felt so insulted in all his life. Then all of the sudden he chuckled "I tried to be nice to you. I though that by marrying the Avatar I would receive more praise and admiration than I did as a councilmen" Asami scoffed "You are a sick man" she said. Tarlokk smiled wickedly "But if I can't have you as a wife. Then I will have you as a hostage" Tarlokk did a hand gesture and everyone, from the cops to the teens and Naga, couldn't move a muscle. Bolin tried to break free but no avail "I-I can't move" Asami struggled as well "None of us can" Tarlokk lowered his hands and everyone fell to the ground.

Lin looked up at Tarlokk "You won't get away with this" she said, but Tarlokk used his bloodbending to lower her head "I believe I just did" he used his hands to make Korra, Bolin and Asami move towards the truck of his Satomobile. Asami tried to break free "I don't understand, it's daylight and the full moon hasn't arrived yet, how are you doing this?" Korra stared at him "You're Yokunz's son. He was able to bloodbend with his mind without the need of a full moon." Tarlokk smirked "Well said Avatar, not that it maters now" he took some rope from his car and tied the three of them up and then made them go into his truck "Why are you taking them?" asked Korra "They have nothing you want!" Tarlokk smirked "Maybe, but they do have you're loyalty as well as you're boyfriend's. Besides, I have a score to settle with this boy and his brother" said Tarlokk looking at Bolin who narrowed his eyes at him. The bloodbender's eyes then turned to Asami "And I'm sure you're father would pay handsomely for you're safe return miss Sato" he said as he bloodbended them into the trunk of his car

"I hope you've enjoyed Republic City because you will never see it again." Korra, out of anger, shot fire from her mouth but Tarlokk closed the door before he got burned. He then turned to the police, who had broken free but he bloodbended them back to the ground and laid there unconscious. He got on his car and drove off, Korra screamed form the truck "Let us out Tarlokk, you hear me?! LET US OUT!" but the man simply ignored her cries as he drove off.

Sunlight came through the small cabin window, but that didn't help brighten the mood. Mako couldn't firebend due to the Chi-Blocking handcuffs and the window was sealed shut. The boy had never felt so terrible in his entire life; he was alone and helpless, and worse the love of his life was being wooed by a man she didn't even love and, knowing Tarlokk, he was not going to take 'no' for an answer. The very ideas terrified him; what if Tarlokk did something to Korra, what if he hurt her? His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and in came the street earthbender holding a bag of fruit. He took out an apple and threw it at Mako's head "Eat up, kid" said the thug "You're gonna need you're energy for this afternoon" Mako looked at the earthbender "For what?" he asked in a monotone voice. The earthbender chuckled "Let's just say mister Tarlokk payed us good money to put on a little show for him when he comes back. And you've got the star role" with that he closed the door. Mako didn't like what he was hearing. He got up and listened to the three thugs through the keyhole; he saw the three benders eating their newly purchased food like a bunch of pigs. The street firebender took a big bite out of his chicken leg "I still don't see why we have to wait till you're gets back" he said with his mouth full. The Narokk slapped him on the head "Because, idiot, Tarlokk payed us good money for capturing the kid and for faking the whole crime scene. Plus, he said he'd pay us more if we waited to finish the kid off right in front of him. Not to mention, because everyone in Republic city thinks were dead, Tarlokk is gonna get us a one way ticket to Bah Sing-Seah. We'll make more cash there then we ever could here" Mako's eye's widened as the Narokk continued "Now I know I'm not the most truest worthy guy, but I always keep my word when it comes to family. Especially if money is involved" he said, the earthbender swallowed his food "You think the Avatar's really gonna marry him? Personally I think he could do way better" he said "The chick's a one woman wrecking ball, he won't survive the first few seconds if they get married" the earthbender's words made Mako's temper burn; how dare they talk about Korra that way?! If it weren't for the stupid chi-block handcuffs he would firebend the snot out of them. Narokk took a chopstick full of noodles "Hey, his taste in women is not my problem" he said before stuffing his mouth with his noodles "All I know is that he better come through with our deal or else Lover boy won't be the only one getting his just deserts" the three benders laughed "Yeah, can you believe Mako actually though he had a chance with that girl?" asked the firebender, "He always was a dreamer, when's he gonna realize that a goody-two-shoes like him will never get anywhere in life?"

Mako leaned against the door, as mush as he hated those guys right now, in a way they had a point; he took a chance with Korra and where did he end up? Tied up and locked in a room guard by three former comrades who were planning on killing him in front of a mad man. At first he started to wonder how it would have been if he never met Korra, then none of this would have happened. That's what his head was saying but his heart was saying something else; he would rather die in in a few hours than live a hundred years without knowing Korra. She brought back a light into his life, a light he thought he would never see again. She gave him courage, the mere though of her always inspired him to sing, she inspired him to play his music in front of a larger audience, he became a Pro Bender just to near her, he made great new friends and his little brother, the only family he had left, had found a girl who liked him for his crazy and sometimes annoying self and that made Mako happy. Korra had given him so much in so little time, if he could he would run all the way to Republic City without rest just to hold her close and say how mush she really meant to him. Despite his current situation Mako began to sing in a hush tone, it was a song about Korra

**If I never knew you**

**If I never felt this love**

**I would have no inkling of **

**How precious life can be**

**And if I never held **

**I would never have a clue **

**How I'd last at finding you**

**The missing part of me**

**And I'm so grateful to you**

**I've lived my whole life through**

**Lost forever**

**If I never knew you**

Tarlokk was just a few moments away from the cabin, Korra and her friends sat quietly inside the trunk. Asami had her head on Bolin's shoulder for comfort. Korra still couldn't believe what was happening; she lost a battle to Tarlokk of all people and worst she had gotten her new friends in trouble with her. She looked at Bolin and Asami together, she knew they had something between them and as happy as she was for them, seeing them together also brought her great sorrow. "Hey guys, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault you're in this mess." Asami and Bolin looked at their friend

"It's okay Korra, we don't blame you" said Asami and Bolin nodded "Yeah, besides we didn't know what would happen, we were just looking for Mako" he said. Asami smiled at Korra "I'm sure we'll find a way out of this. You're the Avatar" Korra shook her head "Right now I'm not so sure. I can't even airbend, and I got my butt kicked by Tarlokk. Maybe Tenzin was right…maybe I'm not ready" Asami shook her head "That's crazy! Korra, look I know I haven't known you for very long but I feel like I do; you're the strongest, most determined most dedicated person ever, Mako said so." her statement made Korra blush "You said so yourself; just because you're young and in training doesn't mean you still can't do you're job as the Avatar" Bolin couldn't agree more "Yeah, and besides being the Avatar doesn't mean you need to be perfect. Even Avatar Aang didn't do things alone. He had his friends. Just like you have me, Asami and Mako" Korra smiled at her friends, they were right she wasn't alone and she couldn't just give up after one simple defeat, she had to keep fighting for their sake…for Mako's sake.

"Thank's guys." she said "You really are true friends" the three friends shares smiles

"And don't worry" said Bolin "We'll find Mako" Korra sighed "I hope you're right" she said before leaning her head on the wall. She wondered if Mako was alright, she now knew for sure he wasn't dead, thanks to Aang, but she still had no clue were he was. Tarlokk's destination would certainly answer that question. She thought back on all the times they've spent together; from the first time they met, their first kiss, all the way to their romantic moment during the festival. Even though they had known each other for a few days, she knew from the moment she first kissed him that they were meant for each other. She silently chuckled, she couldn't believe she was thinking about all of this lovey-dovery stuff, she knew manny people didn't see her as that type, and honestly she wasn't. She was never into flirting or found any interest in any boy. It wasn't that she was against dating or falling in love or anything like that, it just wasn't that important at the time. That's what made Mako so great in her eyes; she didn't have to fawn all over him or became so clingy and nervous around him, she felt like she could be herself around him. Sure he wasn't the most confident guy, but she felt she could help him, make him realize his talents and to never be afraid to sing his heart out. She proved to be right when he played his guitar in from of a crowd and sang for the first time in years. She was proud of him and he always had a smile on his face when he was with her, Korra felt like she gave him something and she knew he have her something too; a best friend. She then started to sing a soft song

**I thought our love would be so beautiful**

**Somehow we make the whole world bright**

**I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong**

**As they leave us with theses whispers in the night**

**Yet still my heart is saying**

**We were right**

Even though they were far away Korra and Mako began to sing together, just like they did during the festival

K:

**Oh, If I never knew you**

M:

**(Since the moment I met you)**

K:

**If I never knew you're love**

M:

**(I knew you were the one)**

K:

**I would have no inkling of**

M:

**(And now I've found my other half)**

K:

**How precious life can be**

M:

**(I've lived at last)**

Mako let out a sigh

**If I never knew you **

**I'd lived my whole life through**

**Empty as the sky**

A single tear came of of Korra's eye

**Never knowing why**

K&M:

**Lost forever **

**If I never knew…**

**You**

Korra let out a deep sigh and, all of the sudden, she felt her breath grow stronger. She took a deep breath and released it, she could literally see the air coming out of her. Her eyes widened, could she be…?

Korra closed her eyes and began to meditate, Tenzin always said that air is the element of freedom so she let her mind and body go free. However to help relax she started humming the song she just sang. She took another deep breath and when she opened her eyes to release it; she had let out a huge strong buff of air! Bolin and Asami saw this as their eyes widened, Asami was speechless "Korra, did you just…" the Avatar smiled and looked at her friends. Then the car came to a very rough halt, Korra's eyes burned with anger as Tarlokk opened the door. He moved his arms and forced the three teens out of the truck and into the cabin.

The cabin door opened and the Triple Threats could not believe what they were seeing, Tarlokk looked at them with fierce eyes "Get the boy" he commended. The earthbender quickly opened the door that contained Mako and forced the boy out. Korra's eyes widened "Mako" she said "Bro!" said Bolin, "You're okay" said Asami. Mako saw his friends and the way Tarlokk was controlling them "You're a bloodbender?!" Tarlokk let go of the teens as the firebender grabbed Bolin and the waterbender grabbed Asami. Tarlokk grabbed Korra by her hair, Mako's eye flared with anger "Let her go!" he demanded, Tarlokk whispered in Korra's ear "I must say my dear, I almost feel pity for you" Korra glared at him "What is the matter with you? It's over, you're little secret's out, there's no point in marrying me anymore" Tarlokk chuckled "Oh, I am well aware of that. Because of you I've lost everything" he tightened his grip on Korra's hair, Mako grinned his teeth "So I guess the best way to get my revenge is to see you suffer" Tarlokk pushed Korra to the ground, her friends watched in horror "Korra!" Tarlokk looked at the Triple Threats "You three…there's been a change in plans" he lifted his hands and bloodbended them to the wall, they fell unconscious. Tarlokk then did the same to Mako, he made the poor boy get on his knees "I'll finish you off myself" he said. He then took from his pocket a dagger, Bolin and Asami watched in horror "Mako!" just as Tarlokk was about to stab him

SWOSH!

A huge gust of wind blew the man away! Mako saw that the wind came from Korra's mouth, she ran to the boy "Are you okay?" Mako smiled "Now that you're here, I am" he said. Mako saw the dagger on the floor, with his hands he grabbed it and cut the rope that tied up his girlfriend. Korra then used her earthbendeing to make a stelagnite from the ground to break the cuffs. They both ran to untie their friends, the two brothers hugged "Mako, thank the spirits you're okay" he said. "How cute" they all turned around and saw Tarlokk getting back up and reached for the dagger "You really think you can defeat me?" he moved his hands once more and boodbended everyone to their knees "When will you learn that I can not be defeated!"

STAB!

Mako felt a powerful metal pierce the side of his chest, Korra couldn't breath "NO!" the young firebender fell to the ground and Tarlokk looked at Bolin "Care to share you're brother's fate?"

"Don't you dare touch him!" Asami threatened but Tarlokk laughed "It's over child!" he swung his dagger as the two teens closed their eyes and prepared for the worst…then they saw a familiar figure in front of them holding Tarlokk's arm, preventing him from stabbing anyone. Tarlokk couldn't believe it

"Leave them alone" Korra said, her eyes burning with anger.

Tarlokk struggled to break free of her strong grip "How did you break free? Oh, It doesn't matter. You can't win this!" Korra's grip grew tighter

"I said, leave them **ALONE**!"

All of the sudden Korra's eyes became two glowing orbs and her voice sounded like a booming echo. A powerful wind blew Tarlokk away as he hit the wall. Korra's entire body was surrounded by a powerful wind that surrounded the entire cabin. It was so powerful it literally blew the roof off! Bolin held on to Asami and Mako watched in horror, despite his pain. Korra then levitated into the air and prepared to shoot a very powerful fireball that was sure to end Tarlokk for good

"KORRA, STOP!" the Avatar looked down and saw Mako laying on the floor holding on to his wound "Don't do it. You're better than that" Korra looked at Mako and, despite her glowing eyes, her expression softened. She then began to sing

**I won't ignore the voice that had been calling me**

**I won't stop until I find a way to break free**

**I won't live a life filled with fear and doubt**

**Happiness I can't live without**

**It's time to stand out**

As she sang Korra slowly descended to the ground, the powerful wind deemed down. Her eyes were still glowing as she walked up to Tarlokk. She held on to his head and placed her thumb on his forehead. Tarlokk's eyes widened as Korra opened her mouth and a light shot out from her eyes and mouth and the same happened to Tarlokk. After a few moments Korra's eyes stopped glowing and Tarlokk fell to the ground. He tried to bloodbend but did no avail "What…what did you do to me?" he asked, Korra looked at him with serious eyes "I took you're bending away…for good. You're not worthy of you're gift"

PUNCH!

Tarlokk was out cold. Korra saw his dagger on the floor and tossed it out into the woods, it kept going down the hill till it fell into the river. "Korra!" the Avatar turned her head when she saw Asami and Bolin kneeled down by Mako's side, his wound was getting worse. Korra ran up to him "Mako!" she kneeled down beside him and looked at Bolin "Bolin get me some water" he nodded and quickly looked for any signs of water in the cabin, or at least what was left of it.

Korra had Mako's head on her lab, Asami stood by them and ripped a piece of her skirt to help the bloody wound "Mako, stay with me" said Korra. Mako opened his eyes and stroked her face "That was some impressive airbending" he said with a weak smile, Korra also smiled "Thanks, I'm still not entirely sure how I managed to do it" Mako chuckled weakly "Maybe it was you're music. You had it in you all along. You just had to realize it" Korra couldn't stop the tears from falling out "I am so sorry. It's all my fault you're like this." Mako shook his head, "No it isn't, if anything you're the best thing that has ever happened to me." even though he could feel his body weaken, his love for the Avatar gave him enough strength to speak from his heart "Everything about you inspires me, you're fiery spirit, you're unique beauty, you're pure voice. You remind me why I love music so much. Even through I may be a worthless street-rat who was too scared to take a risk…when I'm with you… when I look at you…I don't feel worthless or scared." Korra gently stroked his check "That's because you're not. You are the bravest man I have ever met. You make me I feel like **me** and not just the Avatar. No matter what anyone says, to me you're my prince" it was Mako's turn to cry, "I'd rather die here and now…then live a hundred years without knowing you" he said as Korra held his hand to her face.

"I love you, Korra" said Mako making Korra's tears fall like a waterfall "I love you, too" she said. Mako then looked at Asami "And I have you and Bolin to thank too Asami. When I though about turning back, you guys gave me the push I needed to do what my heart wanted. For that I am grateful."

Asami cried at this "I'd do it all again if I could" she said. Bolin came back with a bucket off small water "It's all I could find" he said as he gave the bucket to Korra "Thanks she said" she bended the water into her hand and as it began to glow she gently placed it on Mako's wound. Bolin and Asami watched anxiously as Korra worked her magic. After a while the water stopped glowing and the wound was healed but Mako had his eyes closed. He didn't move, Korra's tear factory went into overdrive as she held the boy she loved in her arms. Asami hugged Bolin as they both cried as well. It was too late. Then Korra felt a hand touch her face and let out a small gasp, Bolin and Asami heard her and watched with anticipation. Mako opened his eyes "Korra…did I ever tell you…you have gorgeous eyes?" Korra slightly chuckled "MAKO!" she quickly threw her arms around his neck in a great hug which he returned. Once they released Korra slapped his shoulder "OW!" he cried, Korra pointed her finger at him "Don't you EVER do that again!" the boy protested "Hey I didn't ask to get stabbed in the-Hmmm!" and once again Korra surprised him with a kiss, which of course, he graciously returned. Bolin smiled and Asami kissed him as well.

Once Korra and Mako ended the kiss they got a surprise hug from their friends "Bro! You're alive!" Bolin cried happily as he hugged his brother and Asami kissed him on the cheek "Good to have you back buddy!" she said and then hugged both Mako and Korra "And good to see you two finally together! You can thank me latter" Bolin arched an eyebrow "Hey I helped too" both Korra and Mako laughter. After they got up they Bolin raised his hand "Um, what are we gonna do about them?" he pointed to the Triple Threats, who looked terrified at Korra, and Tarlokk who simply sat there in depression. A smile came on Korra's face.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A fairytale Ending

Cameras flashed as Korra, her boyfriend and her friends all stood together with a captured Tarlokk and Triple Threats. Lin, Tenzin and the rest of the council where also with them, "Well done kids. Maybe you three should think about joining the force" said Lin. Mako, Bolin and Asami looked at each other for a moment and then at Lin "We'll think about it" they all said. The last of the prisoners walked into the cop car, Tarlokk was the last to enter "This isn't over Avatar, bending or no bending I will get my reven-" Mai-Ling slammed the cop car door in his face "OH, SHUT UP YOU NO GOOD SON OF A HOG-MONKEY!" everyone looked at her in surprise. Mai-Ling blushed "Oh, forgive me. But you have no idea how long I've waited to say that." Tenzin walked up to her "Mai-Ling, now that Tarlokk is in prison, how would you feel about a promotion?" Mai-Ling was in shock "Are-are you serious, Councilmen Tenzin?" the monk nodded "Indeed I am. How would you like to take Tarlokk's place in the council?" Mai-Ling almost couldn't breath "M-m-m-me-a councilwoman? Really?" the entire council nodded and Mai-Ling immediately hugged Tenzin "YES! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. You won't be disappointed " she said as she released him. Korra walked up to Mai-Ling and shook her hand "You deserve it" she said and Mai-Ling bowed in respect. Asami hugged Bolin "Well, everything turned out okay" she said.

HONK! HONK!

A long limo just drive by and out came a certain middle aged man. Asami's eyes widened "Dad?!"

Korra and Mako winced when they Hiroshi, "Oh, spoke too soon" they said.

The rich man walked up to his daughter with a serious glance. He was accompanied by Yohan who had Pabu on his shoulder. When he saw Bolin he immediately jumped and returned to the earthbender. Bolin stood by Asami and Korra and Mako stood by her as well, ready to have her back if things turned ugly.

"Asami Sato, you and I have a lot to talk about young lady" said Hiroshi in a serious tone, Asami took a deep breath "I know dad, but please don't be mad at Bolin and Mako. Their really nice guys and the best friends I've ever had so please, please don't punish them. If anything punish me" Hiroshi arched an eyebrow "I know, Yohan explained to me everything" he said, Asami, Bolin and Mako looked at him in surprise "Yohan?!" the butler bowed "I may be just the help…but I am not oblivious. Besides, you kids were ten times more interesting than that book I've been reading" he said. The four teens then looked at Horishi, who by surprise, smiled at his daughter "While we will need to discuss you're punishment for having two boys in our house without telling me and for sponsoring a Pro Bending team without my permission" Asami blushed in embarrassment, Hiroshi cleared his through before talking "However, I have also realized something very important during my trip. While I was away I ran into a public seminar hosted by Firelord Zuko himself."

"How is he by the way?" Korra asked, "Very well actually." said Hiroshi "Anyway, he was talking about how, despite any sad or devastating events we have been through in the past, we can't let that keep us from moving on. And that reminded me of what you said that you wanted to go to the Towers for the festival, but I didn't want to because I was afraid of returning to that place and that I would feel that pain again, but Zuko said that learning to let go of sadness and face our fears is how we obtain true courage." he placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder and smiled proudly "And you have much more courage than anyone I have known. Just like you're mother" Asami felt a tear come out of her eye, as did Bolin, luckily Yohan gave him a box of tissues "Tissues, sir?" Bolin gladly blew his nose into it. Asami hugged her father "I love you, dad" she said. Hiroshi lifted his daughter's chin "You're not a little girl anymore, I now see you are perfectly capable of making you're own decisions. You don't need me to make them for you. Besides you've done quite well during my absence. And you've made some remarkable new friends. One of them the Avatar, no less" Korra smiled sheepishly at this.

Asami looked at her father "Thanks…but I'm still grounded aren't I?" she asked

Hiroshi nodded "Yes"

Asami's smile faded as she dropped her shoulders "How long?"

"A week." said Hiroshi "Starting next week because I would like to get to know you're new friend" he said as he gestured to Bolin, who blushed. Asami graciously took his hand "Dad, this is Bolin. Bolin…meet my father" Bolin shook Hiroshi's hand "It's an honor sir" the man smiled "Likewise my boy. Why don't you come to dinner tonight? I would love to get to know you as well as my daughter does" Bolin smiled "Absolutely sir! Dress nicely right?" Hiroshi simply chuckled "As long as it's cloths I don't care" Asami and Bolin laughed and hugged each other.

Mako and Korra exchanged smiles, then Tenzin touched Korra's shoulder "I'm very proud of you" he said, Korra turned to face her airbending master "How did you manage to airbend and enter the Avatar state?" Korra chuckled "Well, I know I always had a hard time getting in touch with my spiritual side, but as it turns out..I was always able to. I just never realized it" Tenzin arched an eyebrow "What do you mean?" he asked "When I sing. My love of music turned out to be the key for me to get in touch with my spiritual self, because music **is** spiritual and it's a huge part of who I am. It makes me feel free like the wind. Once I realized that connection I was able to fully connect to Aang's spirit. And unlock my airbending" Tenzin couldn't help but smile, "I suppose, no matter how manny times you are reincarnated, every Avatar is unique in their own way. And they achieve greatness in manny ways as well. And you're greatness comes from you're beautiful harmonious soul" Korra smiled as did Tenzin. The young girl surprised her master with a great big hug "Thank you Tenzin" she said, and Tenzin happily returned the hug. "Oh, and one more thing." Korra said as she released Tenzin "While I was in the Avatar state I heard Aang's voice. He tolled me to tell you something" Tenzin's eyes widened "What did he say?" Korra wiped a tear that escaped from her eye "He says he's very proud of you. And he loves you" it was Tenzin's turn to cry. Mako walked up and took Korra's hand, Tenzin cleared his through before speaking "And you young man" Mako flinched "Because of you and you're brother's bravery and the check was signed to the Fire Ferrets, you may keep the money with great confidence" the four teens jumped for joy!

"Yeah!"

"Yeas!"

"Alright"

"Thank you!"

Then Lin walked up to Korra "I believe this belongs to you" she said as she gave Korra Mako's red scarf, it was still a bit burned but Mako graciously accepted it either way "I'll ask Pema to fix it" said Korra, Mako kissed her cheek "You're amazing" he said, Korra smirked "I know" she said.

Bolin then patted his brother on the shoulder "So, Mako! You won the Pro Bending competition, got the cash and now you're holding hands with the girl of you're dreams! What are you gonna do next?" the firebender smiled at his brother and placed his arm around Korra's shoulder "Well, we could start by buying some new furniture for out old place" this caught Bolin by surprise "But, I though you said you wanted us to get a better place to live once we got the money" he said "I know what I said" said Mako "But after being away from it for a while and after everything that's happened, I don't think I can imagine a better home for us than the one we already have, it's more than enough. Besides with the money we can make the place look better than before." Korra and Asami couldn't be any more proud, Bolin gave his brother a pleading look "And a working toilet?" he asked "ESPECIALLY A good working toilet" said Mako. Bolin hugged him "I love you!" he said as tears of joy ran down his face, Mako hugged him back "Love you too, bro" he said as he released his brother. Asami wiped some tears from Bolin's face. Korra smiled at Mako "So, what now?" she asked.

"Chief Bei Fong!" a police officer ran towards the chief "What is it?" she asked, the police officer caught his breath "We just received word that a bunch of men called the Equalists are terrorizing the city and are being led by some masked guy named Amon" Lin looked at Korra and her friends "Well, you did say you wanted to do more" she said. Korra turned to look at Tenzin who smiled "Republic City needs it's Avatar" he said and then Korra looked at her friends "What do you say guys? Up for some more action?" Mako smiled and took hold of both her hands "With you, I'd go anywhere" he said, Bolin flexed his muscles "Count me in. I need a good workout" Asami looked at her father who smiled "Go ahead. But be back by dinner" he said, Asami winked "Will do, dad" Korra jumped onto Naga's back and helped Mako up as well. Asami got on her moped and put on her helmet and goggles. She gave a pair to Bolin who sat behind her. Tenzin waved at Korra "Be careful, and good luck" he said, Korra nodded in return. Bolin then called to his brother "Hey, big bro! Looks like we got our fairytale ending after all" but Mako shook his head "I wouldn't call it an 'ending', little bro" he said as he and Korra exchange smiles before she took hold of Naga's rains "Go Naga!" she shouted, Asami turned on her moped "Hang on, babe!" she said "You too Pabu!" and the four teens rode off on their next adventure, which would no doubt, be the first of manny.

_So I guess It just goes to show, it really doesn't matter if you're a street rat, a rich kid or even if you live in a world of hybrid animals and powerful Avatars, as long as you believe in yourself and follow the song in you're heart…_

_**Anyone's life can be like a Fairytale **_

_And they all lived Happily Ever Af-_

Bolin:

_HOLD UP! If we're gonna end this let's end it right. _

Asami:

_Phew! I thought you'd never ask!_

A couple of months later, all of Republic City was celebrating, the Equalists and their leader Amon had been defeated thanks to Team Avatar (thank Bolin for the name) and so everyone was gathered in a concert at the park. A band of hobo musicians played as Bolin took center stage; he was wearing a black long sleeved jacket with a green shirt, grey pants and black boots and a matching hat. Then Asami danced next to him; she had her hair tied in a lose ponytail wearing a black jacket like Bolin's and a crimson red shirt, she had two fingerless red gloves, grey pants and black boots. Their dancing captured the adoration of the crowd.

Korra entered the stage wearing an outfit similar to the one she wore during the festival; a strapless light aquamarine shirt with a deep blue sleeveless jacket with silver trims, a black belt with a belt buckle in the shape of the water tribe emblem only this time she had on a deep blue deep blue jeans skirt with light blue tights and long knee length deep blue boots with a fur lining on top. She had her hair down added with some light blue streaks and a flower beret, she had her signature arm band and two dark blue fingerless gloves added with two silver bracelets. But what really pulled her outfit together was her gorgeous new engagement neckless that shimmered in the light.

She opened her mouth and began to sing and dance with Bolin and Asami

**Baby, I knew at once that you were meant for me**

**Deep in my soul I know that I'm you're destiny**

**Though you're unsure**

**Why fight the tide**

**Don't think so much**

**Let you're heart decide!**

Then Mako walked on stage playing his guitar, his old one not his new one, he figured it was more special since he met Korra with it. He was wearing a black shirt and a deep red jacket with gold trimming, a red sash around his waist and grey pants with black boots. Of course he was wearing his newly fixed scarf around his neck. He walked next to his gorgeous girlfriend and began singing next to her while playing his guitar

**Baby, I see you're future and it's tied to mine**

**I look in you're eyes and see you searching for a sign**

Korra winked at him as he continued to sing

**But you'll never fall **

**Till you let go**

**Don't be so scared **

**Cause if you don't know**

The young couple sang together in perfect harmony as their friends danced beside them

K&M:

**True to you're heart **

**You must be true to you're heart**

**That's when the heavens will part **

**And they will shower you with my love**

Tenzin danced to the rhythm along with his kids, while Pema held their newborn son; baby Aang, who was enjoying the excitement as much as anyone

**Open you're eyes**

**You're heart can tell you no lies**

**And when you're true to you're heart**

**I know it's gonna lead you strait to **

**Me**

Jinora danced and accidentally bumped into Scoochy. The boy blushed when he saw her, Jinora offered him her hand to dance which he happily accepted

Mako took center stage playing his guitar, Korra, Bolin and Asami dance beside him

**Oh, **

**Someone you know that's on you're side can set you free**

**I can do a lot for you if you believe in me**

Tahno was in the audience and gave Mako a thumbs up and he smiled in return

**Why second guess**

**What feels so right**

**Just touch you're heart**

**And you'll see the light!**

Korra came beside him playing her own guitar, among the crowd of people; her parents watched happily

K&M:

**True to you're heart**

**You must be true to you're heart**

**That's when the heavens will part**

**And they will shower you with my love**

Naga was nodding her head while Pabu danced to the rhythm

**Open you're eyes**

**You're heart can tell you no lies **

**And when you're true to you're heart**

**I know it's gonna lead you strait to **

**Me**

The two musicians gave Bolin and Asami the stage. The two dancers danced to their heart's content, expressing their happiness of finding each other through their dancing.

Korra and Mako sang harmony as they played

Korra:

**To you're heart**

Mako:

**Oh, Baby**

Korra:

**To you're heart**

Mako:

**You know you're the one for me**

Korra:

**Oh, oh, oh**

Hiroshi smiled proudly as he watched his daughter dance, and he knew her mother would be proud too.

Bolin dipped Asami and they gave the center stage back to Mako and Korra

Korra:

**Now my heart is driving me to where you are**

Mako:

**You can take both hands off the wheel and still get far**

Korra:

**Be swept away**

Mako:

**Enjoy the ride**

Korra:

**You won't get lost**

K&M:

**With you're heart to guide you!**

**True to you're heart**

**You must be true to you're heart**

**That's when the heavens will part**

**And they will shower you with my love**

Lin and her police force danced as they listened to the music on the radio

Inside the cells the Equalists were dancing as well. Even Amon!

**Open you're eyes **

**You're heart can tell you no lies**

**And when you're true to you're heart**

**I know It's gonna lead you strait to **

**Me!**

Korra and Mako gave the stage to Bolin and Asami again as they sang the chorus

K&M:

**When things are getting crazy**

**And you don't know where to start**

**Keep on believing, baby**

**Just be true to you're heart**

Mako:

**When all the world around you**

Korra:

**Yeah!**

Mako:

**Just seems to fall apart**

K&M:

**Keep on believing, baby**

**Just be true to you're **

**Heart!**

Bolin and Asami made way for their friends as they all took center stage; Korra and Mako playing while Asami and Bolin danced beside them

K&M:

**Oh, When the whole world doubts you**

**And you don't know what to say**

**Just let you're faith guide you**

**Just be **

Korra:

**True to you're heart!**

Everyone applauded and cheered for Team Avatar, the four friends embraced in a giant group hug before Korra surprised Mako with a kiss, and Asami did the same with Bolin. Pabu jumped on his shoulder and Naga came on stage and licked Korra and Mako's faces. Korra's parents came up and hugged their daughter and Korra's dad gave Mako a hand shake. A photographer called out "Hey, Team Avatar! How's about a picture?" the group all placed their arms around each other and smiled as the picture was taken.

_And NOW_

_They all lived _

_Happily Ever After _

**The End**


End file.
